360 Grados
by Curlies
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente que se cobra la vida de su esposo, Yuuri descubre que éste mantenía en secreto a un amante de tan sólo 17 años, con quien comparte el nombre. Ahora que ambos se encuentran solos, tienen que aprender el uno del otro para sobrevivir cargando con el peso de la muerte del hombre al que alguna vez amaron.
1. Votos Matrimoniales

Yo, me entrego a ti.

Y prometo serte fiel,

en lo próspero y en lo adverso,

en la salud y en la enfermedad,

en la riqueza y en la pobreza,

y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Yuuri le dio un sorbo a su capuchino, con cuidado para no quemarse la lengua, y posteriormente lo dejó sobre la mesa, a un lado del espresso de Phichit.

El chico tailandés continuó moviendo su pulgar por el celular hasta que encontró el video que quería mostrarle a su amigo.

-Aquí- dijo, acercándose a él para mostrarle la pantalla donde se veía a Yuuri intentando realizar un quad lutz esta mañana durante el entrenamiento, y que había terminado con él tirado sobre el hielo por unos minutos antes de que su cuerpo golpeado le permitiera levantarse nuevamente. –Tus tiempos están mal, es por eso que no te sale.

-Es difícil medir los tiempos cuando estás haciendo una coreografía- se excusó el japonés, soltando un suspiro pesado. Su espalda aún le dolía, aunque no era un dolor insoportable, ni lo detendría de volver a intentarlo mañana.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Victor con tus saltos? Él debe tener mejor ojo que yo o que la cámara del celular para ver en qué fallas.

Yuuri desvió la mirada y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Victor está muy ocupado con la escuela de patinaje ahora, no tiene tiempo.

Los ojos de Yuuri estaban dirigidos al suelo, Phichit lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una mueca, intentando leer el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Oh- dijo repentinamente, después de estudiar la cara de Yuuri -¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos? ¿Están peleados?

-No. Todo está bien- otro sorbo, sus ojos continuaban huyendo de los de Phichit.

El tailandés bloqueó su celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa, se giró en su silla para quedar lo más frente posible a Yuuri.

-Cuéntame.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro que llevaba rato guardado en el pecho.

-Estamos bien- insistió, pero ambos sabían que Phichit ya lo había notado y no había nada que Yuuri pudiera hacer para sacárselo de la cabeza. Era demasiado tarde.

El mayor dejó la bebida sobre la mesa, pero no la soltó, sus dedos jugaron con el vaso, disfrutando de la calidez de éste. Se aclaró la garganta antes de confesar.

-No ha pasado nada. Pero de verdad, no ha pasado _nada_ \- enfatizó –Victor está muy centrado en su trabajo como entrenador en la escuela de patinaje, a veces se queda hasta tarde por tutorías o patinando, llega muy noche a casa y cuando llega es la misma rutina, cena, se da una ducha y duerme.

-Oh, entiendo- Phichit sonrió juguetonamente, intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo –Estás sexualmente frustrado.

Ahí fue cuando Phichit supo que de verdad había algo mal. Yuuri no sonrió. Yuuri no se sonrojó. Yuuri no miró hacia todos lados avergonzado y le suplicó que bajara la voz. Lo único que Yuuri hizo fue hundirse de hombros, con la mirada fija en su vaso semi-vacío. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el anillo de oro que adornaba su dedo. El anillo que Victor le había dado el día de su boda.

-Supongo que el amor no es para siempre. Victor ya se aburrió de mí. Es extraño, ¿sabes? Nuestra vida diaria era una luna de miel que duró más de dos años. Y de la noche a la mañana, ya no quedó nada más que los recuerdos.

-Yuuri- su amigo le tomó la mano, intentando reconfortarlo. De cierta forma se sentía culpable de haberle sacado la verdad sobre su vida marital, pero por otro lado, él que conocía tan bien a Yuuri sabía que éste tenía que sacarlo todo antes de que comenzara a carcomerlo desde adentro. –Estoy seguro de que es un malentendido. Victor te ama- Y vaya que estaba seguro. Victor se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo y había descuidado un poco a Yuuri, dejándolo en segundo plano, pero eso no significaba que ya no fuera importante para él. Lo rutinario cansa, y puedes verlo en todos lados, en todas las parejas, en algún momento las cosas cambian. –Tal vez lo mejor sea hablarlo con él.

-¿Y decirle qué? Si lo confronto por eso, posiblemente vaya a comenzar a descuidar ahora su trabajo. No quiero eso. Tampoco quiero forzarlo a que yo tengo que ser su prioridad, entiendo que le gusta su trabajo.

-Pero, Yuuri, eres su esposo, por supuesto que tienes que ser su prioridad. Esta es la clase de cosas a las que me refiero, falta mucha comunicación entre ustedes, incluso después de tanto tiempo- Yuuri bajó la cabeza, sin ganas de argumentar nada –La otra opción, si no quieres hacerlo verbalmente, es que puedes usar tu cuerpo para insistirle.

-¿Ah?- Yuuri levantó una ceja y miró a su amigo a los ojos. Phichit sonrió porque Yuuri finalmente lo veía.

-Casados o no, Yuuri, tú nunca fuiste capaz de dar el primer paso, siempre tiene que ser Victor quien lo haga. ¿Por qué no intentas cambiar eso e intentas seducirlo en la cama?

-P-Phichit, baja la voz- le susurró con las mejillas encendidas.

Ahí estaba Yuuri.

-Tal vez lo que Victor está haciendo es ponerte a prueba, esperar a que tomes la iniciativa. Debe quererlo mucho si tiene tanta fuerza de voluntad como para no tocarte en tanto tiempo.

Yuuri dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa y enterró el rostro dentro de sus brazos.

-N-no creo poder hacerlo- dijo y Phichit pudo notar como sus orejas ardían.

-Por favor, eres su esposo. No es como antes que tenías miedo de hacer cualquier cosa porque "a Victor podría no gustarle y te dejaría para volver a Rusia".

Los ojos del japonés se asomaron y se fijaron en los de Phichit. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, enredándolos entre ellos.

-Hmm- pareció dudar de lo que iba a decir por unos breves segundos, pero finalmente lo dijo, intentado ocultar su sonrisa nerviosa –T-todavía tengo la lencería que utilicé la noche de mi boda- se detuvo para tragar saliva, inseguro -¿Crees que le guste?

-¿Estás bromeando? Yo te ayudé a escogerla, va a babear sobre ti.

La seguridad de las palabras de Phichit fueron contagiosas, logrando sacarle una pequeña risa. Tal vez aún había oportunidad de salvar su matrimonio de la monotonía.

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo el japonés, poniéndose de pie, Phichit asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a su amigo entrando al establecimiento y dirigirse hacia los baños.

El tailandés volvió a tomar su celular y comenzó a navegar por las redes sociales, se detuvo en un tweet de Leo y le dio un like. Continuó bajando. Se detuvo al sentir que la mesa vibraba y levantó la mirada para ver que el celular de Yuuri había sido olvidado sobre la mesa y que estaba sonando. Se tenían la suficiente confianza para contestar el teléfono del otro, sin problemas, además de que tenían casi los mismos contactos. Tomó el dispositivo en sus manos y vio que el número era desconocido.

Regresó su mirada hacia el establecimiento, esperando que Yuuri ya viniera en camino por si tenía que pasarle la llamada, pero no lo vio. Dudó un poco antes de tomar la llamada.

 _-¿Yuuri Katsuki?-_ se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah- antes de que Phichit pudiera responder, la mujer del otro lado continuó hablando.

 _-Estoy llamando desde el Hospital Queens._

.

Yuuri cerró la llave de agua y tiró el papel en el bote de basura, se arregló un poco el cabello antes de salir del baño. Tenía planeado ir a su mesa fuera del establecimiento donde había estado, pero se sorprendió de ver a Phichit fuera de los baños, con una mirada preocupada y su celular en las manos.

-Olvidaste tu celular- dijo Phichit, entregándoselo.

-Uhm, ¿gracias?- dijo Yuuri, sorprendido por ver a Phichit ahí. Su amigo juntó las cejas y apretó los labios.

-Recibiste una llamada mientras estabas en el baño- continuó.

-Oh, ¿quién era?- Yuuri se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Phichit le tomó de la manga de su abrigo, deteniéndolo. El japonés había querido ignorar la mirada de desesperación y nervios de su amigo, pero ahora se enfrentaba a ella.

-Era del Hospital Queens, Yuuri. Es por Victor.

Sintió como su corazón se detenía dentro de su pecho.

.

-Caballeros, no corran en los pasillos- una mujer detrás de un módulo de atención les llamó la atención al ver a Yuuri y Phichit entrar. Phichit se dio la vuelta, aún caminando de espaldas y juntó las manos en señal de disculpa, pero ninguno de los dos bajó la velocidad.

Los ojos de Yuuri viajaban por todas las puertas del pasillo, contando cada uno de los números, a su derecha la habitación 102, a su izquierda la 103, derecha 104, y así progresivamente. Sus labios iban contando en voz alta conforme recorrían el lugar, con miedo a que una puerta repentinamente y sin razón aparente cambiara el orden cronológico.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación 116, sin detenerse a confirmar que era la correcta y abrió la puerta. Un grupo de personas en bata le recibieron con sorpresa. Yuuri guió su mirada inmediatamente al hombre recostado en la cama. Su rostro estaba morado, lleno de golpes, y podía ver manchas de sangre en su cabello platino. A pesar de que su rostro era casi irreconocible, sobretodo desde la entrada de la habitación, Yuuri no tenía duda de que era él.

-Victor- su voz salió con un tono desafinado, a causa del nudo en su garganta.

-Es el esposo- dijo una de las enfermeras y se apresuró a su lado –No puede entrar aquí todavía, señor Katsuki, por favor espere afuera- y lo guió fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Phichit estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, viendo como la mujer sentaba a Yuuri en las sillas alineadas fuera de la habitación y se hincaba hasta quedar a su altura. No pudo escuchar lo que la mujer le susurró al pelinegro, pero sabía que eran palabras de empatía y apoyo. Cuando se puso de pie y regresó al cuarto, las primeras lágrimas de Yuuri abandonaron sus ojos. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Phichit desvió la mirada y pudo notar a un chico rubio sentado en una silla del lado contrario, tenía una gasa en la mejilla y el brazo vendado alrededor de su cuello. Estaba mirando a Yuuri. Cuando se percató de que Phichit lo estaba viendo, se dio la vuelta.

.

Habían pasado casi dos horas, Yuuri había dejado de llorar, pero se encontraba sentado en la silla con la cabeza gacha, no dejaba de jugar con el anillo en su dedo, frotándolo con ansiedad. Phichit se había sentado a su lado, envolviéndolo con un brazo en un intento fallido de reconfortarlo. No había intercambiado palabra entre ellos, ambos tenían la mirada distante.

La puerta se la habitación se abrió repentinamente y los dos brincaron para ver a los doctores en bata salir en grupo. Varios de ellos, internos, se retiraron por el pasillo y sólo uno y la enfermera de hace rato se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

El doctor, un hombre de canas y ojos escondidos tras unos gruesos lentes habló con voz ronca.

-¿Yuuri?- llamó.

-¿Si?- Yuuri se puso de pie, de un brinco, con las manos en el pecho.

-¿Si?- al mismo tiempo, el chico rubio del otro lado también se puso de pie.

Ambos se miraron.

-¿Quién es el esposo del paciente?- replanteó la pregunta el hombre.

-Soy yo- Yuuri se acercó a la puerta con el doctor, Phichit lo siguió de lejos.

-Pase, por favor- indicó la habitación con la mano y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Antes de entrar, Yuuri le dedico otra mirada al joven rubio, quien miraba al suelo, empuñando su mano derecha libre.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con su esposo conectado a varias máquinas, un tubo de oxígeno cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, permitiéndole respirar. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, uno de ellos estaba muy hinchado y colorado. La sangre de su cabello había sido limpiada, pero aún podía ver que tenía golpes y raspones en la cabeza. Desconocía como se encontrara el resto de su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por la bata de hospital y una gruesa sábana.

Su corazón se apretó dentro de su pecho al ver a su esposo en ese estado.

Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, acariciando sus dedos. No traía su anillo puesto. Supuso que el mismo hospital había resguardado sus pertenencias.

-Victor- le llamó, pero no recibió respuesta, estaba inconsciente.

-Por el momento está dormido- le dijo el doctor –Pero logramos estabilizarlo. Va a ser una noche difícil, sería bueno que se quedara usted aquí.

-Gracias, doctor- dijo Yuuri, sin despegarle la vista a Victor.

-Cualquier cosa que requiera, o si el paciente despierta, llámenos, sólo tiene que presionar el botón azul- dijo el hombre, antes de retirarse de la habitación. La enfermera le siguió.

Cuando se vio solo en la habitación, su mano acarició la mejilla de su esposo con delicadeza.

-No me dejes, Victor. Te necesito…- hundió su rostro a su lado en la cama y dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a fluir libremente.

.

Media hora más tarde, Yuuri abrió la puerta de la habitación y Phichit se acercó a verlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Victor?- preguntó el tailandés, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos hinchados de su mejor amigo.

-Inconsciente, pero estable- respondió el otro –Voy a pasar la noche. ¿Podrías ir a mi casa y traerme un cambio de ropa?

-Por supuesto, Yuuri. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

-Ahora no, pediré algo más tarde.

Yuuri sacó sus llaves de su abrigo y se las dio a su mejor amigo, el chico las tomó. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio antes de que el tailandés diera un paso al frente y estrechara en un abrazo al otro.

-Todo va a estar bien, Yuuri- le dijo. Sabía que Yuuri no era una persona física, pero aún así se dejó abrazar. No respondió nada.

-Uhm- una voz extraña hizo que se separaran, al mirar a su lado, el chico rubio estaba parado, con las cejas juntas -¿Puedo pasar a verlo? A Victor.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Yuuri.

-Íbamos juntos en el auto cuando chocamos, él iba a llevarme a casa. Soy Yuri Plisetsky, su estudiante- se presentó el otro.

-Oh- soltó Yuuri. Entrecerró los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces –Pero Victor no tuvo clases hoy. Salió temprano de casa porque tenía cosas que hacer.

-Nos encontramos- explicó rápidamente el joven.

Yuuri no argumentó nada más, se hizo a un lado y dejó que el joven pasara. Éste se sentó en la misma silla donde él se había sentado. Si le estaba susurrando algo al inconsciente Victor, ni Phichit ni Yuuri alcanzaban a escuchar.

.

-Puedo llevarte a casa, si gustas- ofreció Phichit, acercándose al joven, quien llevaba más de quince minutos sentado en silencio junto a Victor. Yuuri se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, limitándose a mirar.

-Quiero quedarme- dijo el rubio, y después miró a Yuuri.

-Sólo puede quedarse una persona- argumentó el japonés. No entendía porqué, pero había algo de ese chico que no le agradaba.

-Además, tus papás deben de estar preocupados- continuó Phichit –Puedo prestarte mi celular para llamarles.

-Tengo celular- dijo el estudiante con voz cortante, antes de regresar sus ojos a Victor –Dormiré afuera, en las sillas- No estaba pidiendo la aprobación de nadie. Estaba informando.

Yuuri frunció el ceño cuando un engranaje en su cabeza hizo clic. La manera en la que ese otro Yuri miraba a Victor, era igual a cuando los dos se casaron.

Yuuri mordió su labio inferior y salió de la habitación.

Cuando iba a medio pasillo, Phichit lo alcanzó.

-¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a ir a comer?

-No me agrada ese niño- confesó.

-¿El otro Yuri? Parece buena persona, se ve que está preocupado por Victor.

-Si, debe ser una excelente persona. Haciéndole ojitos a mi marido- gruñó el otro.

-Guau, guau- Phichit aceleró su paso y se detuvo frente a Yuuri –Aguarda un segundo, ¿qué?

-¡No me digas que no lo notaste, Phichit!

-Es su estudiante, está preocupado por él. Iban juntos en el auto cuando se accidentaron. Sólo quiere estar seguro de que va a estar bien.

-¡Claro! ¡Porque _casualmente_ se encontraron en el día libre de Victor! ¿No se supone que debería de estar en la escuela o algo así?- gritó, antes de desviar la mirada al suelo, en un intento de evitar el rostro de dolor de su mejor amigo.

-Yuuri… ¿estás escuchándote?- murmuró, notablemente sorprendido por las palabras del japonés -¿Y qué si el chico tiene un _crush_ con Victor? ¿Estás dudando de tu esposo?

El mayor cruzó los brazos defensivamente frente a su pecho.

-No lo sé, Phichit. La actitud de Victor en los últimos meses… Que los dos estuvieran juntos en su día de descanso…

El tailandés envolvió a su amigo en un abrazo.

-Yuuri, Victor te ama. Eres su mundo. Él jamás podría hacerte eso. Jamás.

Yuuri se dejó abrazar, más no dijo nada más. Quería creer en las palabras de Phichit, por supuesto que quería. Pero algo dentro de él no podía hacerlo.

.

Afuera ya había anochecido y el horario para visitas había terminado. Phichit había sido muy amable en llevarle el cambio de ropa, además de artículos de higiene personal. También le había vuelto a ofrecer al chico rubio llevarlo a su casa, pero éste se negó de manera cortante.

Yuuri se despidió de su mejor amigo con un abrazo y lo acompañó a la entrada del hospital. El tailandés insistió por enésima vez en que no dudara en llamarle si necesitaba algo y Yuuri realmente agradeció el apoyo que estaba recibiendo de su parte.

Una vez que Phichit se fue, Yuuri se dispuso a volver a la habitación 116, pero la mujer de la recepción lo detuvo.

-Disculpe- le llamó –usted es el familiar del paciente de la habitación 116, ¿cierto?

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza. Entonces la mujer abrió un cajón de su escritorio y le entregó una bolsa transparente.

-Son las pertenencias que el paciente traía consigo. Si gusta tomarlas.

-Oh, gracias- Yuuri tomó la bolsa e inspeccionó su contenido. Lo que más destacaba eran sus ropas, no sólo porque fuera lo más grande de la bolsa, sino porque estaban ensangrentadas y desgarradas. Su cinturón intacto. Un par de calcetines. Solo había un zapato. Había otra bolsa transparente adentro donde estaba su billetera, su reloj de muñeca, el armazón de sus lentes de sol, sus llaves, su anillo de bodas y su teléfono celular.

Yuuri se detuvo al dar vuelta por el pasillo. Miró hacia todos lados, como si temiera que alguien lo viera, aunque estaba seguro de que nadie le llamaría la atención si lo encontraban hurgando en las pertenencias de su esposo. Abrió la bolsa y sacó el teléfono celular. Estaba apagado y tenía la pantalla quebrada. Presionó el botón de encendido por unos segundos, esperando que no hubiera quedado inutilizable tras el accidente. Se mostró la pantalla de inicio. Pero al intentar entrar, se encontró con un bloqueo por contraseña numérica. Victor nunca había bloqueado su celular.

Ingresó un número, una fecha importante. Si conocía a Victor tan bien como creía hacerlo, esos números eran la contraseña. Se mostró la pantalla de inicio, dándole acceso a Yuuri a todos sus archivos y aplicaciones.

Yuuri abrió sus mensajes. El nombre _Yurio_ fue el primero en aparecer, con la foto del chico rubio de perfil, mostrando una blusa con una imagen de un león.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Una parte de él quería creer ciegamente en el amor que Victor le tenía, como Phichit aseguraba. Otra estaba harta de esa venda que él mismo había amarrado para cubrirse los ojos, quería conocer la verdad, estuviera o no preparado para hacerlo.

Abrió su conversación con el otro Yuri, cediendo ante la segunda voz. Victor no tenía nada que ocultarle de todas maneras, ¿cierto?

Sus ojos comenzaron a leer, subiendo la conversación con su dedo pulgar, viajando a través del tiempo, al pasado. A esa mañana, al día de ayer, y al día anterior.

Y al anterior. Y al anterior.

Yuuri se sentó en una de las sillas en el pasillo, deteniéndose en unos mensajes, analizándolos, esperando que su cabeza viera con otra intención las palabras que Victor le escribía al chico. Se detuvieron en imágenes, sintiendo un nudo asfixiante atorado en su garganta.

Bloqueó el celular.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo unos segundos, quizás incluso minutos.

No lloró.

No cuando su esposo había ocultado esa clase de conversaciones con la fecha de su boda como contraseña.

.

Cuando Yuuri llegó al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Victor, sus ojos se enfocaron inevitablemente en _Yurio_ , sentando en una de las sillas del pasillo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y el celular en mano.

Yuuri se calmó internamente, respirando hondo, y continuó su camino hacia la habitación. Cuando su mano tocó la perilla de la puerta, se detuvo.

Miró al chico.

Torció la boca en una mueca antes de alejarse de la puerta y acercarse al más joven.

-Tú y mi esposo- intentó que su énfasis en la palabra no fuera muy obvio, pero que entendiera el mensaje. Victor era _su_ esposo -… ¿Había algo entre ustedes dos?- lo enfrentó. Ya había leído los mensajes. Sabía la verdad. Pero algo dentro suyo todavía creer en la fidelidad que Victor le juró el día de su boda. Tenía que escucharlo directamente para que pudiera entrar en su cabeza.

El rubio bajó el celular y encaró a Yuuri desde su lugar en la silla. Sostuvo la mirada en silencio por varios segundos. Eternos segundos. Finalmente la desvió y soltó un suspiro pesado.

-No sabía que era casado- confesó.

Sus palabras se encajaron como un puñal en el pecho de Yuuri. Quedaron grabadas en su cabeza. Y sintió como si el anillo quemara su piel.

El nudo en su garganta le impidió responder, aunque su mente en blanco tampoco ayudaría. Yuuri decidió retirarse en silencio, dio media vuelta y entró de regreso a la habitación, dejando al rubio sentado en su silla del pasillo.

Una vez adentro, no se acercó a su lugar al lado de la cama de Victor como anteriormente había estado haciendo. En cambio se dejó caer en el largo sillón que estaba frente a Victor.

Entonces recordó que había estado manteniendo la respiración y tragó una bocanada de aire que soltó todos los sentimientos que traía dolorosamente enterrados en su pecho. Y dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a recorrer libremente su rostro.

.

 _Yuuri miró su reflejo en el espejo por enésima vez en tan sólo esa hora. Esta vez ajustó su corbata. Ya la había hecho y deshecho seis veces ese día porque no le convencía. Le dio una pasada a su cabello peinado hacia atrás con sus dedos nuevamente._

 _-Yuuri, detente, me pones nervioso- le dijo Phichit detrás de él, leyendo una tarjeta en sus dedos, memorizando lo que traía escrito._

 _-TÚ estás nervioso hoy- pronunció lentamente el japonés, incrédulo._

 _-Si, duh- Phichit le rodó los ojos con una sonrisa –Como alguien me escogió de padrino voy a tener que dar un discurso frente a todo el mundo._

 _-Phichit, es el día de MI boda. Soy yo quien no siente las piernas._

 _-Si fuera una boda normal no estaría tan nervioso- aclaró el tailandés –Pero como mi mejor amigo y su futuro esposo resultaron ser una celebridad en el mundo deportivo, la prensa va a estar presente. Todos sus ojos de paparazzi mirándome, esperando que cometa un error para tapizar los periódicos y noticieros del mundo con mi vergüenza. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir patrocinadores serios si te conviertes en la burla del mundo? ¿Y si hacen un meme de mí? Dios, sería el fin._

 _-Phichit- Yuuri lo tomó de los hombros –Vas. A dar. Un discurso. En el maldito banquete. De MI boda- dijo, separando cada frase para darle mejor énfasis -Soy yo quien tiene ganas de orinarse en los pantalones por miedo a tropezarme mientras camino al altar, o si me equivoco en los pasos del baile. O si tartamudeo en mis votos. O si se me cae el anillo. O si gimo mientras Victor me besa, a veces me pasa, es involuntario. O si mi pastel se incendia…- Phichit lo miró con una ceja levantada –Lo he visto en youtube. ¡Y está en youtube!_

 _Antes de que Phichit pudiera alegar algo para continuar con su competencia, una música comenzó a sonar por el lugar._

 _-Oh por Dios- soltó Yuuri, comprendiendo que el sonido de la música indicaba su entrada. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo con prisa. No. Todo estaba mal. Su cabello no estaba lo suficientemente peinado, su traje no era lo suficientemente blanco, su aspecto no era suficiente, en general. ¿Esa era una espinilla? –No puedo hacerlo- soltó de repente y Phichit lo miró con el ceño fruncido –Oh Dios mío, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Crees que Victor me odie si no salgo? ¿Crees que deje de hablarme si me voy?_

 _-Sé que él ganaría nuestra competencia de quién aparecería ridiculizado en los espectaculares._

 _-¡No se suponía que fuera un evento tan grande!- se lamentó, sentándose en el sillón de la pequeña habitación, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar mientras la música continuaba –Yo quería una boda pequeña y modesta, pero la prensa se enteró y ahora ¡tengo que dar una entrevista para siete revistas internacionales a las dos y una conferencia de prensa a las cuatro!_

 _-Yuuri- Phichit se hincó frente a él, y le tomó de las manos, intentó encontrar su mirada que estaba dirigida al piso alfombrado –Todo va a estar bien. No vas a tropezarte de camino al altar, no vas a olvidar la coreografía, no vas a tartamudear tus votos, no vas a tirar el anillo y no se va a incendiar tu pastel- le dijo con seguridad en su voz –Victor te ama más que a nadie y que nada en este mundo, y tú a él. Este debería de ser el día más feliz de tu vida, no el más traumático- sonrió –Y si puedes ganar la medalla de oro en el Grand Prix y romper un récord mundial frente a miles de espectadores, dando el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas, puedes casarte con el hombre que amas sin hacer el ridículo._

 _Yuuri finalmente levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos obscuros de su mejor amigo. Sonrió ligeramente._

 _-No puedo evitar notar que no dijiste nada de que a veces gimo cuando Victor me besa- comentó._

 _-Oh, es que eso sí me gustaría escucharlo. Pero no te preocupes "Yuuri Katsuki suelta un gemido en el altar cuando besa a su esposo" no suena como un buen título en las noticias._

 _Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo, Yuuri le dio un pequeño empujón a su amigo y después de respirar profundamente, se puso de pie._

 _Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en el sonido de la música. Era como cuando patinaba. Era encender la música y empezar a actuar, olvidando los muchos trastornos que su verdadera persona sufría, para dar un espectáculo que la gente no olvidaría._

 _Abrió la puerta de la habitación y sus ojos encontraron los de su futuro esposo, cuyo rostro se iluminó en el segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaron._

 _Phichit tenía razón, si podía ganar el campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico y romper un récord, podía hacer a Victor Nikiforov (la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo) su esposo._

 _._

-Ngh.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron lentamente al escuchar un quejido haciendo eco en la habitación. Se encontró en el sillón, en una posición un tanto incómoda y con la cabeza acomodada sobre su brazo, los lentes se habían movido de su lugar y amenazaban con caerse. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando despertar. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que el ruido que acababa de escuchar no había sido suyo. Su mirada se dirigió al hombre que yacía en la camilla de hospital. Un pie se movió bajo las sábanas.

-¡Victor!- se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió al lado de su esposo. Tomó su mano entre las suyas. La mano donde debería de ir su anillo.

El ruso apretaba los ojos con dolor y Yuuri podía ver su respiración agitada por como el aparato que le brindaba oxígeno se empañaba.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando varias veces. Ladeó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Yuuri, con sorpresa.

-Deberías de estar entrenando- dijo con dificultad por el aparato, y al darse cuenta de que se encontraba conectado a una gran cantidad de aparatos, movió su mano que llevaba la intravenosa para retirárselo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su brazo y vieron que éste se encontraba completamente vendado. Sin embargo no sentía dolor alguno, probablemente por los analgésicos que le inyectaban mediante el suero.

Los ojos de Yuuri se humedecieron.

-Y tú dijiste que estarías en el banco- dijo con la voz quebrada.

La mirada de Victor pasó de una de confusión a pánico al entender la situación en la que se encontraba. Intentó erguirse en la cama, sin lograrlo, así que se limitó a voltear su cabeza por todos lados, explorando la habitación.

-¿Dónde está _Yurio_?- preguntó con preocupación.

Yuuri sintió que su corazón se apretaba dentro de su pecho. Bajó la cabeza.

 _(No está aquí.)_

 _(Él se fue.)_

 _(Él no volverá.)_

-Afuera- contestó, muy a su pesar.

Su respuesta pareció tranquilizar a su Victor, quien volvió a recostarse en la cama con más tranquilidad.

-Gracias al cielo está bien- susurró.

Yuuri levantó la mirada, sólo la mirada, mientras su rostro continuaba dirigido hacia el suelo. Las palabras comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza, sin saber cómo pronunciarlas.

 _(¿Quién es él?)_

 _(¿Por qué estabas con él?)_

 _(¿Has estado engañándome?)_

A pesar de que ya conocía la verdad. Había leído los mensajes. Había visto las fotos. Había escuchado la confirmación de la boca del mismo chico.

Pero si Victor decía que no, entonces le creería.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, cayendo sobre el cristal de sus lentes.

¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser?

Victor comenzó a toser y Yuuri se levantó, ayudándolo a erguirse en la cama.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado mientras el otro continuaba cubriéndose la boca para toser. Yuuri vio como la sangre se escapaba de entre sus dedos. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

Sus ojos recorriendo toda la camilla desesperadamente, buscando el botón para pedir ayuda, cuando lo encontró, intentó estirarse para alcanzarlo, pero Victor le detuvo del brazo.

-¡Vic-!

-Él no puede solo- gimió el otro, con molestia. La sangre se escapaba de sus labios.

¿Hablaba del otro Yuri?

-No puede sobrevivir sin mí- continuó. Y Yuuri intentó convencerse de que su preocupación por la salud de Victor lo llevó a decirle que dejara de hablar, pero en realidad era porque no quería seguir escuchando.

El agarre en su brazo comenzó a aflojarse lentamente hasta que se soltó, dejando el brazo colgando sin fuerza.

El cuerpo entero de Victor se había quedado sin fuerza, dejándolo como un muñeco de trapo.

-¿Victor?- un molesto zumbido hacía eco en su cabeza.

Excepto que no era un zumbido.

Era el sonido de la máquina a la que Victor estaba conectado.

Aquél que medía su ritmo cardíaco.

Y Victor no tenía ritmo cardíaco.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que la garganta le ardió. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dos enfermeras entraron, seguidas del médico de guardia. Una de las enfermeras lo jaló, alejándolo de su esposo, Yuuri estiró las manos, intentando alcanzarlo, llegar a él. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba abrazarlo. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Necesitaba decirle que lo amaba.

Vio como el médico sacaba los desfibriladores.

Y lo siguiente que vio fue la puerta de la habitación cerrándose frente a él.

Se aferró al cuerpo de la mujer que le impedía pasar a la habitación y se permitió llorar en su hombro sin pudor.

Victor murió esa noche.


	2. Los Días sin ti

_Habían comenzado a besarse en el pasillo, de camino a la habitación de hotel que habían rentado para este día tan especial, previniéndose de que ni ellos ni sus invitados tuvieran que correr el riesgo de manejar de regreso a casa tarde y estado de ebriedad. Victor peleó con la tarjeta que abría el cerrojo, soltando un gruñido entre los labios de Yuuri, quien sacó su propia tarjeta del saco y abrió fácilmente la puerta. El japonés fue el primero en entrar, prendió la luz, en cuanto Victor dio un paso dentro, la apagó, cerró la puerta y pegó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Yuuri contra el suyo. El más joven hundió sus dedos entre los cabellos del ruso, abriendo la boca y dándole total acceso a su lengua._

 _Yuuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Victor lo levantó del suelo, el pelinegro rió entre sus labios y amarró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, para poder moverse con más facilidad._

 _-Esto es muy cliché- susurró con una sonrisa mientras Victor lo llevaba hasta la cama y lo depositaba con delicadeza en ella._

 _-Soy un romántico- dijo Victor y tomó su mano para depositar un beso en ella. Después sus labios acariciaron el anillo de oro que adornaba su dedo anular. Ambos se miraron fijamente._

 _Ahora estaban casados. Era como cualquier otro día. Había amanecido, había sonado la alarma del despertador, el clima había sido soleado. A excepción de que ese día habían decidido unir sus vidas para siempre y el anillo, más que un regalo costoso, se trataba de un recordatorio, para ambos. Para recordar cómo se conocieron, cómo se enamoraron, cómo se casaron. Para que en cada pelea, malentendido o momento de adversidad, ambos mirarían sus anillos y recordarían la seguridad con la que dijeron el "Sí, acepto"._

 _Victor comenzó a deshacer su corbata y Yuuri le ayudó comenzando a desabotonar su camisa._

 _-Alguien tiene prisa- rió Victor._

 _-Creo que más bien tengo mucho alcohol en la sangre._

 _-Te he visto en peores condiciones._

 _-¿Si?- Yuuri se irguió en la cama, jalando su corbata, y susurró a su oído –Pero hoy no llevo bóxers._

 _El ruso soltó un silbido de admiración antes de dejar caer su corbata al suelo, posó su mano sobre el pecho de Yuuri y lentamente lo volvió a colocar sobre la cama, con su camisa a medio desabotonar._

 _-Ahora no puedo esperar para verlo- le susurró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en los labios._

 _Yuuri lo miró a los ojos mientras el otro comenzaba a despojarle de todas sus prendas. El saco, la corbata, los tirantes, el cinturón… Mientras Victor se concentraba en su tarea, intencionalmente tocando cada parte de piel que quedaba descubierta, el japonés lo miraba. Su cabello platinado, sus pestañas largas, sus labios curveados, su manzana de adán. Memorizaba todas y cada una de sus facciones, cada curva, cada músculo, cada hebra de cabello, como si pretendiera hacer un retrato de él basándose exclusivamente en sus recuerdos. Sentía que era capaz de hacerlo, de incluso esculpirlo en piedra, de tantas veces que había admirado la belleza de Victor Nikiforov._

 _Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los labios de su ahora esposo besando su cuello, mientras le quitaba la camisa. Los dedos de Victor sintieron más tela debajo de ella. Se alejó para mirar el cuerpo debajo de él._

 _Una especie de top blanco con encajes se alcanzó a mostrar. El hombre parpadeó un par de veces y Yuuri aprovechó su momento de confusión para bajar un poco sus pantalones y mostrarle que llevaba una prenda a juego también en la zona de abajo._

 _-Guau…- murmuró Victor, sorprendido que su Yuuri hubiera pensado en algo así –Guau, Yuuri…_

 _Yuuri le sonrió provocativamente._

 _-Y deberías de ver las medias._

 _Victor no esperó más y se abalanzó sobre los labios del pelinegro, comenzando a deshacerse de sus propias ropas, quedando al desnudo para sentir la calidez de Yuuri. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus dedos acariciaron la tela de malla cubriendo sus torneadas piernas de patinador. Dios, Victor era tan afortunado._

 _Los besos de Victor comenzaron a bajar, dibujando un camino que recorría su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, se atrevió a jugar con el hueso de su cadera con los dientes, haciendo que Yuuri soltara un suspiro de placer. Los dedos del menor se enredaban entre sus cabellos platinados, jalándolos en un intento de intensificar el beso._

 _Cuando Victor bajó la guardia, Yuuri lo hizo rodar, cambiando de posiciones. Victor le observó detenidamente, con admiración. Ni en sus más salvajes fantasías se había imaginado a Yuuri con lencería. Así que tenía que guardar la imagen para siempre en su memoria. Seguramente le serviría después._

 _Yuuri se apoderó de sus labios con pasión, y Victor rio entre suspiros, pensando en que nunca habría imaginado a ese chico tímido y reservado que conoció en Hasetsu, tomando la iniciativa, besándolo, acariciando su cuerpo como si lo necesitara._

 _-Te amo- se escapó de los labios del ruso y Yuuri se detuvo para mirarlo, realmente mirarlo a los ojos, perderse entre el color de su iris como un marinero en el mar._

 _Excepto que por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía perdido._

 _-Te amo, Victor- correspondió con una dulce sonrisa, esas que eran capaces de detener el corazón del mayor._

 _Las manos de Victor comenzaron a bajar lentamente su ropa interior, deslizándola por sus piernas. Relamió sus labios, pensando en lo increíblemente excitante que había en pensar que la persona con la que hacía esto era ahora SU esposo._

 _Esa noche hicieron el amor. Como siempre. Como nunca. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, reconociendo cada milímetro de piel, como la primera vez. Las yemas de sus dedos apenas y rozaban su piel. Sus besos se volvieron castos, puros, llenos de ternura. La habitación se llenó de jadeos, gemidos, súplicas y promesas de amor eterno._

 _Yuuri se abrazó del cuello de Victor y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como el mayor eyaculaba dentro de él. Soltó un grito de placer que se perdió entre las paredes del cuarto de hotel, disfrutando la sensación de aquél líquido caliente llenando su interior. Y el dulce y suave aroma de Victor y sexo._

 _Victor lo besó nuevamente y lo tumbó a la cama. Sus manos acariciaron los costados de Yuuri y éste no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas y reír. Victor sonrió y continuó con su ataque, mientras el otro intentaba quitárselo de encima sin mucho resultado. Victor los cubrió a ambos bajo las sábanas, enredándose entre ellas entre caricias, risas y cosquillas. Con uno que otro beso casto y juguetón. Y una que otra mirada llena de ternura e ilusión._

 _Yuuri deseó que la noche nunca terminara. Aunque sabía que tendría muchas, muchas más._

.

El único funeral al que Yuuri había asistido alguna vez había sido al de Makkachin, hace aproximadamente un año. Victor tenía el corazón roto, pero lo había superado rápidamente, su perro había pasado ya la edad límite de su raza, Victor había tenido tiempo de sobra para prepararse para su partida. Aunque eso no lo hacía menos difícil. Habían pasado días juntos, analizando la fragilidad del mundo que les rodeaba. Sabían que todo algún día terminaría.

Y sin embargo, había personas como Victor que simplemente parecían inmortales.

Su único funeral había sido el de un perro, y si ése le había dolido, ver que en el que estaba ahora era el de su esposo era algo salido de una verdadera pesadilla. Deseaba poder terminar con todo eso e ir a casa, dormir y no volver a despertar.

Phichit no se había alejado de su lado en ningún momento, e incluso había alejado a la prensa de Yuuri, cuando el fallecimiento de Victor se había hecho público. Era difícil, intentar pasar el día y ver en cada noticiero, revista, periódico, página de internet y red social, algo relacionado a la leyenda que su esposo alguna vez fue.

No importaba que "leyenda" había sido para el mundo entero. Había sido su marido.

Su madre y su padre no habían podido presentarse, la noticia había sido un gran shock para todos, algo inesperado y no habían podido cerrar el _onsen_ para viajar a Nueva York a consolarlo. Yuuri lo agradecía, de cierta forma, esos días había podido controlarse relativamente bien, de haber visto el rostro de su madre sabía que se habría quebrado.

Su hermana y Minako sí que habían tomado el primer avión a Nueva York para verlo, pero el nombre del ruso no había salido de las bocas de ninguno de los tres en ningún momento desde que llegaron a su departamento. Agradecía que ninguna de las dos intentara presionar el tema.

Christophe acababa de llegar de Suiza, justo a tiempo para el entierro, estaba parado frente a las lápidas todavía llevando su maleta de mano. Llevaba puestas unas gafas obscuras que Yuuri sabía que era para ocultar sus ojos hinchados, notando una que otra lágrima que se escapa y corría por sus mejillas. Yuuri sabía que el suizo había sido un gran amigo y rival de Victor, y que ambos se estimaban mucho.

Yuuri se preguntó si Christophe habría sabido algo acerca del otro Yuri…

Después de todo, Christophe parecía ser lo más cercano a un "mejor amigo" que Victor tendría.

Sus ojos encontraron a Phichit. ¿Si él hubiera tenido un amorío, se lo habría dicho a Phichit?

No. No lo habría hecho. No habría podido soportar la culpa después de saber cómo el otro reaccionaría.

¿Victor había sentido culpa?

-Yuuri- sintió el brazo de Phichit rodeándole la espalda y acariciando su brazo a modo de consolación –Llevas media hora ahí parado. Es hora de irnos- señaló y el japonés secó una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos, miró a su amigo y forzó una sonrisa.

-Ok- murmuró, con la voz cortada.

Phichit lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿Seguro que puedes manejar?- le preguntó.

-Estoy bien, Phichit. Mari y la profesora Minako vienen conmigo. La profesora insistió en manejar.

Phichit estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Había visto a las dos chicas esperando en la calle, frente al auto de Yuuri. Ambas habían estado fumando, con los ojos hinchados.

Mientras caminaban para salir del cementerio, Yuuri paró en seco. Phichit levantó la mirada para ver a la entrada, soltó un suspiro pesado.

El estudiante de Victor estaba ahí. Llevaba unas flores. No como las que los demás habían llevado. No era un hermoso, enorme y elegante ramo de flores exóticas y costosas que inmediatamente llamaba la atención de todo el mundo. No. Eran unas pequeñas y delicadas flores silvestres que probablemente no sobrevivirían para el día siguiente.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- susurró Yuuri, intentando comprender la situación.

El chico rubio encaró a Yuuri por varios segundos, esperando a que alguno de los dos lanzara la primera piedra. Pero finalmente relamió sus labios y caminó a pasos acelerados, pasando a un lado de Yuuri. Phichit sintió el cuerpo entero de su amigo tensarse ante la proximidad del otro (aunque esa proximidad era a más de tres metros de distancia) y fue hasta la lápida de Victor. Dejó las flores en el suelo, siendo opacadas por el resto de los ramos y se hincó frente a ella.

Yuuri vio como el chico acarició la piedra y algo dentro de él ardió de rabia.

Pero su cuerpo no se movió.

Phichit le habló en un tono lento y tranquilizante.

-Déjalo. Vamos a casa, Yuuri. Voy a acompañarte.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. No miró al chico de nuevo cuando retomó su camino.

.

Los cuatro llevaban casi una hora sentados en la sala, en silencio. Yuuri abrazaba un cojín contra su pecho, Phichit miraba sus manos, Minako tenía el codo recargado contra el brazo y sosteniendo su cabeza, Mari miraba a su hermano. Se preguntaba qué pensaba. Se preguntaba en qué momento se quebraría.

Yuuri estaba pasando por las fases del duelo, como todas las personas que perdían a alguien querido. El único problema era que no todas las personas sufrían de ataques de ansiedad como él.

La chica estaba realmente preocupada de qué podría hacer Yuuri antes de llegar a la fase de "aceptación".

El departamento de Yuuri era, desgraciadamente para ese momento, un hogar. Lleno de recuerdos, lleno de fotografías. El abrigo de Victor seguía colgado en el perchero de la entrada y Mari se preguntó si Yuuri no lo había visto, o si había decidido dejarlo ahí, esperando que su esposo regresara de trabajar.

Yuuri se removió de repente, levantando la mirada y todos los voltearon a ver, expectantes.

El japonés parpadeó un par de veces, abrió los labios y volvió a cerrarlos. Pareció pensarlo un poco pero finalmente habló con un tono suave.

-Victor no ha regresado- soltó y Mari y Minako se miraron, Phichit hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

Era el momento que todos temían que pasara.

 _Negación._

-Yuuri- su hermana fue la primera en dirigirse a él, posó una mano sobre su rodilla y lo miró con tristeza. Minako se puso de pie casi inmediatamente y la jaló del brazo.

-Mari y yo vamos a salir por algo para cenar- dijo rápidamente, antes de que la otra chica pudiera decir algo. Mari la miró y frunció el ceño, intentando comprender porqué Minako había dicho eso. La mayor simplemente le señaló la puerta con los ojos y fue suficiente para que la otra chica accediera a retirarse con ella. Ambas tomaron sus abrigos que estaban colgados en respaldo del sofá.

Minako tocó el hombro de Phichit antes de que ambas salieran. El tailandés soltó un suspiro pesado.

Así que ahora todo dependía de él, ¿huh?

Su deber como el mejor amigo.

-Yuuri- el moreno le llamó y el susodicho levantó la vista, con la mirada entristecida detrás de esas gafas. Era el rostro de una persona que sabía.

De una persona que no quería saber.

De una persona que había decidido ignorar la realidad.

Phichit tomó una gran bocanada de aire y habló con claridad, sin rodeos.

-Victor no va a volver- soltó.

Y Yuuri lo miró, escondido tras esas micas, fingiendo que era un muro, pretendiendo que éstas no eran transparentes, que quizás lograrían engañar a Phichit. Que Phichit no se daría cuenta del momento exacto en el que su corazón se partía en dos.

No hacía falta que Phichit dijera más. Esas simples palabras habían sido suficientes para recordar la noche en la que la vida de Victor se había desvanecido entre sus brazos.

De repente se sintió mareado. Estaba sentado en un sillón, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más estable. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared. Phichit se apresuró a su lado, abrazándolo contra su pecho y Yuuri encontró en él el soporte que tanto necesitaba.

Y lloró. Permitió que su amigo lo viera. Ni siquiera su familia lo había visto llorar alguna vez. La única persona que lo había hecho había sido Victor.

Pero no tenía fuerzas en esos momentos para mantener las apariencias. Para fingir tener la fuerza que en realidad no tenía.

No tenía fuerzas.

Era débil.

Su fuerza siempre había sido Victor.

Y ahora él no estaba.

En ese momento el mundo se sintió demasiado grande, frío y solitario.

.

Habían terminado en la habitación de Yuuri, esa que había compartido con Victor por dos años. Ambos recostados en la cama, mirando al techo. Era algo nostálgico, como aquellos días en los que iban juntos a la Universidad en Detroit.

Habían escuchado a Mari y Minako llegar a la casa hace casi una hora, con bolsas y escucharon como usaban la cocina y preparaban algo. Yuuri no tenía apetito, y tenía los ojos demasiado hinchados y su cuerpo estaba muy agotado como para salir, pero le había dicho a Phichit que él no tenía porqué morir de hambre. El tailandés negó con la cabeza y mintió diciendo que no estaba hambriento, aunque Yuuri alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido de su estómago.

No insistió. En realidad prefería no quedarse solo.

La cama era demasiado grande para una sola persona.

La memoria de su esposo estaba por todas partes. Su ropa seguía dentro del clóset, sus zapatos seguían olvidados a un lado de la puerta, su ropa seguía dentro del cesto de ropa sucia. Sus retratos colgados en la pared.

Fotografías de sus competencias, de la boda, de la luna de miel, de sus vacaciones en Italia y de su primer aniversario en Francia, del segundo en Rusia.

Yuuri se sintió agobiado ante tantos recordatorios de su matrimonio. De sus momentos felices juntos. Se colocó en posición fetal, pegando el rostro a la almohada. El olor de Victor seguía impregnado en las sábanas.

Entonces Yuuri recordó algo. Un detalle insignificante que había intentado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, al menos ese día.

Un detalle que llevaba el apodo de _Yurio_ en el celular de su marido.

Sus dedos acariciaron las sábanas.

¿Acaso _él_ había estado sobre esas sábanas? ¿Victor lo había llevado alguna vez?

-¿Cómo supo dónde iba a ser la ceremonia?- la pregunta que debía de ser para su mente abandonó sus labios.

Escuchó un suspiro pesado provenir de Phichit y Yuuri se giró para quedar de frente a él.

-Lo siento- dijo el tailandés –Yo le dije.

Yuuri se empujó con los codos para quedar sentado en la cama, confundido por las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Los engranajes de su cabeza se accionaron automáticamente y comenzaron a trabajar sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-Phichit, tú… ¿acaso tú… sabías de él?

El tailandés recorrió el rostro de Yuuri con la mirada fruncida.

-Yuuri- llamó su nombre en un tono bajo y dolido –No piensas eso de mí, ¿o sí?

El japonés no respondió. Una parte de él sabía que no, que jamás podría dudar de Phichit, su mejor amigo. Pero temía que fuera la misma parte que no dudaba de la fidelidad de Victor. Ya sabía que esa parte de él era ingenua, crédula.

-Yuuri, de haberlo sabido yo mismo habría matado a Victor- continuó. Su tono de voz decía que no bromeaba al respecto.

Yuuri lo sabía. Y sin embargo, no podía creerle.

-¿Entonces por qué?- susurró e inmediatamente mordió su labio inferior, desviando su vista al suelo.

En realidad, eso era lo último en lo que quería pensar. Phichit era la última persona con la que quería discutir.

-Porque pensé que sería lo correcto- dijo él y Yuuri no pudo evitar mirarlo. Juntó las cejas.

-¿Lo _correcto_?- repitió, incrédulo.

-Eran unidos. El chico pasó toda la noche en el hospital. Sería muy cruel no decirle ni siquiera dónde iba a ser enterrado.

-¿ _Unidos_?- soltó. Se tomó unos segundos de silencio para leer el rostro del tailandés, esperando encontrar algún indicio de que bromeaba. De que había sido una muy mala broma. Pero no había nada de eso. -… Eran amantes- le recordó -¡Eran amantes!

-Yuuri…

-¡Invitaste al amante de mi esposo a su funeral!- Yuuri golpeó instintivamente la mano que Phichit puso sobre su hombro -¡No se trata de si fueron _unidos_ , o maestro y estudiante! ¡Maldita sea, Phichit! ¡Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que Victor no se lo haya cogido en esta misma cama!

-Yuuri, lo siento, no pensé que…

-Vete- dijo el japonés sin dejar que Phichit se terminara de disculpar.

-¿Qué?- parpadeó un par de veces.

-Por favor, Phichit, sólo… Sólo vete- Yuuri le dio la espalda.

La habitación se inundó de un silencio sepulcral por casi un minuto entero, hasta que Yuuri sintió los movimientos de Phichit en la cama, levantándose y después escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con delicadeza.

No fue hasta que se vio solo en aquella habitación que se puso de pie y, en un impulso, jaló las sábanas de la cama, arrojándolas al suelo y dejando el colchón al descubierto. Tomó los cojines y almohadas que adornaban la cama y las tiró a una esquina de la recámara.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y jaló sus cabellos.

No era suficiente.

En un instante ese lugar, ese santuario de amor, se había convertido en una prisión. Estaba encerrado en una prisión con mentiras colgadas en las paredes. Mentiras que veía todos los días y apenas se había percatado de lo que realmente eran.

Descolgó las fotos de la pared y las aventó a las sábanas. Se decepcionó cuando cayeron sin sonido, esperando que al caer al suelo se hubieran roto en mil pedazos. Y al mismo tiempo se sintió de alguna manera, aliviado de que estuvieran intactas. Mentiras o no, seguían siendo recuerdos.

Victor pudo haber sido una mentira. Pero él no lo era.

Maldito Victor.

Tomó una camisa suya que yacía a los pies de la cama. Iba a arrojarla al montón de cosas en la esquina, pero su brazo no tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo. El olor de la colonia de Victor aún estaba presente en la prenda.

Las lágrimas abandonaron los ojos del pelinegro.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y abrazó la camisa. Se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso. Hundió su nariz en la tela, reconociendo el familiar aroma a colonia y el distintivo olor de Victor.

Lo extrañaba.

Maldita sea.

Lo extrañaba.

Quería que Victor llegara de trabajar, cansado como últimamente lo hacía y cuando fuera a cambiarse de ropa, Yuuri lo confrontaría acerca de su estudiante. Y Victor diría la verdad, y se disculparía diciendo que fue un error y le prometería a Yuuri que no volvería a pasar, que no volvería a verlo. Y probablemente Yuuri se habría enfadado, se habría deprimido y dormido en la sala o en el departamento de Phichit.

Pero al final lo habría perdonado.

Tarde o temprano, lo habría perdonado.

Pero ese escenario no existiría nunca.

Porque Victor no volvería a casa.

Y lo que más le dolía a Yuuri era que jamás sabría la justificación por sus actos. O si alguna vez se arrepentiría. Si alguna vez sintió remordimiento de haber hecho lo que hizo.

Yuuri se sintió solo en ese momento. No, no solo. La soledad era no tener a nadie. Se sentía abandonado. Tener a alguien pero ser dejado de lado.

Se sentía traicionado.

Él, que se había abierto a Victor, que había sido honesto y fiel siempre, había sido traicionado. ¿Por qué Victor lo había hecho?

Lo peor era que no podía odiarlo.

No.

Porque Yuuri sabía que si Victor había hecho algo así, era porque él no había sido suficiente.

Nunca era suficiente.

.

Yuuri no salió de la habitación por dos días. Mari y Minako le llevaban de comer, pero el chico apenas y probaba bocado. Phichit se había estado quedando a dormir en su sala, sólo regresando a su departamento propio por ropas. Había regresado a la habitación del viudo para pedirle disculpas apropiadamente sobre lo que había ocurrido en el funeral, pero el otro no se había inmutado, permanecía recostado en la cama, vestido igual que ese día.

En el tercer día, Yuuri salió de su habitación, Mari estaba preparando la comida y Minako había arrasado con todo el alcohol de la casa, bebiendo lo último que quedaba de whisky. Phichit estaba metido en su celular en la sala. Los tres miraron al japonés cuando se dejó ver por primera vez en esos tres largos días.

-Phichit- le llamó y el tailandés se puso de pie de un brinco al escuchar su nombre -¿Puedes llevarme a la pista?

El chico parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿A nuestra pista? ¿Quieres patinar?

Yuuri soltó un suspiro pesado y se recargó contra la pared, sus lentes se movieron de lugar al chocar contra el muro.

-A la academia de patinaje, a su pista. Quiero recoger las pertenencias de Victor.

.

La pista de la academia era más grande que en la que Phichit y él practicaba, suficientemente grande para que varios grupos practicaran al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, por el momento sólo había un grupo de niños, unos veinte, aproximadamente. Sus familiares ocupaban una pequeña parte de las gradas y toda la pista estaba envuelta en una suave melodía rítmica.

Ambos sintieron nostalgia al entrar y ver a los niños practicando saltos básicos, con el entrenador siempre cerca. A esa edad sólo querían brincar y no saber nada de pasos de baile para adornar los saltos.

Phichit acordó en quedarse en la entrada, sentándose en las gradas más cercanas y observando a los niños, unos más experimentados que otros, unos más atrevidos que otros; mientras Yuuri iba a buscar los camerinos.

Un hombre en sus cuarentas y de complexión fornida se cruzó en el camino de Yuuri.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

Yuuri levantó la vista para toparse con la mirada fuerte del hombre. De cierta manera, le recordaba un poco a Celestino, así supo inmediatamente que se trataba de un instructor.

-Umm- comenzó, pero entonces el hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, reconociéndolo.

-¿Yuuri Katsuki?- preguntó.

Por supuesto que lo reconocería, era un entrenador de patinaje y él era el campeón mundial de patinaje artístico. Por un segundo pareció que iba a pedirle una foto o un autógrafo, pero entonces el hombre se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Vienes por las pertenencias de Victor?- preguntó. Por supuesto que también sabría de su matrimonio con el ruso.

Yuuri afirmó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

El hombre lo escoltó amablemente hasta los vestidores, en silencio, lo cuál Yuuri agradeció profundamente.

Le mostró el casillero de su esposo. Número 17.

Frente a él, había flores y cartas, probablemente de sus alumnos. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver lo querido que había sido por sus alumnos.

No se había atrevido a entrar a las redes sociales o prender los noticieros desde su muerte, sabía que estaría lleno de cosas sobre la leyenda que había sido. Su vida y carrera exprimida por los medios de comunicación ahora que había muerto.

-Me temo que no conozco la contraseña, pero quizás tú puedas descifrarla- dijo el hombre, y dicho eso se marchó.

Yuuri tomó el candado en su mano y puso la misma contraseña que había desbloqueado su celular, la fecha de su boda.

No se abrió.

Soltó un suspiro y su cabeza pegó contra el casillero de metal, haciendo un ruido hueco.

-¿Estás buscando algo?- una voz agresiva y retadora habló desde el otro lado de los vestidores y Yuuri levantó su mirada para ver a quién pertenecía.

Había decidido olvidar la voz, esperando nunca volver a verlo.

Era justo lo que le faltaba. Encontrarse con _él_.

El chico rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al percatarse a quién le había hablado. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando formular palabras.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó inmediatamente, aunque en realidad parecía no sentirlo. El joven se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse, cuando se detuvo y regresó su mirada a él -¿Vienes por sus cosas? ¿Estás intentando abrir el casillero?

Yuuri lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Conoces la contraseña?- preguntó y no se dio cuenta de que su voz había salido casi en un gruñido.

-Pensé que eran números al azar- dijo –Pero es la fecha de tu cumpleaños.

Yuuri cerró los ojos al escuchar aquello, pensativo. Tomó el candado, escéptico, y colocó la fecha de su cumpleaños. Se escuchó un clic y Yuuri volvió a pegar su cabeza contra el casillero. Apretó los puños.

¿Por qué Victor le hacía eso?

-Eres un maldito, Victor Nikiforov- masculló entre dientes.

-Ese es mi mantra- soltó el otro Yuri en un bufido y el japonés lo fulminó con la mirada –Hey, no eres el único al que Victor engañó. De haber sabido que era casado, jamás me habría metido con él.

Yuuri resopló.

-Seguro, no sabías que estábamos casados- dijo con un tono sarcástico, abriendo la puerta del casillero. El rubio hizo una mueca a sus espaldas.

-No, señor _soy el mejor patinador del mundo y todo el mundo debe de saber la historia de mi vida_ , no sabía que tú y Victor estaban casados- respondió con un gruñido.

Yuuri cerró la puerta del casillero de nuevo con un azote.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había enojado de esa manera? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Ese chico simplemente lo irritaba, lo sacaba de quicio.

-Vete al diablo- prácticamente le escupió las palabra antes de salir de los vestidores, dejando olvidado el casillero de Victor, semi-abierto.

Caminó con pasos largos y apresurados hasta donde había dejado a su amigo en las gradas. El tailandés lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Dónde están las cosas de Victor?- preguntó.

-Volveré en otra ocasión. Vámonos de aquí- fue lo único que respondió el japonés, acomodándose la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

.

La _otra ocasión_ a la que Yuuri se había referido fue esa misma noche.

Mari y Minako se habían ido hace un par de horas al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo de regreso a Japón, por lo que Phichit había ocupado el cuarto de huéspedes. Algo le decía que debía de quedarse con Yuuri, pero se sentía muy incómodo de compartir habitación con él después de lo ocurrido hace tres días. Igual, agradecía poder tener una cobija caliente para abrigarse, Yuuri había estado durmiendo sin sábanas esos días, abrigándose únicamente con una sudadera y pants.

El japonés lo despertó aproximadamente a la medianoche, iluminando su camino con la linterna del celular.

-¿Quieres ir a la academia de patinaje?- Phichit se talló los ojos -¿Por qué?

-Por las cosas de Victor.

-Yuuri, es medianoche, dudo que vaya a estar abierto- dijo el chico, bostezando y acomodándose para volver a dormir.

-Podemos intentar entrar por atrás- propuso el otro y Phichit abrió los ojos por completo.

-Guau, espera, ¿tú, Yuuri Katsuki, queriendo hacer algo ilegal? ¿Qué pasó con el chico que nos mandaba en taxi a casa a todos cuando habíamos tomado? ¿El que accidentalmente se robó una barra energética de la tienda y regresó al día siguiente para pagarla?

-Puedo ir solo- propuso y Phichit fingió pensarlo unos segundos.

-No, necesitarás un cómplice- accedió, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y comenzando a buscar sus zapatos –Uno con experiencia.

.

Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo habían terminado frente a la academia de patinaje vestidos totalmente de negro y cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro con un cubre-bocas y un gorro estilo _beanie_.

-Parecemos criminales- comentó Yuuri, al verse reflejado en el cristal de la puerta principal.

-Bueno, estamos haciendo algo ilegal, y probablemente haya cámaras- argumentó su amigo.

-Dudo mucho que los criminales decidan asaltar una pista de patinaje, ¿qué tienen, patines gastados?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta el gas de enfriamiento R22 en el mercado?

-¿Por qué sabrías tú eso?

-Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, Yuuri.

El japonés rodó los ojos.

Vio a su amigo acercarse cautelosamente a la puerta e iluminó la cerradura con su linterna, pretendiendo ser capaz de ver dentro de ésta. El tailandés sacó una delgada varilla de metal y comenzó a introducirla en el cerrojo. Yuuri se acercó a la puerta y simplemente la empujó, notando que ésta cedía. La puerta había estado abierta.

Los dos se miraron.

-Quizás no utilicen el R22- dijo Phichit cuando Yuuri le dirigió una mirada.

Entraron a la pista y Phichit comenzó a bajar por las gradas iluminando su camino con la linterna. Yuuri encendió el interruptor de la luz que se encontraba justo a un lado de la entrada. Phichit se detuvo para ver a su alrededor y Yuuri lo pasó de largo, quitándose el cubre-bocas y el gorro. Phichit hizo lo mismo, derrotado y lo siguió por detrás sin decir nada.

Llegaron a los vestidores y Yuuri se dirigió inmediatamente al casillero de Victor, agarrando el candado con su mano. Antes de que pudiera poner la contraseña, Phichit lo detuvo, tomándolo del hombro.

-Phichit, ¿qué…?

-Shh- lo calló Phichit, poniendo su dedo delante de sus labios e indicándole con la mirada una puerta al fondo que tenía la luz encendida.

Yuuri escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo.

Phichit comenzó a acercarse, Yuuri lo jaló de la manga de su suéter.

-Phichit, deberíamos irnos, podría ser el guardia de seguridad- susurró Yuuri, intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-¿El guardia de seguridad se está bañando?

-No me interesa saberlo- dijo Yuuri, pero al ver que el tailandés no desistía, decidió seguirle de cerca.

Phichit abrió lentamente la puerta, intentando ser lo más discreto posible. Rechinó un poco y los dos brincaron al imaginar que quien fuera que estaba ahí dentro podría haber escuchado y habría sido alertado, pero al ver que no había movimiento dentro de las duchas, se atrevieron a asomar su cabeza un poco más.

Yuuri soltó un grito que se ahogó en su garganta.

Un joven yacía en el piso de las duchas. El agua de la regadera se llevaba su sangre por la coladera.

Ambos sabían quién era.

Phichit fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo a socorrerlo. Lo levantó del suelo, notando como la palidez del muchacho era más intensa y sus labios casi habían perdido su color. El tailandés se vio aliviado cuando, al ser elevado del frío piso, el chico parpadeó un par de veces con dificultad, antes de volver a desmayarse.

-¡Yuuri, rápido! ¡Ayúdame!

El pelinegro no se movió.

Era obvio que el otro Yuri no quería ser salvado.

No cuando había sido él quien había cortado sus propias muñecas en la regadera.


	3. Catarsis

_Yuri había notado a Victor. Había notado la forma en la que sus caderas se movían sobre la pista de hielo, la gracia con la que sus manos adornaban la coreografía, la manera en la que sus profundos ojos azules acompañaban el sentimiento que su cuerpo intentaba expresar._

 _Victor también había notado a Yuri. Su gran destreza y determinación, su capacidad para recordar complejas secuencias de pasos y su habilidad para clavar todos los saltos pulcramente. Casi parecía un patinador nato._

 _Victor también había notado las cicatrices y los moretones que el joven se esforzaba por ocultar bajo sus ropas._

 _-¿No vas a ducharte?- le preguntó un día Victor en los vestidores, mientras terminaba de amarrarse las agujetas de los tenis. Sabía que el menor también era ruso, así que era algo liberador poder hablar en su idioma nativo con alguien más._

 _Todos sus alumnos solían terminar sus rutinas e ir directo a las regaderas a limpiarse y de ahí retirarse a sus hogares. Pero Yuri era distinto. Yuri solía quedarse más tiempo en la pista a practicar, y cuando terminaba completamente exhausto, se sentaba en las bancas de los vestidores a ver su celular._

 _-¿Acaso quieres verme desnudo? Pervertido. Sigo siendo un menor de edad, puedes ir a prisión- respondió el rubio en ruso. Le gustaba hablar con Victor, era como si hablaran en secreto, nadie más podía entenderles –No me gusta ducharme frente a tantas personas- explicó, sin separar su mirada del celular._

 _-¿Así que esperas a que todos se vayan?- Victor levantó una ceja._

 _-Mhm- murmuró el otro. Había dejado de pasar su pulgar por la pantalla del celular, con la mirada perdida en el mismo perfil de twitter desde hace varios segundos. Era obvio que su mente no estaba realmente en twitter._

 _Victor jaló su brazo repentinamente, haciendo que Yuri se paralizara por completo. Levantó la manga de su suéter, revelando unas marcas moradas alrededor de su muñeca y más moretones que subían por sus brazos, contrastando con su blanca piel._

 _-¿Es por esto?- preguntó Victor, enfrentándolo._

 _Yuri se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se puso de pie, notablemente irritado._

 _-No te incumbe, viejo- le gruñó y salió de los vestidores, abriendo la puerta de una patada._

 _Victor vio cómo el joven se alejaba. Se preguntó si había sido demasiado directo, tal vez más sutileza habría sido buena. Pero él no era exactamente una persona sutil._

 _Soltó un suspiro pesado._

.

Yuuri observaba desde el marco de la puerta como Phichit terminaba de vendar las muñecas del joven ruso. Éste había recuperado la consciencia, pero tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito. No había soltado palabra alguna durante el camino y había hecho todo lo que el tailandés le había dicho, incluso presionar sobre la herida mientras el otro abría el paquete de vendas.

-Listo. Curado- anunció Phichit, poniéndose de pie.

 _Yurio_ dejó caer su brazo sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de cenar?- preguntó amablemente el tailandés.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

Phichit suspiró cuando no recibió respuesta y decidió dejar al chico solo por un tiempo. Salió de la habitación de huéspedes, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Quieres que pidamos pizza o comida china?- preguntó Phichit a Yuuri, sacando su celular. El japonés tomó la mano de su amigo con la que sostenía el móvil y la bajó lentamente. Sus miradas encontrándose.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó lentamente.

-¿Intentando pedirnos algo de cenar? ¿O prefieres cocinar?

-Sabes a qué me refiero, Phichit- la mirada de Yuuri era completamente seria. Incluso intimidante. Su amigo respiró hondo.

-Sé que no te agrada, ¡y tienes toda la razón!- agregó rápidamente antes de que el japonés pudiera decir algo –Pero, vamos, no pretendías dejar al chico morir desangrado en unos vestidores en una pista de patinaje, ¿o si?

-No sé si lo notaste, Phichit, pero esas heridas no fueron un accidente.

-Dicen que no debes tomar decisiones estando enojado o deprimido- se justificó.

-No sabes cómo se sentía, tal vez llevaba tiempo planeándolo.

-Sé que no negó nuestra ayuda- dijo Phichit, trayendo con sus palabras silencio y una batalla de miradas entre los dos.

Yuuri pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

-Sólo llevémoslo al hospital y ya.

-Invadimos propiedad privada, Yuuri. No podemos llevarlo, van a hacer preguntas. Ya no tengo derecho a fianzas en Nueva York.

Yuuri se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Pretendes que se quede en mi cuarto de huéspedes?- levantó una ceja -¿Acaso quieres jugar con mi paciencia?

-No es necesario- _Yurio_ salió de la habitación, y los miró desde el marco de la puerta. Tenía enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos –Yo mismo me iré de aquí.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- se ofreció Phichit, mientras Yuuri hacía muecas.

-Estoy bien. No necesito su ayuda.

-Bien- soltó el japonés.

-Yuuri- Phichit le dedicó una mirada y el mayor se encogió de hombros –Dime dónde vives, no voy a dejarte ir así. Hace un frío terrible allá afuera- insistió el tailandés.

El otro Yuri miró hacia la ventana y pareció cambiar de opinión. Bajó el rostro.

-A la academia, entonces.

Phichit frunció el ceño.

-No puedes pensar en ir a practicar a estas horas, ¿verdad? ¿Y en tu estado?

-Vivo ahí.

-¿Vives en los vestidores de una pista de patinaje?- Yuuri lo miró desde el sillón, con escepticismo.

-Claro que eso no puede ser, ¿verdad? Vamos, dame tu dirección- Phichit podía ser muy insistente.

-Tenía un departamento, pero me echaron. Llevo dos días viviendo en la academia. Robé una llave.

Eso explicaba porqué había estado todo abierto.

-¿Te echaron?- no sólo insistente, Phichit podía ser muy entrometido también.

El Yuri ruso se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. Se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato. Pero aún así, cedió. Tal vez se sentía cómodo con Phichit.

-Victor pagaba mi renta- soltó.

Yuuri se puso de pie del sillón.

-Por supuesto que lo hacía- soltó.

-Yuuri- Phichit le llamó, notando como la tensión de la habitación incrementaba con su caminar agresivo.

-No. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que Victor pagaba tu renta! ¡Por supuesto que MI esposo pagaba la renta de su… argh!- señaló a _Yurio_ , con los dientes apretados. No pudo soltar la palabra que quería decir. Era como si insultara a su difunto esposo.

-¡Yo no pedí que lo hiciera!- respondió el rubio.

-¡Debí de haberte dejado desangrándote en ese lugar!

-¡Bueno, ese era el plan! Pero al parecer mis planes siempre son arruinados. Si no es Victor, son ustedes.

-¿Victor?- el japonés reaccionó al escuchar el nombre.

-Olvídalo- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada –Me voy de aquí.

-No, no, no, no- Phichit se interpuso en su camino –Ni creas que voy a permitir que camines a la academia en medio de la noche, con este frío y en estado anémico.

-No intenten hacer su buena obra del día conmigo- gruñó.

-Deja que se vaya, Phichit. O si tanto quieres ayudarlo, ¿por qué no lo llevas a TU departamento?

-Pasa al menos la noche aquí, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes- dijo el moreno, ignorando a su amigo.

-Mi casa, Phichit, ¡es MI casa!- bramó Yuuri por última vez antes de dirigirse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Phichit y Yuri dirigieron su vista a la puerta cerrada.

-Insisto. Al menos por esta noche- sonrió Phichit y el ruso suspiró rendido.

Phichit acompañó al rubio a la habitación de huéspedes, lo observó mientras el otro se acostaba y se cubría con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó el chico cuando Phichit apagó la luz y antes de que éste saliera. El tailandés se detuvo a escucharlo –Yuuri es tu amigo, ¿no? ¿Por qué ayudarme después de lo que hice?

Phichit se rascó la cabeza.

-Sonará algo tonto, pero…- mordió su labio inferior antes de continuar –Yuuri y yo somos mejores amigos. Lo hemos sido desde hace años. Y yo simplemente no pude soportar verlo cuando se enteró de lo que había entre tú y Victor –soltó un suspiro –Yuuri lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado. Y justo ahora está en una batalla interna que se debate entre seguirlo amando u odiarlo y yo, bueno, no quiero que Yuuri lo odie. Así que pensé que si él te conocía mejor podría, no sé, perdonarlo al menos un poco…

Yuri cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

-Tienes razón- dijo el rubio –Es tonto.

.

La mañana siguiente fue incómoda para todos.

 _Yurio_ había querido despertarse temprano e irse de ahí sin toparse con ninguno de los otros dos. Pero lamentablemente tenía el sueño más pesado que Yuuri y Phichit. Cuando salió de la habitación, los dos patinadores estaban discutiendo en la cocina, con una taza de café en sus manos.

El ruso alcanzó a escuchar parte de su conversación.

-Por supuesto que no voy a dejar que se quede- dijo el japonés, de una manera un poco agresiva, tal vez para convencer a Phichit que no cambiaría de opinión. No pareció darle resultado.

-Vamos, Yuuri, el chico duerme en unos vestidores.

-No es mi responsabilidad- decretó, y le dio la espalda a su amigo, para beber un sorbo de su taza.

-Cierto. Era la de Victor.

Las palabras de Phichit parecieron tocar un nervio en Yuuri, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara. Aún así, no cedió.

-Como dije, no es mi problema.

 _Yurio_ decidió salir de entre las sombras y se quedó parado en el pasillo, sin saber realmente qué hacer en ese lugar.

-Ah, buenos días- saludo el tailandés. Yuuri simplemente le dio otro sorbo a su taza, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

-…Días- respondió, por simple cortesía hacia Phichit. Si Yuuri también hubiese saludado, probablemente él no habría respondido nada.

-Hay café, ¿tomas café?- preguntó Phichit, agitando la taza de la cafetera en la mano. Yurio afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y Phichit lo invitó a sentarse a su lado en la barra de la cocina. Cuando Yuri se acercaba, Yuuri dejó su lugar en la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, tomó una revista y se sentó en el sofá con su taza.

Phichit habló mientras le servía café al rubio.

-Por cierto, Yuuri, estaba hablando anoche con Celestino. Está dispuesto a volver a entrenarnos y mudarse de Detroit. Dice que regreses a la pista cuando te sientas listo.

Hubo silencio.

Phichit y Yuri vieron a Yuuri de espaldas dejando la revista sobre la mesa de cristal del centro junto con la taza y dejarse caer en la comodidad de su sofá.

-¿Yuuri?- Phichit habló con delicadeza –Vas a volver, ¿cierto?

No hubo respuesta.

El ruso levantó una ceja. ¿Yuuri pensaba retirarse?

-No estoy seguro- respondió el japonés en un susurro.

 _Yurio_ pensó que, por lo poco que lo conocía, Phichit iba a intentar convencerlo, hablar con él, pero se sorprendió cuando los segundos de silencio corrían y el rostro de Phichit no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Voy a traer el desayuno- fue lo único que dijo el tailandés y después se terminó todo el café de su taza.

Cuando Phichit se puso de pie, _Yurio_ le siguió.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya- dijo el rubio. Phichit lo detuvo.

-Quédate al menos a desayunar, insisto- dijo amablemente y _Yurio_ realmente no tenía ganas de negarse, tampoco era como si tuviera dinero suficiente para comer. Iba a decir que lo acompañaría entonces, pero vio como unas cuántas lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer sus ojos y decidió quedarse sin argumentar.

Phichit también necesitaría un tiempo a solas. Tenía que pensar.

El tailandés se retiró sin decir nada más, con miedo a que su voz se quebrara. Y _Yurio_ se quedó varios segundos parado frente a la puerta.

Finalmente, decidió sentarse en la sala. Era más cómodo. Aunque tuviera que lidiar con la presencia de Yuuri.

Se sentó en el sillón más alejado de él, con su taza de café cerca del rostro, sintiendo como el vapor calentaba su nariz.

Le dio un soplido a su café, seguido de un sorbo.

Probablemente pasaron diez minutos en silencio. _Yurio_ contemplaba su reflejo en la televisión y Yuuri mantenía la vista gacha. El ruso observó el reflejo de Yuuri desde la pantalla.

Se aburrió rápidamente de contar la respiración del japonés y decidió ver a su alrededor.

La sala estaba llena de fotografías. Fotografías con Victor y Yuuri en ellas. Posando felizmente a la cámara, como la feliz pareja que alguna vez fueron.

Sintió náuseas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de huéspedes.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó el japonés.

-A dormir- respondió sin mirarlo y sin dejar de caminar.

-Por supuesto que no- lo detuvo Yuuri. El ruso lo miró con una ceja levantada –No te ofendas, pero no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no vas a intentar robar algo.

 _Yurio_ rodó los ojos.

-Claro, tu juego de sábanas egipcias se verían divinas en mi banca- regresó a la sala y cayó de sentón sobre el sillón.

Yuuri curveó los labios ante el chiste. Sólo un poco. No lo suficiente para que el chico le agradara.

.

Phichit había llegado con mucha comida de una cafetería a unas cuadras del departamento de Yuuri. _Yurio_ no se había limitado al momento de comer, a diferencia de Yuuri, que apenas y probó bocado.

Cuando terminó, _Yurio_ finalmente pudo retirarse. Esta vez Phichit no insistió en que se quedara, sólo le recordó que le llamara si necesitaba algo.

Cuando se vieron solos de nuevos los dos amigos, el silencio reinó por el resto del día.

Ambos tenían algo que decir. Pero estaban mentalmente agotados, así que callaron.

.

 _Cuando su grupo terminó de practicar, Victor esperó en las gradas ansiosamente. Ignoró todas las veces que su celular vibró con notificaciones de redes sociales y uno que otro mensaje. Estaba muy concentrado, pensando en la estrategia que usaría._

 _El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que calculó y repentinamente todos sus estudiantes ya se retiraban a sus casas, despidiéndose de él de lejos. Todo excepto uno que siempre se quedaba más tarde que el resto._

 _Respiró hondo y se puso de pie, encaminándose a los vestidores._

 _Cuando abrió, Yuri seguía dentro, sacando ropa limpia de su mochila. Cuando el ruso lo miró, rodó los ojos._

 _-Mira, si esto es sobre…- comenzó, pero Victor lo interrumpió._

 _-Arréglate y acompáñame. Conozco una cafetería aquí cerca- dijo. No, ordenó._

 _El menor levantó una ceja._

 _-Tengo que regresar a casa- dijo._

 _-Sé que hay veces que sales más tarde que hoy. Va a ser rápido._

 _El rubio vio a su entrenador a los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo veía con esa actitud, sin una sonrisa, completamente serio, casi molesto._

 _No se negó. Tomó su ropa y se fue a las duchas, saliendo limpio y vestido nuevamente._

 _Eran principios de Noviembre en Nueva York y conforme los días pasaban, Yuri se daba cuenta que su nuevo abrigo no soportaría el frío de Nueva York. Quizás era hora de abrir la caja de ropa de Moscú, al parecer había subestimado el invierno neoyorquino._

 _-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Victor, al ver como el menor se cruzaba de brazos en un intento por mantenerse caliente._

 _-No- mintió y Victor pudo notarlo inmediatamente._

 _Antes de que Yuri pudiera alegar algo, su entrenador se había quitado la bufanda y la había amarrado alrededor de su cuello._

 _Sin importar cuántas veces Yuri le dijo que no era necesario, el mayor insistió y finalmente Yuri decidió abrazarse al calor de la tela._

 _Calor y el aroma de Victor._

 _El café estaba más lleno de lo que Yuri habría pensado. Quizás por el clima, quizás porque era viernes, sea cual sea el motivo, se sentía incómodo._

 _Victor y él tomaron asiento en una mesa al fondo, lejos de las ventanas y lo más lejos posible del resto de Nueva York en ese establecimiento._

 _La mesera se acercó y saludó a Victor con un apretón de manos, pero sin dejar el profesionalismo de lado. Yuri no sabía si Victor era simplemente simpático con todo el mundo o venía muy seguido al lugar. Tal vez ambas._

 _Los dos ordenaron lo mismo, un capuchino, pero Victor pidió el suyo con canela._

 _-¿Y cómo te va en la escuela, Yuri?- preguntó el mayor. Yuri se sorprendió de no recibir una pregunta directa al tema que sabía que Victor quería tocar._

 _-Uhm… bien- respondió._

 _-¿Tienes buenas calificaciones? Entrenas muy duro, ¿seguro que el patinaje no te distrae de tus deberes?_

 _-Tengo buenas notas- respondió secamente, sin entrar en detalles._

 _Sus bebidas llegaron rápido y Victor le sonrió a la mesera, a quien se le notó el sonrojo inmediatamente._

 _Yuri levantó una ceja y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Victor comenzó a echarle azúcar a su capuchino antes de siquiera probarlo._

 _-¿Y tienes novia?- soltó inesperadamente y Yuri se quemó la lengua._

 _-N-no tengo- respondió después de soltar un quejido de dolor._

 _-¿Hay alguien que te guste?- intentó de nuevo._

 _-No._

 _Victor se tornó pensativo, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano._

 _-Mmm. ¿Extrañas Rusia?_

 _-¿Quieres ir al grano, Victor? Sé porqué quieres hablar conmigo. Es sobre las heridas, ¿cierto?_

 _-Pensaba ponerte cómodo antes, pero ok, ¿son auto infligidas?- preguntó directamente._

 _-¿Qué? No, no son auto infligidas._

 _-¿Es alguien de tu escuela?... ¿O es alguien de tu familia?- El entrenador nota como el cuerpo entero de Yuri se tensa ante la última pregunta. -¿Es tu padre?_

 _Yuri se mantiene en silencio por un largo momento._

 _-Padrastro…- corrige._

 _-¿Lo has denunciado? ¿Has hecho al respecto?_

 _-Sí, sí he hecho algo al respecto- responde y se pone de pie, tomando su mochila y dejando su café casi completo sobre la mesa –He evitado llegar a casa cuando él sigue despierto- dice y entonces se va._

 _Victor quiere ir detrás de él y detenerlo. Quiere ayudarlo._

 _Mas no lo hace._

 _Se queda sentado al fondo de esa pequeña cafetería en la enorme Nueva York._

 _La siguiente semana existió un silencio incómodo entre ambos._

 _Son exactamente siete días después de esa conversación en esa cafetería, que Victor olvida las llaves de su auto dentro de su casillero, así que regresa a los vestidores por ella._

 _Es entonces que encuentra a Yuri, desnudo en una esquina de las regaderas. Con una navaja apuntando a su muñeca._

 _Ambos se miran por largos instantes, se congelan ante la presencia del otro._

 _Y Victor corre hacia él, arroja el arma y lo abraza contra su pecho._

 _Y espera._

 _Espera que el menor lo empuje, lo golpeé, le grite. Pero ese momento nunca llega._

 _En su lugar comienza a llorar. Y Victor recuerda que es solamente un niño._

 _No importa que sus ropas se estén empapando bajo el agua y que no tenga un cambio limpio. No se separa. Se atreve a acariciar delicadamente la espalda del menor._

 _La espalda llena de moretones y lo que parecían ser chupetones._

 _Victor decidió en ese mismo momento que no permitiría que Yuri regresara a esa casa jamás._

 _._

Yuri recuerda ese día inevitablemente al encontrarse pasando tanto frío que decide tomar la bufanda que Victor le dio. Su último recurso.

Se recuesta en el suelo, usando su mochila de almohada y unas toallas limpias de los vestidores para no estar directamente sobre el frío y duro piso.

Intenta conciliar el sueño por horas, sus ojos fijos en el reloj que no para de moverse y que el movimiento de sus manecillas han sido lo único que ha escuchado toda la noche. Normalmente le gustaba poner su música, pero ese día tenía muchas cosas en mente.

Había pasado dos días desde ese incómodo desayuno en silencio en casa de Yuuri. Phichit le había marcado, cuatro veces para ser exactos, pero todas las llamadas habían sido colgadas al momento. Entonces había empezado a mandar mensajes de texto, pidiéndole que se vieran muchas veces. Yuri se preguntó si el chico era en realidad un hipócrita por hacerse llamar el mejor amigo de Yuuri y después intentar verse con él. O quizás lo citaba para cuestionarlo sobre su relación con Victor, lo cuál era, en realidad, lo más probable. No importaba la razón, sinceramente, Yuri bloqueó su número.

Cuando cerró los ojos, esforzándose por dormir, el rostro del otro Yuuri apareció en su mente. Los ojos hinchados, la cabeza gacha, la falta de apetito. Era obvio que estaba destrozado por la muerte de Victor. Y luego estaba él, todavía resentido porque Victor le había ocultado el ligerísimo detalle de que era casado.

Ni siquiera había podido lamentarse por su muerte.

Su celular vibró con una notificación de twitter y el sonido fue suficiente para que Yuri se rindiera ante el fútil intento por conciliar el suelo. Abrió los ojos con un gruñido, se puso de pie y tomó sus patines.

.

 _Yuuri despierta una mañana del 19 de Abril, sintiendo como es atacado con caricias y besos de su novio. Su primera reacción es sonreír, pero después siente las manos del ruso acariciando sus costados y comienza a reír, intentando alejar al hombre de él. Batallan un poco en la cama y cuando finalmente Yuuri logra apresar las muñecas del otro las risas cesan y la habitación se vuelve silenciosa. Ambos se miran, profundamente. Y Yuuri sabe porqué Victor sonríe, sabe porqué no se levantó como todas las mañanas a iniciar su rutina y lo dejó continuar durmiendo._

 _Yuuri deposita un suave beso en sus labios. Sonríe._

 _-Feliz aniversario- le dice._

 _-No lo olvidaste- comenta el ruso, finalmente libre del agarre de su pareja._

 _-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_

 _Ciertamente, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podría olvidar aquello que llevaba planeando por semanas?_

 _-Voy a prepararte el desayuno- dice Victor, poniéndose de pie._

 _-Yo quería prepararte el desayuno._

 _-Vamos mejor a desayunar, entonces, que alguien más nos prepare el desayuno- propone y Yuuri sonríe, aceptando la oferta. Victor toma unas ropas de su clóset y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha._

 _Cuando la puerta se cierra, Yuuri abre el cajón de su mesa de noche. Debajo de un libro, encuentra lo que busca. Una pequeña caja. La abre para confirmar que todo está en orden y ve el anillo de oro dentro._

 _Respira profundamente. ¿Le gustará a Victor? ¿Le quedará? Yuuri llevaba semanas tocando las manos de Victor únicamente para intentar medir el grosor de su dedo. Igual había decidido comprarlo un par de números más grande, sólo por si acaso._

 _Vuelve a guardarlo y se deja caer en la cama. Ni siquiera había llegado la hora y ya se sentía muy nervioso. Sentía sus manos temblar. La duda llenaba su cabeza, lo había estado haciendo desde que se dispuso a buscar un anillo para Victor._

 _¿Y si Victor no se sentía listo? ¿Y si la noche no salía tan perfecta como esperaba? ¿Y si Victor simplemente decía que no? Y es que apenas era su primer aniversario desde que comenzaron a salir, ¿no era muy apresurado?_

 _Inhaló y exhaló._

 _Escuchó la voz de Victor desde el baño._

 _-¿Yuuri? ¿No piensas acompañarme?_

 _Sonrió._

 _._

 _Ambos habían elegido el restaurante de su cena. Era uno elegante, de comida italiana. Ninguno había ido anteriormente, así que no sabían qué esperar de la comida. En las fotos en internet se veía hermoso y mágico, con el piso de madera, árboles entre las mesas y lámparas de luz cálida colgando de las ramas, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Era el escenario perfecto para pedirle matrimonio a Victor._

 _La pequeña caja aterciopelada estaba guardada dentro del bolsillo de su saco. Yuuri sentía que quemaba cada vez que lo sentía. Era un constante recordatorio de lo que iba a hacer esa noche._

 _Se quitó el saco y lo colgó en la silla, con extremo cuidado, temiendo dar un paso en falso y que la caja se cayera de su lugar y Victor la viera._

" _Basta, basta, Yuuri. Deja de pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal."_

 _Ambos se sentaron en extremos opuestos de la mesa, y el mesero puso las cartas frente a ellos. Ordenaron rápidamente, pidiendo también una botella de vino._

 _-¿Vas a beber?- preguntó Victor. Y claro que Yuuri sabía a qué se refería. Aunque Victor tampoco tenía un historial limpio._

 _Pero por supuesto que debía haber una botella de vino. Aunque ninguno de los dos la bebiera._ Tenía _que haber una botella de vino._

 _Su comida no tardó mucho en llegar. Y Yuuri comenzó a ser consciente de que el tiempo corría rápidamente conforme la comida iba desapareciendo del plato a porciones._

 _Ni siquiera probó realmente su comida, ¿estaba buena? ¿Estaba mala? ¿Muy salada? No sabía. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que algo de sus platos desaparecía._

 _¿Debería de hincarse? ¿Se vería mal haciéndolo? ¿Inapropiado? ¿Anticuado? ¿A Victor le gustaría una propuesta a la antigua? ¿Atraería la atención de los demás clientes? ¿Victor se sentiría incómodo de que todos los miraran?_

 _Entonces los platos quedaron limpios y el mesero no tardó en acercarse a la mesa para retirarlos. Los ojos de Yuuri buscaron los de Victor y cuando ambos se encontraron en silencio, Yuuri inhaló por última vez y se llenó de calma. No era seguridad, definitivamente no, era algo más cercano al "sólo hazlo". Y así hizo._

 _Sacó la cajita de terciopelo rojo del bolsillo de su abrigo y se sorprendió de que sus manos no temblaran cuando estuvo en su palma. La mirada de Victor cambió a una de sorpresa total. Yuuri vio de reojo al mesero acercándose con el menú de postres, deteniéndose para analizar la escena y dándose media vuelta de regreso a la estación. Yuuri recordaría eso a la hora de dejar la propina._

 _-Victor- comenzó, aclarándose la garganta después de hacerlo. Su garganta estaba completamente seca._

 _-Oh por dios- el ruso parpadeó. Y es importante decir eso, que parpadeó. Porque había estado mirando con tanta intensidad la caja que había olvidado hacerlo. Había olvidado cómo funcionaba su cuerpo en general._

 _-¿Me harías el honor…- ¿eso sonó muy cliché? ¿Muy cursi? "Sólo hazlo". –…de casarte conmigo?_

 _Abrió la caja y ahora sí que Victor había olvidado como su cuerpo funcionaba. Miró el anillo. Apreció como reflejaba la luz de las lámparas sobre ellos, como brillaba._

 _Y todo era perfecto. Inesperadamente, todo había salido perfecto, Yuuri pensó._

 _El rostro de Victor, con la iluminación resaltando sus facciones, el brillo en sus ojos, sus labios separados, como esperando a decir algo. Y Yuuri decidió que grabaría esa escena, a ese Victor, por siempre en sus memorias._

 _Y entonces Victor rió._

 _Había salido como un bufido primero, y después se había convertido en una risa que parecía tener problemas por contener. Yuuri frunció el ceño, confundido. Definitivamente no era la reacción que esperaba._

 _Victor llevó la mano a su propio saco. Sacó su propia caja. Y Yuuri la miró incrédulo._

 _-Yo al menos intentaba esperar a que termináramos el postre- dijo. Abrió la caja y un anillo similar al que Yuuri había comprado se mostró._

 _Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces._

 _-¿Eh?- soltó._

 _Victor tomó la mano de Yuuri y comenzó a colocar lentamente el anillo, dejando que la piel del japonés rozara con el metal._

 _-¿Te casarías conmigo, Yuuri Katsuki?- preguntó, el anillo encajando a la perfección -Aunque ya sé tu respuesta._

 _Yuuri se dio cuenta que pedirlo era diferente a ser a quien se lo piden. No fue capaz de contestar._

 _Victor puso su mano frente a él, esperando que Yuuri colocara el anillo en su dedo._

 _Y así lo hizo, en silencio._

 _El anillo quedó grande._

 _Ambos lo notaron._

 _Y ambos rieron._

.

Yuuri no podía dormir.

Había intentado todas las posiciones posibles. Boca arriba, boca abajo, de lado, abrazando una almohada, en posición fetal, incluso terminó con los pies sobre la cabecera, esperando cansar a su cuerpo lo suficiente para dormir. Pero todo había sido inútil.

Volvió a recostarse boca arriba, mentalmente agotado por tanto esforzarse en lograr algo tan natural. Ladeó su cabeza y sus ojos se fijaron en el anillo de su dedo.

Incluso después de todo, había sido incapaz de quitárselo.

Su dedo sin el anillo se sentía… mal. Simplemente mal. Como si el anillo se hubiera convertido en otra extensión de su cuerpo, quitárselo se sentía innatural. Incluso había desarrollado un tic que hacía que sus dedos jugaran con el anillo cada vez que se sentía inseguro o nervioso.

Ese anillo, con el que se había convertido en el esposo de Victor, se había vuelto su fortaleza. Quitárselo era como quitarse la vida.

Siempre pensó que para Victor sería lo mismo.

No entendía cuando había dejado de ser todo así.

Se levantó de la cama, continuaba vistiendo sus ropas de esa tarde, una sudadera y pantalones. Se puso los tenis más cercanos y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

Phichit ya se había ido a su propio departamento, aunque seguía visitando todos los días y llamando a todas horas. Yuuri agradecía el gesto, le evitaba pensar en todo el desastre que era su vida.

Pero Phichit debería de estar dormido ahora, y la mente de Yuuri había comenzado a trabajar.

Tenía que hablar con el otro Yuri.

Tenía que conocer la verdad.

.

Esta vez no escondió su rostro de las cámaras ni usó guantes para no dejar huellas. Entró por la puerta principal, como si fueran las tres de la tarde, en un día normal. La puerta se abrió fácilmente para él, dándole acceso a la pista de patinaje.

 _Yurio_ estaba patinando.

El rink estaba en absoluto silencio, con excepción del sonido que hacían las navajas al deslizarse por el hielo. No había melodía alguna y sin embargo, Yuuri podía jurar que escuchaba algo. Eran los movimientos de _Yurio_ , sus expresiones, su figura bailando sobre el hielo, que creaban música. Música imaginaria, que no podía ser escuchada, pero sí sentida.

Yuuri tomó asiento en una de las sillas y observó en silencio. El rubio no lo había notado, muy concentrado en sus movimientos, sumido en sus sentimientos y confiado en que nadie debería de estar ahí a tales horas.

Yuuri no había mentido cuando le dijo a Phichit que estaba inseguro sobre qué hacer con su carrera. No se sentía inspirado, y ahora que había perdido a su musa para siempre, dudaba alguna vez volver a recuperar la motivación. Llevaba ya días pensando en eso y ahora toda su resolución se nublaba al ver al chico. _Yurio_ se desahogaba en el hielo, igual que él alguna vez había hecho. El ruso intentaba exhaustar su cuerpo al límite, para evitar pensar, huir de la realidad. Y lo hacía de una bella y pulida manera, Yuuri notó.

Era tan bueno como un patinador profesional. Se preguntó si Victor había pensado en inscribirlo a competencias. Se preguntó si _Yurio_ querría.

Se preguntó si _Yurio_ ganaría.

Tenía el potencial para ganar.

Los ojos del japonés estaban puestos sobre el chico mientras hacía un flip en el aire y caía perfectamente, continuando con su danzar. Entonces volvió a tomar potencia y realizó un cuádruple _salchow_. Yuuri separó los labios, sorprendido de las habilidades del chico, ese salto era difícil de clavar, incluso él como profesional tenía problemas.

 _Yurio_ se elevó en el aire, girando todo su cuerpo, Yuuri casi podía verlo en cámara lenta. Vio como su patín golpeaba el hielo, para después trastabillar y tirar a su usuario contra el duro y frío hielo. Yuuri brincó de su asiento con preocupación cuando el cuerpo del menor rodó hasta golpear con una de las paredes del rink con un quejido de dolor.

El pelinegro bajó rápidamente hasta el rink, para asegurarse que el menor se encontraba consciente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- fue lo primero que dijo el ruso cuando lo vio, parpadeando varias veces, como intentando despertar de aquella ilusión que su cerebro le había provocado por la concusión.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el otro, ignorando la pregunta. Le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

 _Yurio_ no la aceptó, recargándose en la pared del rink para levantarse y recuperar el equilibrio.

El rubio fue a la entrada de la pista y tomó los protectores de las navajas, apoyándose en el borde de las paredes, las colocó en sus patines y salió hacia el pasillo, ignorando la presencia del otro Yuuri.

-Es el tiempo en el aire, ¿sabes?- dijo Yuuri mientras veía que el otro se alejaba.

 _Yurio_ se detuvo, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hah?- dijo, casi en un gruñido.

Yuuri tragó saliva y lo encaró.

-El tiempo en el aire, todo es tiempo. También falla un poco tu giro, utilizas mucho la fuerza de tu torso, deberías de usar más la fuerza de tus piernas- explicó. Y _Yurio_ se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-Claro, olvidé que tú eras el profesional- masculló con sarcasmo.

-Puedo enseñarte…- dijo y después se dio cuenta de lo que había propuesto, bajó la mirada –Si quieres.

-Pensé que querías retirarte.

Ante el comentario, Yuuri volvió a levantar la mirada. Se mantuvo en silencio. _Yurio_ apretó los dientes y volvió a caminar, esta vez en dirección hacia Yuuri. Se apoyó nuevamente del borde de las paredes del rink para quitarle el plástico protector a las navajas.

-Veamos si tienes razón y puedes ayudarme a clavarlo.

El chico volvió a la pista.

Yuuri le explicó desde afuera del rink la teoría del salto, haciendo imitaciones sobre el giro, la posición, la salida y el aterrizaje. También tocaron puntos sobre los tiempos entre todos éstos.

 _Yurio_ pudo clavarlo al primer intento, siguiendo las instrucciones del japonés. Al caer perfectamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios instintivamente. Se encontró con la sonrisa del otro e inmediatamente borró la idea de felicidad de su mente.

Yuuri se puso cómodo y continuó dándole consejos, instrucciones, observando y corrigiendo, y el otro Yuri siguió todos y cada uno de éstos sin chistar.

Se detuvieron cuando _Yurio_ se recargó contra las paredes, con la respiración agitada y el sudor corriendo por su frente. Miró a Yuuri desde uno de los asientos más cercanos al rink, una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Creo que eso es todo por ahora- murmuró _Yurio_ , encontrándose sin aire al terminar la frase.

-Lo siento, deberías dormir- se disculpó el japonés y _Yurio_ simplemente negó con la mano, aún incapaz de recuperar el aliento.

-Fui yo quien empezó a patinar porque no podía dormir, de todas maneras- dijo.

El rubio salió por segunda vez del rink y colocó los protectores de las navajas, se dejó caer en una de las sillas, varios asientos lejos del japonés.

El silencio entre los dos volvió. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración del menor.

-¿De verdad vives aquí?- preguntó de repente Yuuri.

-¿Por qué mentiría?- respondió _Yurio_ con otra pregunta. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente.

-No lo sé. ¿Para hacerme sentir mal? ¿Empatía? Tú dime.

-Claro, yo soy el de la mente maestra criminal, ¿verdad?

El rubio llevó su mano a la frente, limpiándose el sudor con el dorso, y peinando su fleco a los lados para refrescarse mejor.

-Tengo una habitación extra- comentó Yuuri y el menor lo miró con asombro, esperando alguna otra reacción del japonés, pero éste únicamente bajó la cabeza.

-¿Acaso tú… estás…?- la sorpresa de _Yurio_ le impedía terminar de formular su pregunta.

-Es mejor que una banca en los vestidores de una pista de patinaje, ¿no?- comentó el otro, hundiéndose en sus hombros.

-Veo que mi plan funcionó- comentó _Yurio_ y el otro chico le miró con una ceja levantada. –Hacerte sentir mal, hacerte sentir empatía. Soy una mente maestra.- explicó.

Yuuri sonrió. Sonrió sólo un poco.

Aún no había olvidado lo que el chico había hecho.

.

-Tal vez quieras cambiar tus costosas sábanas egipcias por unas más baratas antes de que me acueste.- bromeó _Yurio_ al entrar a la habitación de huéspedes con su mochila al hombro. Yuuri había insistido en que trajera todas sus cosas. Todo esto estaba dentro de una simple mochila.

-No tengo sábanas baratas.

-Guau, veo que el patinaje es un deporte lucrativo- el ruso dejó caer su mochila al suelo sin delicadeza, a pesar de que toda su vida se encontraba dentro de ésta.

-Mmm, unos cuántos patrocinadores, contratos con marcas de ropa deportiva, etcétera. Se vive cómodamente- Yuuri observó mientras el chico se quitaba los zapatos gastados.

-Y sólo tienes que participar en el Grand Prix una vez al año. ¿Dónde firmo?- dijo, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Te gustaría?- y ahí estaba la pregunta que el japonés había querido preguntar toda la noche.

-¿Patinar competitivamente?- _Yurio_ levantó una ceja.

Yuuri se cruzó de brazos, recargado contra el marco de la puerta, afirmó con la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en hacerlo este año- mencionó el menor –Claro, antes de que mi entrenador y patrocinador muriera.

Yuuri bajó la vista por sólo un segundo, recordando a Victor.

-Puedo ayudarte- soltó, inseguro él mismo de dónde había salido la propuesta. Pero el chico tenía potencial. Era más doloroso ver como alguien con tanto potencial dormía en una banca de madera porque su entrenador ya no estaba.

-¿Continuarás el trabajo de tu esposo?- una media sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro del menor.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Mi esposo tenía buen ojo para el talento.

-Que modesta manera de decir que te entrenó a ti- dijo el ruso y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos. –Sólo si prometes que no seguiremos la tradición familiar. Esa de "entrenador se coge a su alumno".

Yuuri frunció el ceño y se tensó de hombros.

-Todavía puedo echarte.

-Y yo que me estaba poniendo tan cómodo- el rubio se dejó caer sobre la cama y Yuuri se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, _Yurio_ \- cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El chico hizo una mueca ante el apodo.


	4. Mártir

La mañana siguiente fue incómoda.

Yuuri se encontraba recargado sobre sus codos en el lado de la barra que daba hacia la cocina, su taza de café en mano. _Yurio_ estaba del otro lado de la barra, sosteniendo su propio café. El silencio reinaba entre ambos. Los dos fingiendo que ponían atención al sonido del noticiero encendido en la televisión de la sala.

Yuuri se preguntó si _Yurio_ realmente estaba escuchando las noticias.

 _Yurio_ se preguntó si Yuuri realmente estaba escuchando las noticias.

Ambos le dieron un sorbo a su taza, y por alguna razón el sonido hizo las cosas aún más incómodas.

"¿En qué estabas pensando anoche, Yuuri Katsuki?" pensó el japonés, "Debes de ser un masoquista o un idiota para haber invitado a quedarse en tu casa a la persona con la que tu esposo tuvo una aventura, _y además_ haberte ofrecido a entrenarlo y patrocinarlo para el Grand Prix" el mayor soltó un suspiro que pareció tensar a _Yurio_.

"Lo sabía, no lo ha olvidado" pensó el ruso, "Obviamente no lo ha olvidado. ¡Victor y yo éramos amantes! ¡No olvidas eso tan rápido, no lo superas tan rápido! Tal vez ahora me eche de la casa o no lo haga y me termine matando aquí mismo" le dio otro sorbo a su café con nerviosismo.

¿Sería muy presuntuoso pedir que su muerte fuera rápida e indolora?

La puerta principal se abrió repentinamente y ambos saltaron en su lugar.

-¡Bueno días, Yuuri!- saludó Phichit, con demasiados ánimos para ser una mañana entre semana como cualquier otra. El tailandés fijó sus ojos en el ruso. –Y… el otro Yuri…

-Phichit, no te di una llave para que pudieras invadir mi casa cuando te plazca, tienes que al menos informarme que vas a venir- le regañó Yuuri, aunque no sonaba molesto, simplemente cansado.

-Corrección- su amigo dejó caer su mochila sobre la silla junto al asiento de _Yurio_. –Tú no me diste una llave. Yo la tomé.

-Da lo mismo, es cortesía- Yuuri se acomodó los lentes y le dio un sorbo a su café, las micas se empañaron por el vapor.

-¿Pasaste la noche aquí?- preguntó Phichit directamente a _Yurio,_ el joven afirmó con la cabeza –¿No deberías de estar en la escuela? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Ah, Yuuri, ¿podrías hacerme un café? Bien cargado, por favor, apenas y pegué el ojo anoche.

-Háztelo tú mismo, ya que parece que ya vives aquí- murmulló Yuuri, saliendo de la cocina y caminando hacia su sala.

Phichit rió, sin sentirse ofendido, y entró a la cocina. Prendió la cafetera, olvidando su anterior pregunta hacia el más joven.

-¿Quieres saber por qué no dormí anoche?- le preguntó el tailandés a su amigo en la sala que había quitado las noticias y comenzaba a buscar alguna otra cosa interesante en su televisor.

-¿Quiero saberlo?- preguntó el japonés con una ceja levantada.

-Celestino llegó en la madrugada- explicó y Yuuri dejó de presionar botones.

 _Yurio_ recordaba el nombre, recordaba que Phichit lo había mencionado, diciendo que era el antiguo entrenador de ellos dos. Observó el rostro de Yuuri, pero no pudo leer nada en éste, aunque su silencio se sentía pesado en la habitación.

-Él y yo comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento esta tarde- continuó Phichit, sin dejar de preparar el café en la máquina, parecía querer darle su privacidad a Yuuri para reaccionar como él quisiera –Queríamos que nos acompañaras…

-Phichit- Yuuri lo llamó y el chico dejó su tarea –Ya te lo dije, no creo volver al patinaje en un futuro cercano.

 _Yurio_ había olvidado por completo su café, estando en medio de la conversación incómoda. Le dio un sorbo sólo para aparentar que no estaba interesado en la plática.

-Y estamos de acuerdo en que es sano que te alejes de todo por un tiempo, pero, Yuuri, es tu carrera- insistió, y Yuuri apagó la televisión. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos –No puedes huir de esto toda tu vida, tienes que superar todo y seguir adelante…

-Voy a entrenarlo- sentenció el japonés, posando una mano sobre el hombro de _Yurio_.

Phichit se inmutó. Pasó del rostro de uno hacia el otro y de regreso, perplejo.

-¿Vas a entrenarlo? ¿ _Entrenarlo_? ¿Al Yuri ruso?- preguntó, como si hubiera escuchado mal. Es decir, después de todo, era algo imposible, ¿no?

-Sí. He decidido alejarme yo del patinaje por un tiempo. Pero él…- Yuuri hizo una pausa para relamer sus labios, buscando la palabra adecuada –Él tiene talento.

Phichit seguía mirando a ambos, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yuuri le sonrió.

-Supongo que será tu competencia este año.

-¿Van a competir este año?- Phichit levantó la ceja -¿Ya tienen un programa?

La pregunta pareció sorprender al japonés, que no había pensado en eso. Miró a _Yurio_.

-Tengo un programa- contestó el menor y soltó un suspiro antes de continuar –Victor me hizo un programa.

El agarre de Yuuri en su hombro se tensó, apretándolo.

-Victor te hizo un programa- Yuuri repitió las palabras y el menor ignoró el dolor de su hombro, afirmó. Entonces Yuuri pareció notar que estaba lastimando al menor, así que alejó su mano de él –Lo siento, es sólo que… bueno, Victor también hizo el programa que yo pensaba presentar este año, y ayudó a Phichit con el suyo. No esperaba que hiciera programas para alguien más, digo, nunca te mencionó.

-Nunca te mencionó a ti tampoco.

El espacio entre ellos se tensó. El menor parecía disfrutar de abusar de su suerte con el japonés.

-Sí, ehm- Phichit tuvo que hablar para romper el ambiente -Antes de comenzar a trabajar en un programa, creo que deberían de trabajar en su relación. Buena suerte con eso.

Ninguno de los dos lo volteó a ver ni dejaron de mirarse fijamente, esperando a ver quién rompía el contacto primero. Era evidente que quien perdiera el duelo de miradas perdería _algo_.

-Ok, Yuuri japonés, entonces te llamaré otro día, Yuri ruso, pórtate bien- dijo Phichit, encaminándose a la puerta, la cafetera olvidada en la cocina – _Phichit out._

Y Phichit se había ido, dejándolos solos.

Después de varios segundos más de incomodidad, _Yurio_ fue quien cedió, alejando la vista. Al diablo, era la casa de Yuuri, para empezar. El chico le dio otra probada a su café. Se había enfriado.

-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Victor- declaró Yuuri.

-Guau, eso es algo extremo.

-¿Entendiste?- Yuuri insistió, ignorando el comentario.

-Va a resultar un poco difícil, ¿no crees? Considerando que su cara está por toda la casa.

-Esta era su casa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, fue conveniente, ¿no?- comentó _Yurio_ , dejando su taza de lado –Digo, te enteraste que te era infiel la noche en que murió, no se divorciaron y por lo tanto te quedaste con sus propiedades, ¿cierto?

-¿Divorciarnos? Victor no me habría dejado por ti.

 _Yurio_ lo miró primero con sorpresa, después con intriga, juntando las cejas. Analizó el rostro de Yuuri.

-¿No lo habrías dejado?- preguntó –Si te hubieras enterado antes, ¿no lo habrías dejado? ¿Lo habrías perdonado?

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio. Esa era una pregunta que no podía contestar. _Yurio_ interpretó su silencio.

-Increíble- declaró, girando en la silla para quedar de frente -¿Tan poco te valoras? No sé tú, pero si hubiera sobrevivido lo habría regresado yo mismo al hospital en cuanto lo dieran de alta por haberme ocultado que era casado.

-Un matrimonio es diferente a una aventura.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que su matrimonio era excepcional. Digo, te engañó con un menor de edad. Yo no puedo evitar sentir odio hacia él- gruñó el menor.

Yuuri entornó la mirada.

-¿Si? ¿Entonces por qué tu intento de suicidio?

 _Yurio_ rio.

-¿Crees que lo hice por él?- dijo entre dientes –Lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver con Victor- el chico se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación –Tampoco te incumbe a ti.

Yuuri lo observó mientras el joven cerraba la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

.

 _Yurio_ salió de la habitación en la tarde, encontrándose a Yuuri en el sofá de la sala, viendo televisión.

Los dos se voltearon a ver y Yuuri le hizo una señal, indicándole que se sentara con él. El ruso tomó asiento en el sillón lateral, cruzado de brazos. Yuuri apagó la televisión.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó directamente.

 _Yurio_ parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿Huh?

-Tu edad- insistió Yuuri –Pensé que te veías muy joven, pero imaginé que sólo serían ideas mías. En la mañana confirmaste que eres menor de edad.

-Diecisiete- contestó el otro con honestidad.

-Oh. Te ves más… joven.

-Tal vez eso a tu edad sea un elogio, pero a mi edad es un poco ofensivo- bromeó el rubio. Yuuri hizo media sonrisa y después se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyado en sus brazos.

-¿Vas a la escuela?

 _Yurio_ chasqueó la lengua, finalmente entendiendo hacia donde iba el tema.

-No. No voy a la escuela. La dejé al mismo tiempo que me fui de casa.

-¿Él sabía que eras un menor?- esta vez, el japonés lo encaró, analizando sus reacciones. _Yurio_ se percató de la mirada del otro y tragó saliva, esforzándose a mantener un _poker face_.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-¿Te forzó?- esta pregunta vino inmediatamente después de su respuesta. El joven se congeló.

-No- respondió, algo confundido –Nunca me forzó.

Yuuri volvió a ver hacia la televisión, mirando su reflejo. Parecía estar pensando en algo.

-¿Te enamoraste de él?- el japonés cerró los ojos, como si la respuesta fuera a quebrarle el corazón.

 _Yurio_ entendió.

No era como si Yuuri ignorara el hecho de que millones de personas idolatraban a Victor, el mismo Yuuri había sido su fan por muchos años. Pero era diferente. Una cosa era amarlo como fan, como persona que jamás lo conocería. Otra muy diferente era haber sido su amante.

-No- _Yurio_ mintió –Era algo físico, solamente.

El ruso notó el momento en que Yuuri volvió a respirar. Yuuri escondió su rostro entre los brazos, las manos en la nuca. Inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente.

-Te entrenaré- concluyó el pelinegro y volvió a encarar a _Yurio_ –Pero será con una condición.

 _Yurio_ se mantuvo en silencio, dándole luz verde para que continuara.

-Vas a terminar la escuela.

-¿¡Hah!?

-Y quiero que hagas todas tus tareas y tengas buenas notas.

-¡No eres mi madre!

-¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo? ¿Tienes problemas de aprendizaje? Si es así, voy a tomármela tranquilamente en tu entrenamiento.

-¡Voy a ser el maldito mejor estudiante para que cierres la boca!

-Excelente- Yuuri se puso de pie. Solo entonces _Yurio_ se dio cuenta de que el japonés acababa de convencerlo de volver a la escuela. –Toma tus patines. Vamos a la pista.

.

Fueron a la pista de la Academia, donde _Yurio_ se sentía más cómodo y ya estaba familiarizado. Esta vez había una entrenadora en la pista, con un grupo más joven aislado en una esquina de la pista. El mayor de los chicos tendría unos doce años y ya estaba clavando excelentes _loops_.

La mujer saludó a _Yurio_ algo preocupada por no haberlo visto esa mañana y Yuuri entendió que el chico solía pasar todo el día entrenando.

Después la entrenadora vio a Yuuri y lo reconoció inmediatamente. _Yurio_ hizo una mueca mientras la mujer le pedía al campeón del mundo si se tomaba una _selfie_ con ella. La sonrisa de Yuuri fue forzada. Después de la fotografía, vinieron los pésames por el fallecimiento de su esposo. Agradeció con otra sonrisa, más forzada que la anterior.

Yuuri siguió al ruso mientras entraba a la pista y comenzaba con simples movimientos, a modo de calentamiento.

-A todos nos pesó mucho la muerte de Victor- dijo la mujer, cuyo nombre Yuuri no podía recordar. Yuuri suspiró con pesar. No se sentía con ganas de recibir más pésames. Ya se sentía abrumado por la enorme cantidad que recibía en sus redes sociales. Afortunadamente, éstas y la televisión poco a poco iba superándolo, por lo que ya no era tan común toparse con algo relacionado al tema.

-Era una buena persona- dijo Yuuri con un suspiro. Porque, a pesar de todo, lo fue. Victor había sido un buen hombre.

-Lo era- afirmó ella –Era un excelente maestro, también. Sus alumnos lo extrañan mucho- apuntó con su cabeza hacia _Yurio_ –Sobretodo Yuri- señaló, –El chico no tiene amigos y siempre estaba distanciado del resto de los grupos. Siempre estaba solo. Cambió con Victor.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando, por más que el pecho se le oprimiera.

-Cuando estaba con Victor se veía incluso feliz.

Yuuri conservó su silencio, fijándose en la figura de su ahora alumno mientras clavaba un _lutz_.

Una sonrisa dolorosa se dibujó en su rostro.

" _Eres un mentiroso, Yurio"._

.

 _Yuri no sabe en qué momento se enamoró de Victor._

 _Al principio se encontró intrigado por el profundo azul de sus ojos, siempre queriendo verlos más de cerca, casualmente perdido en ellos durante prácticas o cuando estaban a solas. Y de repente, simplemente se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía soportar no verlos por un día._

 _Sabía que Victor era mucho mayor que él, sí. Sabía que Victor tal vez solo estaba con él por lástima. Sabía que era una leyenda en el patinaje. ¿Qué más sabía de él? No mucho. No tenía internet en su hogar, así que realmente no podía investigar sobre él. Igual, cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya fuera en el colegio o cuando su celular agarraba alguna señal de wi-fi, siempre se detenía antes de presionar el botón de búsqueda. Fuera cual fuera la historia de Victor, era mucho más especial que éste mismo la contara. Tampoco quería indagar en su vida privada como un acosador, sabiendo que los paparazzi era capaces de inventarse historias con tal de vender._

 _Y Victor si hablaba de su vida. Hablaba de San Petersburgo, la ciudad donde nació. Yuri recordó haberla visitado cuando era niño. Hablaba de su familia, lejana a él. Hablaba de su infancia y de cómo comenzó a patinar. Hablaba de sus años en que se volvió tan conocido que le era imposible salir a la calle sin alguien que le estuviera pidiendo un autógrafo. Y Yuri reía ante la cantidad de anécdotas que el hombre tenía._

 _Victor nunca habló de Yuuri._

 _Yuri nunca supo de Yuuri, más lo que cualquier patinador sabía sobre él. Que había despotricado a Victor, que estaba en su camino a volverse leyenda él mismo. Que había roto todos los récords de su predecesor._

 _Yuri nunca mencionó a Yuuri, pensando que quizás se trataría de un tema delicado para Victor, quien veía toda la historia que él había marcado, siendo repentinamente olvidada por un chico japonés._

 _Yuri solía darle señales a Victor. No tenía mucha experiencia en el amor, así que no era realmente bueno. Hacía que sus piernas chocaran cuando se sentaba a su lado, le gustaba dormirse en su hombro, su pie buscaba el de Victor cuando comían juntos en la cafetería. Cierto día, Yuri intentó ir más allá. En una noche de invierno que la nieve había comenzado a caer, mientras Victor lo escoltaba de regreso a su departamento, que él mismo pagaba, Yuri tomó inocentemente la mano de Victor. Dejó de sentir frío cuando el hombre correspondió al acto y su cuerpo entero se calentaba, provocándole un rubor en las mejillas imposible de ocultar._

 _Victor había estado actuando raro ese día. Estaba serio, pensativo, no había iniciado ninguna de las conversaciones de ese día. Y Yuri simplemente lo veía de lejos, temeroso de involucrarse en su vida privada y que Victor lo rechazara._

 _Pero pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche, pensaba en sus manos tocándose a través de los guantes, en el mágico silencio entre los dos, en la nieve que caía del cielo. Veía a las personas pasar, deteniéndose a apreciar la vista mientras las calles se llenaban de blanco y sonrió. Probablemente él y Victor nunca lo apreciarían tanto, siendo originarios de Rusia._

 _Llegaron a los departamentos, normalmente Victor dejaría a Yuri en la entrada y se iría él mismo a casa, pero Yuri lo detuvo esa noche. Lo invitó a tomar una taza de café y Victor aceptó._

 _Se sentaron en la barra de la cocina. Era un departamento pequeño, apenas un estudio, pero era perfecto para una sola persona. Era cálido._

 _Los dos permanecieron en silencio en la barra, cuyo final daba hacia una ventana con vista a más edificios que se erguían en la distancia._

 _Hablaron, Yuri no recuerda sobre qué. Victor no contribuía mucho, sólo afirmaba aquí y allá, oía, pero no parecía estar escuchando._

 _Entonces Yuri lo hizo, quizás aprovechándose de que el otro parecía distraído, lo besó._

 _Victor permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo los cálidos labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Yuri interpretó su falta de reacción como una señal para seguir adelante. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más firmeza, su lengua saboreó los labios del otro._

 _Entonces Victor lo detuvo, lo alejó de él._

 _-Lo siento- dijo, se veía confundido._

 _Yuri mordió su labio inferior, quizás era mejor así. Ser rechazado directamente._

 _Victor se levantó, tomó su abrigo que había dejado colgado en el respaldo de la silla y se fue sin decir nada más._

 _Era mejor así, Yuri pensó, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

 _._

Yuri piensa en aquella vez que Victor lo rechazó.

Piensa en el dolor que sintió, como si unas manos aplastaran su corazón.

Ve a Yuuri, recargado en las paredes alrededor de la pista, observándolo. Lo analiza. Cabello negro, siempre lo trae algo despeinado. Ojos marrones, ocultos tras unos lentes. En realidad no era alguien de aspecto muy extraordinario, era atractivo, cierto, pero atractivamente _común_. No era como Victor, quien tenía rasgos casi exóticos, quien no podía caminar por la calle sin que todo el mundo volteara a verlo.

¿Qué tenía de especial Yuuri?

Era común.

¿Por qué Victor lo había preferido?

.

Llegaron a casa, Yuuri deja las llaves sobre la barra de la cocina, y _Yurio_ deja su mochila sobre uno de los bancos acomodados frente a ésta.

El japonés toma un vaso y se sirve agua mientras envía un mensaje de texto y _Yurio_ se atreve a apostar que es a su amigo tailandés.

 _Yurio_ lo observó todo el día, lo analizó de pies a cabeza, en silencio, pensando en lo mismo.

¿Por qué Victor lo había escogido? ¿Por qué se habían casado? Ni siquiera era nada más que un fracaso en el patinaje cuando se conocieron.

-Tengo que salir- dice Yuuri, sin dar más explicaciones y se va, dejando a _Yurio_ solo en esa casa. Se sienta en el sofá y saca su celular. Accidentalmente encuentra la cuenta de Instagram de Yuuri. Sabe que tiene que salirse, que no debe de entrometerse, que no le va a gustar lo que va a encontrar. Pero aun así comienza a pasar por su galería.

La última es de antes de la muerte de Victor. Antes del acontecimiento, sin embargo, parecía ser de los que subía algo todos los días. Al parecer deseaba mantenerse lejos de las luces hasta que pasara la fiebre de la _trágica muerte de la leyenda del patinaje artístico_.

Ve fotos de comidas, común. Hay una foto de uno de sus patines, común. Hay una _selfie_ con Phichit, común. Hay una foto con Victor. Está tomada desde un ángulo aéreo, es de apenas dos semanas antes del accidente, Victor dormido en las piernas del japonés en ese mismo sofá donde _Yurio_ estaba ahora sentado. Bloquea su celular. Y lo deja sobre la mesa de cristal en medio de la sala. Entonces se da el tiempo de ver las revistas que estaban sobre la mesa, la mayoría son deportivas, pero hay una que otra sobre celebridades. Todas, sin embargo, tienen algo en común, están ellos en la portada.

No, no está Victor en una y Yuuri en otra. No. Todas tienen una fotografía diferente del día de su boda.

Piensa en el hecho de que tantos medios estuvieron ahí. Piensa en que probablemente se convirtió en una enorme noticia que adornó el internet por semanas, quizás meses. Piensa en el hecho de que él jamás se enteró y se siente un idiota.

Entonces mira a su alrededor y ve todas esas fotografías que adornan las paredes. Las mismas que le había recriminado a Yuuri esa mañana. No estaba solo Victor. Yuuri está a su lado. Siempre, siempre a su lado.

Siempre Yuuri.

Recuerda cuando lo besó y Victor lo apartó.

Muerde su labio inferior.

Y todo tiene sentido entonces. La verdad lo rodea por todos lados. Porque Victor realmente nunca le correspondió.

.

Yuuri le había marcado a Phichit al celular. Decidió salir de la casa porque tenía pensado contarle sobre _Yurio_ , porque le había dicho que iba a entrenarlo, pero nunca le dijo que estarían viviendo juntos, y eso quizás era demasiado. Ni siquiera entendía porqué lo había propuesto en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando su amigo contesta al otro lado de la línea, la charla se vuelve amena y Yuuri termina no contándole. Phichit le cuenta sobre Celestino, que se está quedando con él, que va a dormir en su sofá hasta que encuentre un lugar, y que le pasaría el teléfono si no se estuviera bañando en esos momentos.

Phichit lo invita a beber el fin de semana, salir con Celestino y que platiquen de los viejos tiempos, cuando ambos seguían siendo unos universitarios con sueños demasiado grandes. Antes de su primer Grand Prix, antes de su primer fracaso, antes de que Yuuri se casara. Antes de que Victor lo engañara.

¿Por qué había decidido acoger a _Yurio_ , otra vez?

Pasan unos minutos y terminan la llamada. Yuuri entra nuevamente a casa. Encuentra a _Yurio_ abrazándose a sus rodillas, con el rostro hundido entre éstas.

-¿Quieres salir a comer algo?- pregunta Yuuri. No recibe respuesta.

El menor lo mira de reojo. Su mirada se detiene en la mano del japonés, notando algo.

Suelta una risilla sarcástica.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Yuuri, frunciendo el ceño ante la acción del menor.

-Nada- responde éste, y se sienta debidamente. –Sólo pensaba en que sigues usando el anillo.

Yuuri toca el anillo de oro en su dedo anular. Se cruza de brazos, a la defensiva.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- entorna los ojos. Sabe que el menor está intentando provocarlo nuevamente.

Lo que _Yurio_ no sabe es que Yuuri ya no tiene paciencia para él.

-Es irónico- explica el menor –Siendo que Victor nunca lo usó cuando estaba conmigo.

Yuuri aprieta los dientes.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Tú eres mi maldito problema- _Yurio_ se levanta del sofá. Están alejados varios metros el uno del otro y sin embargo son capaces de escuchar la respiración pesada del otro -¡Tienes por toda tu casa las fotografías del hombre que te engañó! ¡Revistas sobre la mesa con las fotografías de su maldita boda en la portada! ¿¡Cómo puedes vivir con eso!? ¡Eso no es amor, es masoquismo!- grita y Yuuri está confundido por su explicación.

Yuuri nota como las manos del menor tiemblan. E intenta encontrar una explicación para eso. Quizás no pueda soportar las ganas de golpearlo. Ve como el menor muerde su labio inferior y se da cuenta de que es rabia. Pero no una rabia agresiva, si no una que paraliza.

-Yuri…

-¿¡Cómo puedes seguir amándolo!? ¿¡Por qué no puedes odiarlo!?

Yuuri entiende.

Las palabras no van dirigidas a él. Si no a sí mismo.

 _Yurio_ seguía amando a Victor.

-Es por eso que me trajiste aquí, ¿cierto?- suelta de repente.

-¿Eh?

-Para poder restregármelo en la cara- explica el menor y entonces las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos. Se habían acumulado tanto que es incapaz de seguir reteniéndolas y comienza a llorar -El hecho de que Victor jamás me amaría tanto como te amó a ti.

Yuuri no busca una razón, no intenta explicar lo que ocurre después, cuando se ve a sí mismo caminando hacia el menor, abrazándolo contra su pecho, sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas mojando su hombro. Y _Yurio_ no se resiste. No lo empuja o golpea como Yuuri creía que lo haría. Simplemente se deja abrazar.

Había sido un acto casi instintivo. Cuando sale del _shock_ piensa en lo que está haciendo, en porqué lo está haciendo.

Porque se ve a sí mismo.

Se ve reflejado en _Yurio_ , perdido, solo, con miedo a lo que le espera más adelante ahora que su guía se ha ido. Sabiendo que fue traicionado, pero incapaz de odiarlo.

Se dio cuenta de la razón por la cuál lo había aceptado en su casa. Una realidad que su subconsciente entendió, pero no quiso creerlo. Era demasiado doloroso para creerlo.

Los dos habían sido víctimas del mismo hombre.

.

 _Victor y Yuuri habían peleado hace unos días. Victor ni siquiera puede recordar porqué. Probablemente por algo sin mucho sentido, pero que en un matrimonio se convierte en una crisis marital para ver quién tiene más control en la relación, ninguno disculpándose primero, los dos pensando que están bien. Algo estúpido, sin sentido._

 _Y de repente, se convierte en algo gigantesco. Yuuri deja de hablarle, Victor deja de buscarlo. Empiezan durmiendo lo más alejado posible el uno del otro. Y termina Yuuri levantándose de la cama y durmiendo en el sofá._

 _Victor frunce el ceño, molesto, indignado de esa batalla silenciosa entre ambos._

 _Y los días pasan y dejan de verse en las mañanas y dejan de verse en las noches, y dejan de comunicarse._

 _Los días se vuelven semanas y eventualmente meses._

 _Y Victor piensa en el divorcio. Una idea fugaz que se cruza por su mente. Pero ya estaba ahí, ya había dejado su huella, ya no podía quitársela de la mente._

 _Y una noche Yuri lo había besado en su departamento, y Victor había pensado en Yuuri y lo había alejado, marcando una línea en su relación._

 _Y en realidad no se vuelve incómodo, ninguno de los dos menciona lo ocurrido esa noche, continúan con su relación de alumno-maestro como si nada hubiese sucedido, siguen comiendo juntos como antes, siguen hablando juntos como antes._

" _¿Por qué las cosas con Yuuri no podían ser así de sencillas?", piensa Victor una mañana que a Yuuri se le hace tarde y se encuentran en el comedor. Sus miradas se cruzan y Victor decide que será él quien ceda, que será él quien se disculpe, por lo que sea que haya sucedido entre los dos que comenzó esa pelea hace ya meses atrás._

 _Pero calla cuando Yuuri se da la vuelta, sin intercambiar palabra y sale de la casa._

 _Victor hunde su rostro en sus manos y las lágrimas simplemente comienzan a fluir._

 _¿Cuándo se había vuelto todo tan complicado?_

 _Llega ese día al rink con los ojos rojos y si Yuri lo nota, no dice nada al respecto. Practican normal, aunque la mente de Victor se encuentra divagando en algún otro lugar._

 _Piensa en la mirada gélida de Yuuri esa mañana, piensa en todas las palabras que se quedan colgando en el aire, sin ser habladas y después piensa en Yuri. Por alguna razón que no entiende, piensa en Yuri._

 _Lo acompaña a su departamento, como todas las noches._

 _Caminan sobre la nieve que ya está acumulándose. Pronto ya no podrían salir de sus casas. Y Yuri cuenta una anécdota sobre una vez que va a casa de un amigo en Moscú y como su tarde se convierte en una estancia de nueve días, encerrados en una tormenta de nieve. Victor se encuentra riendo ante la historia y la sonrisa del menor parece alegrarle ese día tan difícil._

 _-¿Quieres café?- pregunta Yuri una vez que llegaron al departamento. Victor levanta una ceja. –Sólo un café, lo prometo- dice el otro y Victor acepta._

 _Yuri le entrega su taza con café y se encuentran hablando de nuevo, historias de hace años, la mayoría sobre la nieve, sobre Rusia._

 _Y esta vez es Victor quien lo besa._

 _Yuri se sorprende, pero se deja llevar. Claro que se deja llevar, Victor sabía que Yuri se iba a dejar llevar._

 _Lo carga y el menor enreda sus piernas alrededor de su cintura._

 _Por un segundo piensa en Yuuri, en casa, y al segundo siguiente tiene la lengua del menor dentro de su boca, entrelazándose con la suya, buscando control._

 _Victor lo lleva al sofá, es lo más cercano que tienen, y comienza a besar su cuello, escucha a Yuri soltar un gemido al aire._

 _Y Victor piensa en que es un menor, en que es su alumno, en que el chico había sido abusado por su padrastro y había huido de casa. Entonces Yuri comienza a frotar su cuerpo contra el de él._

 _Es Yuri quien comienza a desnudarlo, desabotonándole la camisa, explorando con sus suaves manos la piel del mayor, delineando las marcas de sus músculos con la yema de los dedos._

 _Victor vuelve a besar mientras él mismo se desabrocha el cinturón y cae al suelo, la hebilla haciendo un ruido metálico al caer que saca a Victor del trance en el que se encuentra._

 _Se separa, se siente en el sofá y Yuri lo ve confundido, con los labios hinchados y las mejillas encendidas._

 _-No deberíamos de hacer esto…- dice Victor, y se rasca la cabeza, sabiendo que está mal. Sabiendo que Yuri no conoce la verdad. Consciente de que su anillo de bodas estaba en su abrigo, oculto de su vista, de sus conocimientos._

 _Y Yuri se acerca a él, comienza a besar su cuello, susurra su nombre al oído y Victor es débil, se deja llevar nuevamente. Yuri se sienta sobre él, con ambas piernas a sus lados y comienza a desvestirse, curvea la espalda cuando Victor comienza a lamer su pecho, cuando succiona sus pezones. Yuri lo alienta a seguir con suaves caricias en nuca._

 _Entonces se encuentran desnudos en la misma posición, besándose. Victor ha olvidado por completo su promesa de vida, la promesa que viene con aquél anillo de oro olvidado en un bolsillo._

 _Lo penetra y Yuri suelta un grito ahogado. Muerde sus labios._

 _Victor quiere preguntarle si está bien, pero no es capaz de formular palabra alguno, demasiado sumido en el calor del momento. Temeroso de que sus palabras sean como aquella hebilla y lo despierten del trance._

 _Vuelve a embestir contra él y el menor se retuerce deliciosamente sobre él. Lo escucha respirar agitadamente, lo escucha gemir._

 _-Más- suplica y Victor entierra su rostro en su pecho cuando comienza un movimiento rítmico contra él._

 _Yuri tiene que sostenerse de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio, sus piernas son ya peso muerto, se deja caer sobre la hombría del mayor, sintiéndolo hasta adentro._

 _-Victor, dios, Victor- y la manera en la que gime su nombre sólo logra excitarlo más y empujar más y moverse más._

 _-Yuri- se encuentra él mismo susurrando el nombre del otro, abrazándose a su delgado y frágil cuerpo. –Yuri, Yuri…_

 _El miembro de Yuri roza contra sus cuerpos con cada embestida. Victor siente las contracciones en el cuerpo del otro, su temblor._

 _Lo abraza cuando se viene dentro de él._

 _-¡Ah! ¡Victor!- Yuri siente cuando el miembro de su entrenador se engrosa y comienza a soltar su semen dentro de él. Él mismo eyacula entre los dos._

 _-Yuri…- Victor susurra su nombre cuando el menor lo aprieta._

 _Cuando los espasmos terminan, se miran, los dos están jadeando, con la frente perlada por el sudor, sus alientos encontrándose. Yuri tiene un brillo en sus ojos, una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Se abraza al cuerpo de Victor con delicadeza y hunde su rostro en su cuello. Victor corresponde al abrazo y su mirada vaga hacia la ventana._

 _Piensa en Yuuri, en casa._

 _._

 _Victor no llega a casa esa noche, decide quedarse con Yuri. Y al llegar al día siguiente, se encuentra a Yuuri en la sala, sentado en una esquina del sofá._

 _Sus miradas se encuentran. Yuuri no dice nada, pero no tiene que hacerlo para que Victor se de cuenta por su mirada, estaba preocupado, probablemente ni siquiera haya dormido, unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Sostenía el celular firmemente entre sus manos._

 _Se quedan en silencio, simplemente mirándose. Yuuri intenta buscar algo en sus ojos, pero no es capaz de leerlo. No es capaz de leer la culpa que Victor desborda._

 _Victor espera. Espera que Yuuri diga algo. Espera que Yuuri le grite, le pregunte dónde estuvo la noche anterior, espera que Yuuri se moleste, apretando los dientes como siempre hacía, entonces Victor le diría. Le diría que ya no podía seguir con eso, le diría que estuvo con alguien más anoche. Le pediría el divorcio._

 _-Lo siento- escucha que Yuuri susurra y se congela._

 _-… ¿Qué?_

 _-No puedo hacerlo, Victor, perdóname- las lágrimas comienzan a correr por su rostro, y Yuuri aprieta los labios, intentando contenerse, pero no puede evitar los gemidos que salen de su garganta debido a las lágrimas –No estoy listo. No estoy listo para que tengamos hijos, Victor, lo siento._

 _Y Victor recuerda._

 _Recuerda la razón por la que pelearon._

 _Victor quiere que adopten, Victor quiere que tengan un hijo. Pero Yuuri le dice que no._

 _Empieza como una simple discusión y termina ahí. Debería de terminar ahí. Pero Victor no cede, insiste. Insiste, e insiste, e insiste. Hasta que Yuuri decide dejar de hablarle y Victor hace lo mismo. Esperando a que el otro ceda._

 _-Tengo una carrera, estoy en un buen momento, aún quiero que disfrutemos estos años en pareja, solos tú y yo- explica Yuuri, la voz se le quiebra y Victor tiene que apretar los labios para no comenzar a llorar él mismo, sintiendo como la culpa lo invade como un calor que se extiende por todo su cuerpo, acumulándose hasta que comienza a quemar como si se tratase de fuego. Y Victor desearía que el fuego fuera real. –No decía que no quería, sólo decía "no ahora". Pero está bien, Victor- dice de repente –Si tanto quieres que adoptemos. Hagámoslo. Lo haré, Victor. Dejaré mi carrera si es lo que quieres, dejaré todo, haré lo que sea para que tú seas feliz._

 _Entonces Victor no puede contener sus lágrimas._

 _El ruso camina hasta donde Yuuri se encuentra sentado en el sofá, hecho un mar de lágrimas y se hinca, escondiendo su rostro en las piernas del otro._

 _Se da cuenta de lo que hizo._

.

 _Yurio_ había terminado recargado en el hombro de Yuuri en la sala. Los dos se sentían incómodos por estar tan cerca, dado su historial, pero ninguno decía nada al respecto, sintiendo que necesitaban el calor de otra persona en esos momentos.

Habían estado en silencio por horas. La temperatura comenzó a descender y _Yurio_ veía por la ventana como el sol se había ocultado y ahora una hermosa luna llena iluminaba el cielo.

-Nunca conocí a mi padre- suelta de pronto el rubio y Yuuri lo observa desde su lugar, la mirada del menor perdida en la luna. Continúa -Mi madre trabajaba, hacía los quehaceres de la casa y además me criaba. Ella nunca necesitó a un hombre a su lado. Hasta que un día, comenzó a creer que sí, sí lo necesitaba. Conoció a este hombre, Alexander, era un estadounidense. Se casaron precipitadamente y nos mudamos con él aquí. Yo era un niño en ese entonces y no entendía la manera en la que Alexander se comportaba conmigo, nunca había tenido un padre. A veces tocaba mi pierna, a veces lo encontraba oliendo mi cuello. Pero el hombre tenía algo de decencia y jamás lo llevó muy lejos- se detuvo, repiró profundo, recordando malos tiempos -Eso hasta que mi madre falleció hace un año. Cáncer. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo sintiéndose mal, pero lo atribuía al cansancio y estrés, jamás pensamos que sería algo tan serio. Ella murió y yo me quedé solo con Alexander. Por mucho tiempo no pasó nada, hasta un día que llegó ebrio a casa, fue a mi habitación y comenzó a tocarme… no se conformó con solo eso- Yuuri se preguntó si debía decir algo, si debía abrazarlo, o reaccionar de alguna manera. No lo hizo, se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando. Quizás eso era todo lo que _Yurio_ necesitaba. Ser escuchado -A partir de ese día, no paró. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en otro país, con personas que apenas conocía, no tenía a nadie cercano en quién confiar, me preocupaba de qué sería de mí si lo denunciaba a las autoridades. Todo se acumuló un día y yo… decidí optar por el camino fácil. Intenté quitarme la vida en las mismas regaderas en las que tú y tu amigo me encontraron el otro día. Victor me encontró. No me dejó volver a casa.

La historia termina y _Yurio_ no lo voltea a ver. Avergonzado de su pasado. Avergonzado de contarlo. Yuuri continúa con su silencio y su falta de reacción.

Sabe que el chico se enojaría si lo tratara con lástima.

-Hey, ¿funciona?- _Yurio_ rompió el silencio, señalando con su cabeza una chimenea al fondo de la sala.

-Ah, Victor insistía en una casa con chimenea, pero sólo la usamos una vez- recordó Yuuri –Si tienes frío puedo prender la calefacción.

-Quiero fuego- dice el menor.

Yuuri se levanta, rompiendo el contacto y va a la cocina, busca algo al fondo de la alacena y regresa con unas bolsas con madera cortada.

-¿Madera del supermercado? ¿Enserio?

-¿Dónde se supone que encuentre un árbol para talar en Nueva York?- Yuuri le dice con sarcasmo y _Yurio_ sonríe.

Ve cuando Yuuri enciende el último trozo de madera en sus manos y lo arroja a la chimenea. Aparece una muy pequeña llama que poco a poco va extendiéndose por el resto de la madera hasta que se crea un fugo decente.

Yuuri se sienta en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, viendo brasas danzar. Se pregunta porqué no lo había hecho tan seguido. Le daba un toque más hogareño al lugar, además de la calidez.

 _Yurio_ se levanta de su lugar en el sofá y va al cuarto de huéspedes, Yuuri sigue sus pasos de lejos y junta las cejas cuando lo ve salir con una bufanda en sus manos. _Yurio_ se acerca a la chimenea, se sienta junto con Yuuri, con las piernas cruzadas y observa otra vez la bufanda. Siente la tela en sus dedos, su propio olor sobre ella, los hilos descocidos. Yuuri la reconoce, es la bufanda de Victor. Nunca le había prestado suficiente atención como para darse cuenta que había desaparecido.

Entonces _Yurio_ la arroja al fuego y Yuuri brinca de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunta.

-Deshacerme de los malos recuerdos- responde el otro, colocando sus brazos atrás de su espalda y recargando todo su peso en ellos.

Yuuri ve como respira hondo, dándose fuerzas, entendiendo que eso era lo mejor. Entendiendo lo doloroso que era llevar contigo a todos lados un recuerdo que sólo te causaba malestar.

Sí. Era lo mejor.

Yuuri arrojó su anillo al fuego y _Yurio_ lo volteó a ver con asombro. El japonés le responde con una mueca de resignación y _Yurio_ sonríe.

-Ah, seguramente me arrepentiré de esto mañana- murmura el pelinegro.

-Probablemente.

Los dos regresan a ver los objetos siendo envueltos entre las llamas.

-Nunca me gustó esa bufanda- confiesa Yuuri.

-No le quedaba a Victor, definitivamente- concuerda el menor.

-Se te veía mejor a ti.

-Es una lástima.

Entonces a Yuuri se le ocurre una idea.

-¿Sabes?- el japonés busca la mirada del ruso y la encuentra –No me gusta la mitad de su guardarropas.

 _Yurio_ sonríe.

-¿Todavía tienes su ropa?

-Todavía tengo su ropa- confirma Yuuri.

Al segundo siguiente los dos están de pie y van al cuarto principal, abren el clóset de Victor y comienzan a descolgar la ropa de los ganchos.

-Esto definitivamente no va a caber en la chimenea- ríe _Yurio_ y se detiene en una camisa rosada con delgadas líneas de varios colores -¡Bleh! Para ser un hombre con dinero, tenía pésimos gusto. Digo, te escogió a ti- bromea y Yuuri no lo siente ofensivo.

-También te escogió a ti- responde y _Yurio_ suelta una carcajada. No lo niega.

Regresan a la sala con montones de ropa (y no era toda), y sólo logran arrojar unas pocas prendas antes de que el humo se vuelve lo suficientemente preocupante como para alertar a los bomberos. Deciden hacer el resto a un lado, Yuuri dice que va a meterla en bolsas y va a donarla a la caridad y _Yurio_ está de acuerdo con esa opción.

-Hey, si sirve de algo…- dice _Yurio_ después de unos minutos de silencio -Victor gemía tu nombre en la cama.

Yuuri calló y procesó las palabras del menor. Lo miró y vio como el otro tenía una mueca divertida en el rostro. Entonces Yuuri entendió, el hecho de que los dos compartían nombre.

-Es el peor chiste que he escuchado en mi vida.

Aún así, sonrió. Sólo un poco.

Y después comenzó a reír.

Yuuri no se arrepintió a la mañana siguiente.


	5. Una mancha que no se puede borrar

La Navidad está a pocos días de llegar y _Yurio_ está sorprendido por la exorbitante cantidad de luces coloridas que llenan la ciudad por los pinos adornados con esferas y demás objetos. Comenta que llegaron a Nueva York en Enero, así que es su primera Navidad fuera de Rusia y Yuuri recuerda a Victor mencionando que en su país no celebran esa festividad, así que Yuuri no se burla de la reacción tan infantil en el muchacho, quien no puede dejar de mirar por la ventana del auto mientras se dirigen a la pista de patinaje.

Yuuri se pregunta cómo debe de sentirse alguien que nunca ha celebrado la Navidad y que su primera vez sea en Nueva York. Así que decide celebrarlo como nunca lo había hecho, por _Yurio_.

.

El 20 de Diciembre, Yuuri y _Yurio_ regresan a casa con un pino. Le hacen espacio a un lado de la chimenea y _Yurio_ comienza a cortar las cuerdas que lo aprietan mientras Yuuri barre el desastre dejado en el camino, se detiene en la entrada de la casa para ver a _Yurio_ mientras éste abre las ramas del árbol como un niño fascinado. Yuuri sonríe.

Pasan el resto de la tarde decorándolo, enredándose en series de luces y rodeándose de esferas rotas que resbalan por las ramas al no ser colocadas correctamente. Terminan agotados y Yuuri conecta las luces antes de que ambos se tiren al sofá a admirar su obra.

 _Yurio_ duerme en la sala por tres noches, absorto en la belleza y colores cálidos de la Navidad.

.

El 23 de Diciembre la casa ya está totalmente decorada, llena de rojo. _Yurio_ estuvo comprando todo lo que veía de Navidad y al final habían terminado con tazas con la cara de Santa Claus para sus cafés. A Yuuri le gustaba su taza de siempre, pero aceptó usar la que iba a juego con la de _Yurio_ , para complacerlo.

.

En Nochebuena, Yuuri tiene una video-llamada con su familia, en el comedor. _Yurio_ escucha al japonés hablando con mucho entusiasmo en su idioma natal, riendo. No entiende lo que dice pero se da cuenta de que no lo menciona a él, no le pide que se acerque a la laptop para conocer a su familia, no dice su nombre. _Yurio_ no comenta nada al respecto.

Cuando la llamada termina, _Yurio_ le pregunta si no desea volver a casa para Navidad, seguramente tiene el dinero para hacerlo.

-No voy a dejarte solo en mi casa con mis costosas sábanas egipcias- responde Yuuri con una broma y _Yurio_ ríe. No vuelven a tocar el tema.

Yuuri pasa toda la tarde cocinando y el lugar huele delicioso, el ruso no tenía idea de que el otro cocinara, nunca lo había hecho. Recibe una palmada en el dorso de su mano y una mirada desaprobatoria cuando intenta robar un poco de lo que Yuuri está preparando.

Phichit llega puntual a la hora que fue citado para cenar con ellos. Sacude la nieve de su gorro y hombros, y Yuuri lo regaña por haber ingresado a la casa sin habérsela quitado antes. El tailandés trae consigo demasiado alcohol para dos personas (pues _Yurio_ sigue siendo un menor). Yuuri apunta lo anterior, que es demasiado y dice que él no piensa beber.

Yuuri sirve la cena mientras Phichit cuenta como su entrenador volvió a Italia para las festividades, así que va a tomarse unos días libres de su entrenamiento y después propone que vayan a patinar al parque, riendo mientras dice su idea de que deberían de hacer un programa que los tres conozcan, profesional, para sorprender a las personas que pasen por ahí.

-No intentes apoderarte de la pista, Phichit- le dice Yuuri mientras se sirve solo media copa de vino.

-Sería divertido- insiste el chico y después le extiende su copa al ruso -¿quieres probar, _Yurio_?- en algún momento, el apodo se había quedado y el chico seguía preguntándose de dónde había salido.

-Phichit, es un menor.

-Ustedes los japoneses son tan aburridos, siempre apegados a las reglas. Un sorbo no lo va a volver alcohólico, ni lo va a embriagar, relájate.

-Sólo un poco- dijo _Yurio_ , sin mencionarle a Yuuri que ya había probado alcohol anteriormente. Aunque nunca había probado vino.

Le dio un trago y todo estaba muy bien hasta después de unos segundos que el sabor se había asentado, quemándole la garganta. Definitivamente el vino no era lo suyo.

.

A las dos de la mañana los tres seguían contando anécdotas y habían comenzado a jugar un juego donde anotaban a un personaje real o ficticio conocido en un papel, lo pegabas a tu frente y tenías que adivinar quién era mediante preguntas a los demás. Yuuri había olvidado su promesa de tomar sólo un poco y habían perdido la cuenta.

A las tres de la mañana _Yurio_ se levanta al baño y deja a los dos chicos en el comedor entre risas. Cuando sale, Yuuri está dormido con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa y Phichit yace en el piso alfombrado. _Yurio_ decide dejarlos descansar y pone una cobija sobre ellos.

Despierta a las once de la mañana, bastante tarde, por un ruido muy fuerte en la cocina. Se levanta y sale de su habitación, encontrándose a Phichit sentado en un banco de la barra de la cocina, con la cabeza sobre la tabla y sus brazos colgando pesadamente. Yuuri está usando la licuadora, haciendo un licuado de plátano con ojos cansados.

-Buenos días- saluda _Yurio_ y Phichit responde con un "mmm". Yuuri le da al tailandés un vaso grande lleno del licuado y él lo comienza a beber desesperadamente. _Yurio_ se sienta a su lado.

Yuuri se sirve licuado él también y se recarga en la barra, saludando a _Yurio_ con un poco más de ánimos que su amigo. Entonces le da una pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul metálico.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta _Yurio_ , tomando el obsequio en sus manos. Yuuri le sonríe.

-Planeaba ponerlo abajo del árbol de Navidad y decirte que Santa Claus te lo había traído, pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grande para saber que Santa no es real- explica. Y _Yurio_ levanta la ceja, por supuesto que sabe que Santa Claus no existe. –Así que es un regalo, de mí para ti. Una tradición americana.

 _Yurio_ rompe la envoltura y encuentra unos audífonos. Suelta un bufido, recordando como Yuuri siempre se está quejando de que su música está muy fuerte.

-No sé si el regalo es para mí o para ti- dice y Yuuri ríe antes de darle un trago a su licuado.

.

Esa tarde, Yuuri comienza a arreglarse. Se viste con una chamarra color beige y una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello. Pasa de largo a _Yurio_ , quien está entretenido viendo una película de Navidad en la televisión, porque aparentemente en Navidad todos los canales pasaban las mismas películas. Llega a la puerta, su mano toca la perilla. Se detiene. Regresa sobre sus pasos y se para a un lado de sofá.

-¿Qué?- pregunta _Yurio_ al notar la mirada del japonés sobre él.

Yuuri parece tener problemas para elegir sus palabras.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- pregunta.

-¿A dónde piensas salir con este frío? No ha dejado de nevar- señala el menor.

Yuuri se sienta sobre el brazo del sofá, baja la cabeza.

-Quizás no lo sabes, pero hoy sería el cumpleaños de Victor- le dice y _Yurio_ deja de mirar el televisor.

-¿Vas a su tumba?- pregunta y Yuuri asiente con la cabeza.

 _Yurio_ analiza la propuesta por unos segundos, con la televisión aún encendida. Extiende el brazo con el control remoto y cambia el canal.

-No- responde y Yuuri entiende. Se despide, diciéndole que hay dinero en la barra de la cocina para que pida algo de comer.

 _Yurio_ decide concentrarse todo el día en las malas películas y en sus redes sociales. No piensa en Victor, no piensa en el cumpleaños de Victor. No piensa en el hecho de que sí lo sabía, pero lo había olvidado.

Yuuri no llega en la noche y _Yurio_ decide irse a dormir. Se pregunta si debería de llamarle o mandarle mensaje, pero al final no lo hace.

.

Son casi las tres de la madrugada cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abre y la luz de la sala lo despierta, junto con un singular olor que golpea su sentido del olfato con un ligero ardor. Abre los ojos y se encuentra a Yuuri, confundido bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- pregunta el japonés y _Yurio_ alza una ceja.

-Esta es mi habitación- dice el ruso, entonces reconoce el olor -¿Estás ebrio?

Yuuri comienza a caminar hacia la cama, con pasos torpes como los de un bebé que apenas está aprendiendo a andar. Se sienta en la cama, al lado de _Yurio_ , y el chico lo mira confundido.

-Ven, te llevo a tu cuarto- le dice el rubio, tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo. Pero Yuuri lo detiene, y se queda mirándolo fijamente, ambos sentados sobre la cama.

- _Yurio_ , tus ojos son muy bonitos- suelta de pronto el japonés y esas palabras son suficientes para que el ruso olvide el cansancio que lo invadía.

-¿Huh?

-Son tan azules. Y tu cabello. Tu cabello es tan suave y amarillo- sigue soltando el japonés, enredándose la lengua cada tres palabras, pero logrando formular las frases. Entonces Yuuri frunce el ceño, mira hacia abajo –Pero aún no lo entiendo- dice, -¿Por qué Victor me engañó contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que Victor vio en ti?

 _Yurio_ entiende a donde va esto. Las palabras sin sentido de un despechado. Debió de haber sospechado que esto pasaría en el cumpleaños de Victor. El chico suelta un suspiro pesado y vuelve a tomarlo del brazo, para insistir en llevarlo a su cama. Entonces Yuuri se acerca a su rostro, tan cerca que _Yurio_ podría embriagarse con su simple olor y se pregunta qué está haciendo, si sigue viendo sus ojos, si va a decirle algo, pero eso no pasa. Yuuri no dice nada. Simplemente lo besa.

 _Yurio_ tiene dificultad por entender qué está pasando cuando siente los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos. No es capaz de reaccionar. Piensa en golpearlo, pero probablemente le dejaría una fea marca. Piensa en empujarlo, pero podría lastimarse seriamente si cae de la cama. Entonces cae en cuenta que por alguna razón está preocupado por el mayor, no está realmente molesto. Así que simplemente lo mira a los ojos cuando el japonés decide separarse.

- _Yurio_ …- murmura el mayor, pensando en sus palabras, qué decir. Y _Yurio_ recuerda algo que escuchó hace tiempo. Sobre que los niños y los borrachos no podían mentir, así que decide escuchar las palabras que van a salir de su boca.

Pero las palabras no llegan nunca, y en su lugar, lo único que sale de la boca de Yuuri es vómito. Sobre sus sábanas. Sobre _Yurio_.

El ruso suelta un grito ahogado.

.

Yuuri despierta a la mañana siguiente, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y desorientado por encontrarse en un lugar diferente al habitual. Se da cuenta de que está sobre alguien y que está en ropa interior. Le cuesta trabajo enfocar la vista sin sus lentes, pero hace un esfuerzo para ver a _Yurio_ en boxers debajo de él.

Termina en el suelo de un brinco.

El ruso se despierta por el ruido y lo voltea a ver, divertido por la cara de horror en el mayor.

-¡Dime que no hice nada, por favor! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Dime que no intenté hacer nada extraño!- grita completamente en pánico.

 _Yurio_ estira su brazo hacia el buró y toma los lentes de Yuuri, se los entrega para que el mayor esté más cómodo.

-Si por extraño te refieres a vomitarme encima, sí, me vomitaste encima anoche- responde el rubio con una mueca. –Nos quité la ropa manchada, pero cuando pretendía ir por un cambio, repentinamente me abrazaste, me tiraste a la cama y te quedaste dormido. Y ya no pude quitarte de encima.

-Oh, gracias al cielo.

-Todo eso después de que me besaras.

-… ¿Que yo qué?- Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces, procesando las palabras del ruso. El menor no se repitió, simplemente lo miró con seriedad, dándole a entender que no estaba bromeando. -…Ya veo… lo siento. A veces hago tonterías cuando bebo…

-Ya lo noté- gruñe el menor y se levanta de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

El día transcurre como todos los demás, y ninguno de los dos vuelve a tocar el tema. _Yurio_ , sin embargo, se sorprende a sí mismo cuando encuentra sus dedos acariciando sus labios, recordando la sensación.

.

En Año Nuevo, Phichit insiste que tienen que pasarlo en el Times Square, porque, bueno, porque viven en Nueva York y todo Nueva York debe de pasar Año Nuevo en el Times Square para ver la esfera. O algo así dice.

Yuuri lo había hecho, su primer año en la ciudad y se había arrepentido eternamente. Estar rodeado hasta que no puedes moverte, entre gritos, escándalo y gente alcoholizada definitivamente no era lo suyo. Phichit, por otro lado, iba cada año.

-No creo que sea buena idea- comenta Yuuri con una mueca en el rostro, las memorias de su propia experiencia acechándolo.

- _Yurio_ , ¿quieres ir?- pregunta Phichit al ruso con su apodo (que aparentemente los dos ya habían hecho oficial).

El menor parece considerarlo por un tiempo y finalmente se encoge de hombro.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no?

-Absolutamente no- dice Yuuri y los dos lo voltean a ver – _Yurio_ no va a ir por su cuenta a ver el Año Nuevo en el Times Square. Es peligroso.

-No va a ir por su cuenta, yo voy a llevarlo- comenta Phichit y _Yurio_ afirma en el fondo, dándole la razón.

-Es lo mismo. No va a ir sin un adulto responsable. Aún no conoce bien la ciudad y entre tantas personas no es difícil perderse.

Al final, y ahogándose con sus propias palabras, Yuuri termina acompañándolos.

 _Yurio_ mira fascinado a la inmensa cantidad de personas que van llegando, cada vez llenándose más y más el lugar a medida que la hora se aproximaba.

Siendo las 23:44, Yuuri no encuentra ni a Phichit ni a _Yurio_.

-¡Maldita sea!- grita y algunas personas que lo rodean le dedican una mirada intrigante.

Yuuri intenta marcar al celular de Phichit, pero por alguna razón suena como si no tuviera señal. Porque, por supuesto, entre tantas personas, ¿cómo iba a llegar la señal satelital? Intenta suerte con _Yurio_. El teléfono suena y cuando el chico contesta, Yuuri suelta un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-¡ _Yurio_! ¿¡Estás con Phichit!?- tiene que gritar para esperar ser escuchado por el otro.

-¡No!- responde el joven al otro lado de la línea en un volumen igual. -¡Creí que estaría contigo!

-¿¡Dónde estás!?

-¡No lo sé!

-¿¡Qué pantalla está frente a ti!?

Hubo un momento de silencio y el japonés pudo escuchar a _Yurio_ insultando a unas personas que acababan de chocar contra él y después pedía permiso para poder asomarse mejor a las pantallas.

-¡Es una de Coca Cola!- responde y Yuuri está inmediatamente viendo a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se topan con el anuncio.

-¡Voy para allá! ¡No te muevas!

Yuuri no cuelga la llamada mientras se abre camino entre las personas, una bebida se derrama en su pierna y gruñe entre dientes. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de búsqueda, encuentra al muchacho aferrado al teléfono celular entre sus manos. El rostro de _Yurio_ parece iluminarse en cuanto su mirada se topa con la del japonés.

Todavía hay personas entre ellos y no pueden acercarse, Yuuri estira la mano y el menor la toma, se aprieta entre la multitud y finalmente llega al lado de Yuuri.

-Recuérdame no volver a venir- pidió el ruso y Yuuri comenzó a reír.

-Te lo dije. Espero que aprendas tu lección.

La gente comienza a gritar al unísono la cuenta regresiva, todos miran al cielo, hacia la enorme pantalla que muestra los segundos que faltan para el nuevo año. _Yurio_ alza la mirada, esperando con impaciencia aquello por lo que había vivido esa odisea. Yuuri cuenta junto con la multitud, sus ojos fijados en el mismo lugar.

-¡Tres!

-¡Dos!

-¡Uno!

Y de repente el lugar se llena de papeles que vuelan en el aire por todas direcciones, el cielo se ilumina con luces y las personas están gritando, están abrazándose, están dejando de filmar para celebrar con sus amigos, las parejas se besan y _Yurio_ observa con fascinación todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se topan con los de Yuuri, quien no está mirando a todos como él. Su mirada clavada en _Yurio_ con una sutil sonrisa.

Se miran y Yuuri se inclina hacia él. El corazón de _Yurio_ acelerándose con cada centímetro más cerca del otro.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, _Yurio_ \- alcanza a escuchar que el japonés le susurra antes de que sus labios se encuentren.

 _Yurio_ cierra los ojos, sintiendo los cálidos labios presionados contra los suyos. Un escalofrío recorre toda su espalda y se expande hasta la punta de sus dedos. Entonces Yuuri se aleja y desvía la mirada.

-¿Q-qué fue eso?- pregunta el ruso con las mejillas encendidas. Se percató de que las de Yuuri también estaban rojas.

-…Lo siento- murmura Yuuri.

 _Yurio_ entiende que esas son las palabras adecuadas para la situación. Sin embargo, no son las que esperaba escuchar.

-Todavía eres un menor, no debí…- Yuuri desvía la mirada. –Lo siento.

 _Yurio_ no responde, mira al cielo iluminado de luces y un cuadrito de papel color lila cae en su cabello.

No se lo quita.

.

El 30 de Enero, _Yurio_ está castigado.

Y su castigo es un pesado desayuno nutritivo en su plato, con verduras y todo el paquete. Y un jugo natural de naranja casero recién exprimido en su vaso.

Su vista es un molesto Yuuri con delantal, cruzado de brazos al otro lado de la mesa.

-Un cereal era suficiente- murmura el menor y Yuuri frunce el ceño.

Yuuri está molesto por los resultados del examen médico de _Yurio_. Lo había llevado con un nutriólogo para poder hacer un plan de comida basado en el entrenamiento que recibiría. Pero los resultados de _Yurio_ no habían sido favorecedores, el chico estaba gravemente desnutrido, y tenía bajos niveles de glóbulos rojos y defensas.

 _Yurio_ entiende que no va a convencer a Yuuri de darle algo más ligero y comienza a comer. Hace una mueca de disgusto mientras apuñala una verdura que nunca había visto en su vida. Levanta un poco los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada pesada del japonés sobre él. Se lleva esa extraña verdura a la boca y se sorprende de que no sabe tan mal como se ve.

-Deja de hacerle caras a la comida y apresúrate en terminarlo- dice Yuuri, mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Se hacía tarde y era el primer día de _Yurio_ en su nueva escuela. Había sido un caos encontrar una escuela que le permitiera a Yuuri "entregar los documentos oficiales necesarios más adelante", porque, por supuesto, lo último que un adolescente se llevaba de su casa cuando huía eran sus papeles legales.

Yuuri había hablado con _Yurio_ sobre la opción de volverse su tutor legal, para no tener que preocuparse por ese tema, pero _Yurio_ se había negado rotundamente y un nuevo chiste nació entre ellos.

-Listo, llévame a la escuela, _papi_.

Con una mueca en el rostro, el aún molesto Yuuri se levantó de la mesa y se quitó el delantal, colgándolo en un perchero al lado del refrigerador. _Yurio_ tomó su mochila, y Yuuri tomó sus llaves.

.

Después de dejar a _Yurio_ en la escuela, Yuuri conduce a otro lugar. Entra a una zona de Nueva York donde nunca había estado y donde teme que si deja de avanzar, alguien vaya a robarle los neumáticos o romperle un cristal. Vuelve a revisar que las puertas estén con seguro.

Se detiene frente a un departamento, que parecía antes haber sido pintado de blanco por el exterior, pero que ahora sólo se veía el ladrillo rojizo. Baja de su auto y pone el seguro desde su llave dos veces, sólo para estar seguros.

Sube las escaleras, y busca el número que está escrito en el papel de su bolsillo, información robada de la Academia de Patinaje. Lo encuentra. Número 31. Toca el timbre.

Tarda un poco, pero finalmente abre la puerta un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello castaño y un poco de barba por descuido. La puerta no se abre por completo, una cadena de seguridad en medio.

-¿Si?- pregunta el hombre, viendo a Yuuri.

-¿Señor Alexander?- pregunta y el hombre frunce el ceño.

-Si- confirma -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. Yo, ehm…- Yuuri baja la vista. Realmente no había ensayado lo que iba a decir, así que decide simplemente explicar la razón por la que estaba ahí –Su hijastro, Yuri, está viviendo conmigo.

El rostro del hombre cambia a una de intriga. Yuuri lame sus labios, aliviado de que el hombre no cerrara la puerta en su cara tras la revelación.

-Lo convencí de regresar a la escuela, pero necesito sus papeles- explicó, el hombre permaneció en silencio. Permaneció en silencio por un buen rato. Yuuri decidió empujar la solicitud –Si me da los papeles, prometo no denunciarlo a las autoridades- propone.

Escucha claramente como el hombre traga saliva y cierra la puerta. Quita la cadena y le deja pasar.

Yuuri ve el departamento. Ve botellas por un lado, y por el otro también. Ve ropa sucia, ve cajas y bolsas de comida rápida y trastes sucios en el fregadero. Se pregunta si está viviendo así desde que _Yurio_ se fue. Se pregunta si la madre de _Yurio_ hacía la limpieza antes, si cuando murió fue el chico quien comenzó a hacerse cargo de los deberes. Entonces recuerda que _Yurio_ odia hacer los deberes y que probablemente esta era la clase de ambiente en la que vivía tras la muerte de su madre.

-Toma asiento- ofreció el hombre, quitando una caja de pizza del sofá.

-Así estoy bien- se negó amablemente él.

-Voy a buscarlos. Los papeles- dijo Alexander y fue hacia su habitación.

Yuuri esperó y unos dos minutos después Alexander salió con una carpeta en su mano. Se la entregó a Yuuri.

-Gracias- dijo el pelinegro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, para retirarse.

-¿Cómo está?- la pregunta del hombre detiene a Yuuri. No se voltea para encararlo. Sabe que si lo hace, que si ve su rostro, se imaginaría ese mismo rostro forzando a _Yurio_ , golpeándolo, violándolo hasta el grado en el que el joven piensa en suicidarse. Sabe que si lo ve, le soltaría un puñetazo en la cara. Confía en que su puño pueda romperle la quijada, confía en su fuerza, es un deportista –¿Puedes decirle que lo lamento?

Yuuri se da cuenta que sus manos estaban empuñadas cuando escucha esas palabras y su agarre se afloja.

-Sólo eso. Dile que lo lamento.

Yuuri no responde, no promete. Continúa su camino, de regreso al auto.

Una vez adentro, exhala pesadamente.

El mensaje nunca le llegaría a _Yurio_.

.

-Tal vez pueda meterme a la casa en la noche. No sé, subir por la escalera de emergencia o algo- propone _Yurio_ , una vez que se encuentran en el rink para entrenar.

-Olvídalo, _Yurio_ , los tengo- dijo el mayor y el rubio le miró con intriga, esperando que explicara –Tenían una copia entre los documentos de registro de la Academia.

-Oh- y suena lógico para _Yurio_ , su madre lo había inscrito a la Academia de Patinaje, no sabía que papeles le habían solicitado. Así que decide cambiar de tema. –Como sea, ¿no piensas ponerte tus patines?

-Me siento más cómodo viéndote desde aquí, tengo un mejor panorama. Es más fácil ver qué salió mal.

-¿Sabes?...- empieza, con una pequeña mueca de diversión –Bueno, seguramente si lo sabes pero pienso decirlo de todas formas. Estás engordando.

-¿Eh?

-Sip. Definitivamente no tienes la misma figura que cuando competías- _Yurio_ regresa al centro de la pista riendo y Yuuri voltea hacia abajo, mirando su figura.

Ciertamente, los pantalones comenzaban a apretarle.

.

Una semana más tarde ambos siguen una rigurosa dieta.

.

El 14 de Febrero, Yuuri tiene una recaída.

 _Yurio_ regresa a casa por su cuenta, cargado de chocolates de personas que ni siquiera había notado que existían, pues el japonés nunca llegó por él ni contestó su celular.

Al entrar, se encuentra a Yuuri dormido con medio cuerpo aplastado sobre la mesa del comedor, dos botellas de whisky vacías y una foto de su boda. Sus ojos están rojos.

 _Yurio_ no lo molesta y entra a su habitación, le pide un consejo a Phichit por medio de un mensaje de texto.

 **Bueno, era obvio que iba a pasar. Sólo han pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de Victor. Deja que él solo se recupere, lo último que quiere es ayuda.**

Claro. _Yurio_ casi lo había olvidado. Yuuri jamás odió a Victor, ni siquiera después de lo que el bastardo le hizo.

Habían estado casados. Y al parecer su amor había sido más fuerte que la traición.

Yuuri probablemente tendría recaídas. Muchas. A lo largo de toda su vida.

 _Yurio_ se hundió en su cama y sacó un chocolate amargo de su mochila.

Era el que había comprado para Yuuri.

Comenzó a comérselo.

.

Yuuri no le dirigió la palabra a _Yurio_ por tres días. Finalmente, en el cuarto, se presentó repentinamente a la pista y comenzó a entrenarlo.

Ninguno tocó el tema de San Valentín.

Yuuri sabía que _Yurio_ lo había visto en ese estado tan lamentable. Agradeció que no dijera nada.

.

El 1 de Marzo es el cumpleaños de _Yurio_. Yuuri no lo sabe.

El joven se despierta, se arregla, desayuna su menú de proteínas y es llevado a la escuela. Termina y Yuuri pasa por él, para irse directamente a la pista a patinar.

Ese día, _Yurio_ no falla ningún salto y Yuuri le felicita, aunque aun así le hace un par de observaciones con lo que podría mejorar y _Yurio_ ha aprendido a aceptar la crítica, afirmando a todo lo que le señalan.

Es cuando van en el auto de regreso y que el sol ya se ocultó que _Yurio_ lo dice.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Yuuri no reacciona ante la revelación hasta que llegan a un alto. Suelta el volante, voltea a ver al menor.

-Oh.

-¿"Oh"?- pregunta _Yurio_ , alzando una ceja –Al menos deberías invitarme a cenar o algo.

-Ah, sí, cierto, uhm, ¿algún lugar donde quieras ir? ¿Qué se te antoja cenar?

-Quiero pizza- responde el otro, viendo como el semáforo se pone en verde y el auto vuelve a avanzar.

-¿Pizza? Sabes que por ser tu cumpleaños podrías pedir ir a cualquier lado, ¿verdad?

-Quiero pizza- repite el menor.

-Pizza será entonces.

Yuuri toma una desviación unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, recuerda un lugar al que el ruso fue con Phichit y que subió las fotos a su cuenta de Instagram. Se pregunta si seguirá abierto a esa hora.

Suelta un aire de alivio al ver que el lugar todavía tiene las luces encendidas y que sigue sirviendo a comensales. Se estaciona en frente y ambos bajan del auto. Toman una mesa fuera del establecimiento.

-Una margarita, una de queso y otra con peperoni- pide _Yurio_ al mesero antes de que éste siquiera les entregué los menús.

-¿Tres pizzas?- pregunta Yuuri una vez que el mesero se aleja con la orden.

 _Yurio_ se encoge de hombros.

-Estoy en crecimiento. ¡Y no se te ocurra mencionar mi dieta! La pizza tiene suficientes nutrientes y proteína y esas cosas.

-Y grasa…- agrega el japonés, mordiéndose el labio al recordar su propia dieta.

 _Yurio_ sonríe.

-Un solo día no va a hacer daño. Sólo necesitas hacer más ejercicio, eso es todo. Tienes buen cuerpo.

Antes su comentario, Yuuri levanta la mirada y entonces _Yurio_ entiende lo que acaba de decir en voz alta. Desvía los ojos y se sonroja.

Permanecen en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando llega la pizza. Empiezan comiendo en silencio, entonces Yuuri le cuenta de la comida de su país y _Yurio_ habla de la comida del suyo y la charla se vuelve más ligera. El mundo se vuelve más ligero.

Al final, Yuuri sólo comió una rebanada, e increíblemente _Yurio_ había arrasado con todas las demás.

.

Cuando llegan a la casa, Yuuri enciende la luz y se quita el abrigo, lo cuelga en el perchero de la entrada. Es más ligero que los que utilizaba en invierno. No falta mucho para que llegue la primavera, y los grados apenas y han ascendido un poco. Aunque lo suficiente para ya no tener que usar guantes o gorros.

 _Yurio_ no llevaba abrigo, sólo había usado una blusa de manga larga, por más que Yuuri había insistido en que se cubriera o se resfriaría, _Yurio_ le había recordado que venía de uno de los países más fríos del mundo.

Yuuri se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y _Yurio_ recordó como al principio, cuando recién se habían establecido el vivir juntos, pensó que esa era una regla de la casa y él mismo había comenzado a hacerlo, hasta que Phichit le señaló que sólo era una costumbre oriental que se le había quedado pegada al japonés, pero que no era necesario descalzarse.

Aun así, lo hizo, él mismo se quitó los tennis y los acomodó a un lado de los de Yuuri, entrando a la casa con simples calcetines cubriendo sus pies.

-¿Netflix?- pregunta Yuuri, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y sacando unas tazas.

-Netflix- confirma el menor y va hacia el sillón, enciende la televisión y abre la plataforma.

 _Yurio_ pone la tercera película de El Señor de los Anillos, que llevaban ya días viendo la trilogía y solían quedarse dormidos por el cansancio antes de terminarla. La inició desde donde se habían quedado. Yuuri se sentó a su lado, con dos tazas calientes, le ofreció una de ellas.

El menor le dio un sorbo e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-Chocolate caliente.

-¿Chocolate? ¿Dónde está mi café?

-No deberías de tomar café en las noches, por eso tienes insomnio- dijo el mayor y le sopló a su taza. El vapor empañaba sus lentes.

-Soy mayor de edad, puedo desayunar cereal con vodka si se me da la gana.

-Mi casa, mis reglas- respondió Yuuri, dándole un sorbo a la taza.

 _Yurio_ odiaba cuando utilizaba esa carta. Se tomó el chocolate caliente de mala gana. El amargo del chocolate le dejaba rasposa la lengua.

-…Ahora eres mayor de edad…- susurra de pronto Yuuri, más para sí mismo que para _Yurio_.

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene?

El mayor se dejó caer en el sillón, chocando contra el hombro del ruso, terminado recargado contra él.

-Nada. Sólo pensaba. Ya eres un adulto. Pronto te graduarás y tendrás un trabajo o irás a la universidad… ¿has pensado en tu futuro?

Los dos ignoraron la película, no escuchaban los diálogos ni seguían las secuencias de batalla, estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos. Yuuri esperó pacientemente la respuesta.

-Quiero patinar- dijo _Yurio_. –No quiero nada más. Sólo patinar.

Yuuri sonrió, satisfecho con su respuesta.

La mano de _Yurio_ encontró la suya y, si bien el toque había sorprendido a Yuuri, no lo mostró, dejó que sus manos se tocaran.

-Ya soy mayor de edad…- susurró esta vez _Yurio_.

Yuuri pensó que el chico estaba mentalizándose él mismo. Pero después vio su rostro, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera frustrado.

La memoria de Yuuri viajó hasta esa noche en Año Nuevo.

Se sentó en el sofá, su mano soltándose del agarre del otro, quien pareció no querer dejarla ir por unos instantes. Sus ojos se encontraron, un extraño brillo en los del menor que Yuuri no supo identificar.

Lo besó.

Se preguntó si sería lo correcto. Si era eso lo que _Yurio_ deseaba.

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando el menor amarró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más hacia él.

Yuuri fue quien cortó el beso. Se separó. Lo miró.

-L-lo siento…- murmuró, intentando alejarse de los brazos del otro. _Yurio_ volvió a atrapar su boca.

-Deja de decir eso- gruñó sobre sus labios, sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello.

 _Yurio_ siente como sus besos no están siendo correspondidos, sin embargo tampoco lo está alejando. Se separa para mirarlo a los ojos. Comienza a cuestionarse si llegó a malinterpretar las palabras y acciones del mayor.

-Yo…- susurra Yuuri, con la mirada gacha, sus labios tiemblan –Nunca he estado con alguien más que con… Victor…- confiesa. Y levanta la mirada, esperando la reacción del menor.

 _Yurio_ se relame los labios.

-Y yo nunca lo he hecho con un japonés.

El comentario le saca una risilla a Yuuri, quien le da un codazo al ruso.

-¡No es lo mismo!- ríe.

-Claro que lo es. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? Imagina que hubieras vivido toda tu vida sin haber estado con otra persona además de él. Te habrías perdido de muchas cosas, de muchas experiencias, tal vez podrías haberte encontrado a alguien mejor en la cama.

-No se trata del sexo. Es el amor.

 _Yurio_ se muerde el labio inferior.

-Oh…- suelta, sintiéndose algo decepcionado. Comprende a lo que se refiere -…Entiendo… lo siento…

Se levanta del sofá para retirarse a su habitación. No se da cuenta de que lo hace con rapidez, como si intentara huir de algo.

- _Yurio_ \- se detiene en la puerta, su mano sobre la perilla ante la voz de Yuuri –Feliz cumpleaños y… lo lamento…

 _Yurio_ podría jurar que también vio algo de decepción en los ojos de Yuuri.

.

-¿Yuuri te rechazó?- preguntó Otabek, escuchando la historia de su mejor amigo mientras jugaba con la anilla de la lata de su refresco.

-Indirectamente, sí. Dijo que no podía acostarse con alguien a quien no amaba.

-Auch.

-Ni que lo digas- _Yurio_ rodó los ojos.

-… Entonces, ¿lo haces?- pregunta Otabek repentinamente y el ruso levanta una ceja.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Lo amas? ¿Estás enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki?

 _Yurio_ suelta un bufido y desvía la mirada. Esa no es una respuesta convincente.

-Creo que deberías de admitirlo tú primero- menciona.

-¿Admitir qué? Me agrada, algo, tiene un buen cuerpo, más o menos. No es como si pensara en casarnos y tener hijos, _Beka_. Es más complicado que eso.

Sí. Era más complicado.

 _Yurio_ había sentido eso antes. Esa opresión en el pecho, el hormigueo en sus dedos y el revoloteo en su estómago.

Lo había sentido con Victor.

No deseaba volver a hacerlo. Volver a equivocarse y terminar destrozado.

Las cosas estaban mejor así. Con ellos llevando una relación exclusivamente profesional.

Yuuri pasa esa tarde a recogerlo de la escuela, como habitualmente hacía. No cruzan palabra durante el trayecto a la pista de patinaje.

Yuuri amarra las agujetas de sus patines y cuando se levanta tiene la sonrisa que todos los días usa y la que le dedica a su pupilo. Los ojos de _Yurio_ se enfocan en sus labios, que prácticamente están suplicando a gritos ser besados. Excepto que no lo hacen y eso es solamente como _Yurio_ ha decidido ver la realidad que lo rodea, son solamente los deseos de _Yurio_ saliendo a flote. Es la opresión en su pecho, el hormigueo en sus dedos y el revoloteo en su estómago intentando salir de su prisión.

Yuuri se da la vuelta, para adelantarse a la pista y _Yurio_ extiende la mano, para detenerlo. Voltearlo y robarle un beso, tal vez decirle que sí lo ama, aunque ni siquiera él mismo está seguro de hacerlo. Aunque tal vez él mismo no está listo para hacerlo.

Yuuri seguramente tampoco estaba listo para eso.

Su mano se detiene en el aire. Ve como la figura del otro se hace cada vez más pequeña a lo lejos y desaparece tras la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

La mano de _Yurio_ cae a su costado, con todos los sentimientos y deseos que cargaba, ardiendo dentro de sus venas.

.

Los días pasan y las cosas son normales entre ellos, no son incómodas y ninguno invade innecesariamente el espacio personal del otro. Los entrenamientos continúan como usualmente lo hacían y ambos siguen su dieta rigurosa. No mencionan nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche durante el cumpleaños del menor.

Un día, _Yurio_ va a una fiesta con Otabek. Regresa tarde a casa, y a pesar de que le mandó un mensaje a Yuuri para informarle, sabe que el mayor seguramente espera despierto a que llegue. Las llaves se resbalan de sus dedos y caen al suelo, así que el menor se agacha a recogerlas, sintiéndose más mareado para cuando se levanta. Bebió, sí. Quizás no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que su andar se vea entorpecido y para que no pueda meter la llave a la ranura de la puerta. Cuando finalmente lo logra, entra a la casa y se quita el abrigo, intenta colgarlo en el perchero, pero falla y cae al suelo. El ruso suelta un "tch", negándose a recogerlo y volver a marearse. Intenta quitarse los zapatos como se había acostumbrado a hacer, pero no es capaz de pararse sobre un solo pie, así que se los deja puestos.

Yuuri no se encuentra en la sala, donde solía esperarlo en las noches, ni en la cocina, así que _Yurio_ supone que esta vez sí se fue a dormir. Lo agradece, pues sabe que si el mayor lo viera en ese estado le daría el sermón de su vida en una hora, a pesar de que ya es mayor de edad.

Camina tambaleante hasta su habitación, pero al pasar frente a la puerta de la de Yuuri, se percata de que está semi-abierta. Se asoma.

Yuuri está acostado en su cama, cubierto por las cobijas, probablemente ya dormido. _Yurio_ está por cerrar la puerta y continuar su camino, cuando escucha un ligero susurro.

-Victor…

 _Yurio_ se detiene, regresa su mirada a la cama. ¿Está soñando? ¿Con Victor?

No.

El ruso se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta antes, de sus ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, los movimientos bajo sus sábanas y los suaves suspiros. Yuuri está masturbándose.

Se masturba mientras piensa en su esposo, su mano izquierda acaricia su cuello, fantaseando con los labios de su antiguo amante. El hombre al que le había entregado su cuerpo puro e intocable.

 _Yurio_ observa, no sabe porqué lo hace. Si bien la simple imagen acelera su corazón, el saber que lo hacía pensando en ese hombre era suficiente para reabrir aquella herida que el japonés le había causado aquél primero de Marzo.

Finalmente, decide dejar de mirar, camina hacia su propia habitación. Ya no siente el alcohol en su sistema, sólo un calor incontenible.

Se mete bajo las sábanas y él mismo comienza a tocarse. Imaginando que sus manos recorren el cuerpo del otro, que sus labios acarician su piel y que el nombre que el otro gime es el suyo.

.

Al día siguiente, _Yurio_ insiste en que vayan a entrenar, a pesar de ser Domingo. Había comido bastante la noche anterior y no se despertó con resaca. Ese día de la semana solían tomarlo para descansar, y Yuuri no parece querer levantarse de la cama. _Yurio_ insiste en que vayan, pues las competencias se acercan, y como apenas va a debutar en la carrera, va a tener que comenzar desde abajo. Tiene que causar una buena impresión.

 _Yurio_ espera a que el mayor se arregle, mientras él desayuna algo. Se entretiene leyendo la información nutrimental en el envase de leche.

Finalmente Yuuri sale, está despeinado y su blusa está arrugada, pero no parece importarle.

-Vámonos- dice.

-¿No vas a desayunar algo?- le pregunta el ruso, levantando sus platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

-Estoy bien- responde el otro y _Yurio_ no insiste.

Cuando llegan al rink, Yuuri se queda en las gradas, observando. Al menos, parece estar observando, pero cuando _Yurio_ aterriza mal un cuádruple salchow, Yuuri no lo regaña, no lo corrige, no le hace ninguna observación. Continúa viéndolo, sin reacción alguna.

 _Yurio_ sabe que algo está mal, pero se queda callado. Hace una mueca, se levanta del hielo y continúa entrenando.

A lo largo del día, se equivoca en ciertas partes de la coreografía y vuelve a fallar un salto, pero Yuuri continúa en modo automático.

En algún momento, el japonés se levanta de su asiento, indicándole a _Yurio_ que va a ir al baño, pero que él debe continuar su entrenamiento y el otro así lo hace.

Media hora más tarde, _Yurio_ se percata que Yuuri no ha vuelto y sale de la pista, camina hasta los vestidores y entreabre la puerta.

Yuuri está llorando.

No es como las personas lloran en las películas o en televisión. Es un llanto real y miserable, uno en el que no puede respirar y no deja de sonarse la nariz con pañuelos y sus pies tiemblan.

 _Yurio_ se aleja de la puerta y vuelve al rink.

Yuuri sale aproximadamente una hora más tarde. No puede ocultar sus ojos rojos y sigue con la nariz tapada, pero se sienta en su lugar y vuelve a observar a _Yurio_.

Dan el día por terminado unos minutos después.

Esa misma noche _Yurio_ se pone su chaqueta lila y los pantalones negros entubados. Está hablando con Otabek por celular, mientras batalla por ponerse los zapatos. Sale de su habitación, todavía al teléfono y ve a Yuuri sentado en el sofá de la sala, viendo televisión, sólo que no parece estarle prestando atención.

-Voy a salir con Beka, vamos a ir a un club que queda cerca, hoy el cover es gratis- le informa, y está preparado mentalmente para enfrentársele de ser necesario, cuando saliera con su típicos "mañana tienes escuela", "estuviste entrenando todo el día, debes dormir", y demás. Pero éstos nunca llegan. Yuuri simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

 _Yurio_ lo sabe. Sabe que algo anda mal. Pero lo ha visto antes. Lo ha escuchado llorar por las noches y se nota en sus grandes ojeras, se nota con sus faltas de energía incluso para patinar, y en su falta de apetito. _Yurio_ comprende, cree comprender, que Yuuri está pasando por otra recaída, extraña a Victor y hace lo que Phichit le dice, se queda al margen, no dice nada, no hace nada. De todas formas, no sabría qué hacer. Y Yuuri siempre lo supera por sí mismo.

Sale de la casa y Otabek pasa por el en su motocicleta. Algo dentro de _Yurio_ vuelve a preocuparse porque Yuuri recupere la compostura y salga en ese mismo instante a decirle que no puede subirse a la motocicleta de su amigo y que no puede salir vestido así a ninguna parte. E inconscientemente espera. Pero el japonés nunca llega.

Se pone el casco que su amigo le ofrecía y sube con él. No viajan mucho, en menos de cinco minutos ya están haciendo fila. Y una vez adentro comienzan a tomar.

El celular de _Yurio_ vibra y el rubio deja su bebida, aclara su garganta, porque obviamente no hay nadie que le llamaría a esa hora más que Yuuri.

Saca su celular y se sorprende de ver una llamada entrante de Phichit.

-¿Phichit?- contesta, incrédulo de estar recibiendo una llamada suya a la una de la mañana. Otabek se queda en silencio a su lado, tomando una palomita de botana que estaba entre ellos.

-¿ _Yurio?_ ¿Estás en la casa? Dime que estás en la casa- dice el tailandés. El ruso escucha ruidos de fondo que al principio creyó que serían los del club, pero después se percata de que el asiático está en el auto.

-¿Estás hablando mientras conduces? No, no estoy en la casa, salí con un amigo.

-¿En Domingo de clases?

El rubio rueda los ojos.

-Maldita sea- escucha que el tailandés murmura –Regresa a casa, _Yurio_ , ahora mismo- el chico hace una mueca, -Yuuri acaba de llamarme. Tienes que volver, ahora.

.

Otabek lleva a _Yurio_ hasta su casa, habían llegado en menos de tres minutos, el corazón de _Yurio_ acelerándose más con cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando la motocicleta se detuvo, el chico palideció y se congeló en su lugar, viendo una ambulancia afuera de la casa.

Bajó con pasos tambaleantes de la moto y Otabek le siguió. De alguna forma logró entrar sin tropezarse, y a esas alturas no sabía si sería el miedo o el alcohol.

Un hombre lo detuvo en la entrada.

-Vivo aquí- dijo el rubio, pero el hombre tardaba demasiados milisegundos en quitar el brazo, milisegundos que le desesperaban -¡Vivo aquí, maldita sea!- lo empujó y entró corriendo.

Yuuri estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala, y al verlo _Yurio_ se sintió mucho mejor. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo y al siguiente, un paramédico tomaba el rostro de Yuuri y metía dos dedos en su boca, forzándolo a vomitar sobre la alfombra.

 _Yurio_ se quedó tieso en su lugar, escuchaba las voces lejanas de los paramédicos, diciendo algo, pero no lograba entender, su cabeza había olvidado el inglés. Sólo podía concentrarse en ver a Yuuri con lágrimas escapando sus ojos, su cuerpo entero temblando y vomitando en medio de la sala. El vómito iba acompañado de sangre. Sangre sobre la preciosa alfombra de Yuuri, que no dejaba que _Yurio_ pisara con sus zapatos sucios, ahora manchada de rojo.

Dos hombres levantaron a Yuuri, quien parecía no tener fuerzas en absoluto, y lo cargaron hasta la ambulancia.

 _Yurio_ quiere detenerlos, quiere ir con ellos, pero no es capaz de formular palabras. Olvida como hablar. La mano de Otabek sobre su brazo lo saca de sus pensamientos, y se percata que le está hablando, le habla en ruso, pero no es el idioma, es _Yurio_ quien ha olvidado como hablar. Sólo pude escuchar un ligero silbido en su cabeza.

-Yuri- le llama el kazako, guiándolo hasta su motocicleta –puedo llevarte, ¿quieres que te lleve?- finalmente comprende las palabras de su amigo. _Yurio_ niega con la cabeza. No. No quiere ir. Pero sabe que debe hacerlo. Ahora asiente y sube con Otabek a la moto, se abraza a él con fuerza, para sentirse más seguro.

.

Yuuri había estado dos horas en Emergencias y después había sido llevado a piso. Doctores y enfermeros salían y entraban de su cuarto. Se topaban con él afuera, en las sillas de espera y le decían que el paciente ya estaba despierto y que podía verlo. _Yurio_ no entraba. No había hablado con él, ni siquiera había podido verlo. La imagen que había visto en la casa estaba impregnada en su cabeza. A Yuuri completamente pálido, vomitando sangre, temblando y llorando. No podía verlo ahora. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

Otabek seguía ahí a su lado, pero se había quedado dormido, la cabeza cayendo sobre su propio hombro.

 _Yurio_ levantó la mirada cuando reconoció la voz de Phichit llamándole. Corría por los pasillos, ignorando las advertencias de todos los empleados que pasaban, traía consigo una maleta y el ruso recordó que había salido de la ciudad por un contrato con patrocinadores. ¿Acaso había venido hasta acá en la madrugada por su amigo? Phichit era una buena persona.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el tailandés.

-Está despierto- dijo el otro y Phichit enfocó su mirada en la puerta. Se veía agotado, estresado, preocupado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- _Yurio_ asintió con la cabeza.

El tailandés dejó la maleta afuera y abrió la puerta, el ruso escuchó la voz de Yuuri, ronca, apagada.

-Phichit…

-Aquí estoy, Yuuri.

Yuuri volvió a quebrarse. Igual que la tarde anterior en el rink, cuando se había quebrado en los vestidores, era el mismo llanto. _Yurio_ se asomó por la puerta y vio como el japonés se aferraba a su mejor amigo, como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo. Phichit, acariciaba su espalda, acostado a su lado en la camilla.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repetía Yuuri.

-Todo va a estar bien- Phichit le respondía, con paciencia.

-Lo extraño.

-Lo sé.

-Quiero estar con él. Lo extraño mucho.

-Lo sé, Yuuri, lo sé.

Estuvieron así hasta que el japonés se quedó dormido. Entonces Phichit salió y se sentó a su lado en las sillas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el tailandés. La pregunta le pegó por sorpresa al menor. Meditó su respuesta.

-No- contestó con honestidad –Estuve a punto de volver a perder a alguien preciado para mí... No, no estoy bien. Estoy cansado de tener que estar sentado en los pasillos de los hospitales. Estoy cansado del olor a desinfectante y del color blanco. Estoy…- respiró profundamente, -No estoy bien.

Phichit bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos.

-¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?- le preguntó directamente.

 _Yurio_ respiró hondo.

-Porque estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de toda la mierda a mi alrededor y de saber que nada volvería a ser como antes y de que nada saliera como esperaba, de fracasar en todo. Estaba cansado de esta vida. Pero Victor llegó, la primera vez. Y pensé que las cosas cambiarían. Victor me dio una razón para seguir adelante y tener esperanza. Entonces murió y recordé que estoy maldito de por vida. Después llegó Yuuri, y ahora estoy sentado afuera de su cuarto de hospital, porque aparentemente cada vez que me recupero, la vida encuentra una nueva manera de decirme en la cara "jódete".

Phichit rió en voz baja y _Yurio_ se sintió realmente ofendido.

-Yuuri y tú tienen muchas cosas en común, realmente. Debe ser el nombre o algo- dijo –Fuimos juntos a la universidad, ¿sabes? Y desde el primer parcial supe que tenía problemas de ansiedad. Después comenzaron los problemas mientras patinaba. Fallaba y fallaba y fallaba. No recuerdo cuántas veces tuve que saltarme clases para poder quedarme a su lado a consolarlo. Pero cuando Victor llegó todo pareció arreglarse, de cierta manera, y yo estaba tan feliz por él que ni siquiera pensé en la sorpresa de enterarme que mi mejor amigo era gay. Victor se convirtió en su fortaleza, en aquella seguridad que le hacía falta y en aquél pilar que lo volvió lo que es actualmente. Pensé que se quedaría así para siempre…

Soltó un suspiro, uno realmente pesado que apagó todo el ambiente.

El ruso se hundió en su asiento y Phichit comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Él tomó pastillas- soltó.

-¿Eh?- el rubio levantó una ceja. Porque era demasiado obvio, realmente, pero no, él no había querido pensar en eso. Al llegar a la casa y verlo vomitar quiso pensar que se había intoxicado, que estaba enfermo o que había comido algo malo. Pero la realidad siempre había estado ahí. La había visto los últimos días, cuando no dormía o cuando dormía de más, en su falta de energías, en su inapetencia, incluso en su andar.

Yuuri prácticamente le había estado pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Él no había hecho nada.

 _Yurio_ había confiado que todo el dolor de Yuuri era pasajero y que lo superaría por su cuenta.

-Me llamó anoche, llorando, que se había tomado unas pastillas. No se cortó las venas, viendo dolorosamente como su vida se iba con cada gota de sangre, dándole la oportunidad de arrepentirse en cualquier momento como tú. No, Yuuri tomó pastillas. Rápido, aparentemente indoloro, sin dejar manchas en la alfombra para no molestar a nadie, eso es tan Yuuri.

Sólo que sí lo había hecho. Sí había dejado manchas en la alfombra y sí había sufrido.

-Él ya no puede estar solo, _Yurio_. Hablé con el psiquiatra de camino acá. Yuuri tiene depresión severa.

-¿Yuuri?- Algo tenía que estar mal con esa afirmación, _Yurio_ intentó razonar- Yuuri no puede tener depresión severa. Yuuri me forzó a regresar a la escuela para no ser un fracasado en la vida, Yuuri me regaña cuando no como bien, y me corrige cuando aterrizo mal los saltos…- tomó una bocanada de aire, sentía como se quedaba sin aliento –Yuuri me explica física, porque, mierda, soy pésimo en física. Yuuri se despierta todas las mañanas a hacerme un almuerzo rico en proteínas porque el nutriólogo dijo que las necesitaba, y me regaña cuando subo los pies al tablero del coche, y me corrige el inglés, y se molesta cuando mancho la alfombra porque aparentemente esa puta alfombra es importante para él y Yuuri... Yuuri…

-Yuuri intentó suicidarse anoche- concluyó Phichit.

Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo toda la noche finalmente recorrieron el rostro del menor.

" _Yuuri es lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido…"_

.

 _Yurio_ regresa a casa esa tarde, no se atrevió a ver a Yuuri en ningún momento y ni siquiera él puede explicar porqué lo ha evitado a toda costa.

No pegó ojo en toda la noche, absorto en sus pensamientos, y faltó a la escuela. Está agotado, física y mentalmente, y lo único que se le ocurre hacer al llegar es tirarse en su cama e intentar conciliar el sueño. Pero cuando cruza por la puerta, es recibido por el silencio. Todo está tan vacío, y el lugar huele mal. Muy, muy mal. No es la casa que recuerda, el lugar al que se atrevió a llamar su _hogar_ los últimos meses.

Ahora hay una mancha de sangre en la alfombra de su perfecto hogar.

Se quita la chaqueta lila y va al cuarto de blancos, ignorando la pesadez de su cuerpo. Llena un recipiente de cloro y jabón y saca un cepillo. Comienza a tallar la alfombra. Ahora la casa huele a cloro, y le recuerda al hospital, el hospital donde Yuuri está internado justo ahora, pero eso no le impide seguir tallando.

Talla y talla la mancha de sangre, pero ésta no desaparece.

Le echa más cloro, más jabón, talla con más fuerza, con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como los dedos se le entumen.

Recuerda como Yuuri lo regaña cuando pisa con sus zapatos aquella alfombra. Piensa en lo molesto que estaría Yuuri si viera esa mancha, y talla con más fuerza.

Piensa en su madre antes de morir, en lo hermosa y tierna que era; y talla.

Piensa en su abuelo que se había quedado en Moscú, siempre tan cariñoso; hace espuma con el jabón y talla.

Piensa en Victor, y lo ve con aquella sonrisa tan llena de vida e ilusión en la foto del día en el que se casó con Yuuri; y empuja todo su peso sobre sus manos que sostienen el cepillo.

Piensa en la alfombra tan blanca, tan perfecta e inmaculada que Yuuri cuidaba como su matrimonio. Piensa en lo que Victor hizo, en su muerte, y Victor es aquella mancha de sangre que no podía ser borrada de la mente de Yuuri, que jamás se iría. La infidelidad de Victor es aquella mancha que termina estropeando por completo una alfombra tan perfecta y que siempre fue cuidada con tanto esmero.

Deja de tallar. Sabe que es inútil.

La mancha nunca desaparecerá.

Lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos mientras la realidad vuelve a golpearlo. Victor estaba muerto. Yuuri se había intentado suicidar. Y él estaba nuevamente solo.

.

Yuuri sale del hospital dos largas semanas después, está bajo medicamento recetado por el psiquiatra y el simple título le da escalofríos a _Yurio_. Phichit llega a su lado con una nueva maleta, diciendo que va a quedarse con ellos hasta que la condición de Yuuri mejore. Como si se tratase de un simple resfriado que se cura en un par de días.

 _Yurio_ recibe su, posiblemente, quincuagésima llamada por parte de la escuela y está a punto de volverla a colgar cuando Phichit toma el teléfono y habla con la directora, explicándole lo sucedido y logrando excusarlo por unos días más hasta que Yuuri se encuentre más estable. Le regresa el teléfono al ruso y éste agradece en silencio.

Yuuri está sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde sabe que se encuentra la mancha de sangre y que _Yurio_ había cubierto, colocando la lámpara de piso sobre ella, en un lugar donde claramente no encajaba. _Yurio_ había supuesto que el medicamento lo animaba, pero no es así. Deja a Yuuri en un estado zombi, con el cuerpo pesado y la mente en las nubes.

Está irreconocible, y el simple hecho de verlo así hace que _Yurio_ sienta un nudo en la garganta.

Phichit se acerca al lado de Yuuri, tomando su mano, y el contacto de piel logra regresar al japonés a la realidad.

-Es hora de dormir, Yuuri, vamos- le dice Phichit lentamente, como si hablara con un niño, y esto logra irritar a _Yurio_.

Yuuri afirma con la cabeza, baja la mirada, y Phichit lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y lo guía a su habitación.

-Dormiré contigo hoy, ¿está bien?- pregunta el tailandés y Yuuri se detiene.

Niega con la cabeza. Phichit traga saliva.

-E-entonces _Yurio_ dormirá contigo, ¿eso te agrada más?- Yuuri lo piensa un momento y finalmente accede. El ruso levanta una ceja mientras Phichit le hace señales para que tome su lugar.

De alguna manera, _Yurio_ termina siendo niñero de Yuuri, lo ayuda a ponerse la pijama y lo arropa en la cama. Como si realmente fuera un niño pequeño.

Phichit se despide desde la puerta, deseándole suerte y pidiéndole que no lo descuide. No es necesario que se lo diga, él entiende la situación.

 _Yurio_ se mete dentro de las cobijas, al lado de Yuuri, conecta su celular al cargador y lo deja sobre la mesa de noche. Intenta dormir, dándole la espalda a Yuuri. Su ser demasiado agotado como para pensar en el hecho de que está _acostado en la misma cama que Yuuri Katsuki_. Entonces escucha la voz de Yuuri. Ronca, apagada, adolorida.

-¿P-puedes abrazarme, _Yurio_?- pregunta, haciéndose más pequeño en su lugar. Ni siquiera intenta confirmar que el ruso continúe despierto, resignado a no insistir una segunda vez.

 _Yurio_ entiende. Verdaderamente entiende.

Mira a su alrededor, a las paredes vacías y grises en la obscuridad de la noche, que antes habían estado llenas de vida, con fotografías de Yuuri y Victor. La habitación se veía inmensamente más grande, dolorosamente más fría.

Se da la vuelta sobre sí mismo y ve la silueta de Yuuri debajo de las sábanas. Yuuri, quien había compartido esa cama con su esposo todos los días, desde hace más de 2 años, y ahora había pasado los últimos meses durmiendo solo.

 _Yurio_ envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuri. Está mucho más delgado, mucho más débil, y comienza a temblar bajo su roce, sollozando en silencio.

La vida de Yuuri, su esencia, todo lo que lo hacía ser quien es, se había estado esfumando, partícula por partícula, desde aquella vez que se conocieron en el hospital.

 _Yurio_ lo había visto los últimos meses, y no había hecho nada.

.

.

.

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo hasta ahora en esta historia. Les informo que el siguiente va a ser el último capítulo de 360 Grados! Igualmente para comentarles que iré a la ConComics en GDL est de Mayo a conocer a Mitsurou Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto! Si alguien más va a ir, no duden en hablarme :D Llevaré una camisa negra los dos días, una dice "KatsuDAMN" y la otra "I'm a sexy pork cutlet bowl" jajaja!_

 _Saludos._

 _-Curlies._


	6. Un nuevo comienzo

**¿Vieron que cambié la imagen de portada y sinopsis? :D (Nunca me gustaron las anteriores…)**

 **Como muchos ya saben, este es el último capítulo de 360 Grados. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Parecerán 6 pequeños capítulos, pero en realidad se suman a más de 120 páginas, así que básicamente han leído un libro, jajaja.**

 **Fue un capitulo pesado, lleno de ediciones y borrones, y terminó siendo muchísimo más diferente a lo que yo tenía planeado, pero quedé satisfecha con el desenlace.**

 **Terminé de escribir el capítulo en sí hace como 5 días, pero tenía que ser aprobado por mi beta. Ella normalmente me manda correcciones menores, unas partes que no se entienden por aquí, un error de dedo por allá y muchas, muchas comas de más (aparentemente tengo un problema con las comas, perdóname, bro…). Pero al tratarse del último capítulo, como que algo le picó y se emocionó tanto que en lugar de mandarme las correcciones me llamó y estuvimos el primer día unas 6 horas al teléfono haciendo correcciones a cada renglón de la historia, discutiendo incluso si era mejor utilizar la palabra "ver", "mirar" u "observar". Extrema, ¿huh? (Gracias, bro). Hoy estuvo corrigiendo mientras ella trabajaba y teníamos el archivo subido a google docs…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yurio_ despierta a la mañana siguiente con el sonido del timbre. Yuuri abre los ojos también, con pesadez, así que _Yurio_ decide ser quien se levante a ver. Se aleja de Yuuri, quien suelta un quejido al sentir el calor corporal del otro desapareciendo y se hunde más entre sus cobijas.

 _Yurio_ camina hasta la entrada arrastrando los pies, y bosteza antes de abrirla.

Hay una mujer parada frente a la puerta. Es asiática y tiene partes de cabello teñido de rubio.

La mujer mira a _Yurio_ con intriga.

–Umm, busco a Yuuri Katsuki –dice.

–¿Quién eres? – _Yurio_ se pone a la defensiva al no reconocer a la mujer.

–Mari. Su hermana mayor.

La mandíbula de _Yurio_ cae. No tenía idea de que Yuuri tuviera una hermana, y mucho menos habría pensado que ésta sería una mujer de apariencia agresiva, totalmente diferente al otro.

–Oh, ehm, yo también me llamo Yuri –se presenta el ruso, abriéndole la puerta para dejarla ingresar a la casa.

–Qué coincidencia –comenta ella, levantando una ceja.

Deja su mochila en el comedor y mira a su alrededor, algo tensa. _Yurio_ supone que la mujer nota la ausencia de fotografías de su alguna vez cuñado.

El ruso toca la puerta de la habitación que había compartido anoche con Yuuri.

– _Katsudon_ –le llama por el apodo que él mismo le hizo y escucha a Mari soltando un bufido divertido– ,tu hermana está aquí.

Escucha como Yuuri se levanta de la cama rápidamente y corre hacia la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

–¿¡Mari!? –prácticamente grita al ver a la mujer parada en su sala.

–Hey –ella le sonríe. Con _lástima_. _Yurio_ hace una mueca–. He venido por ti, Yuuri.

El otro enmudece, sorprendido por la repentina reunión.

En ese instante, Phichit sale de la recámara de huéspedes, se recarga contra el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

–Yo la llamé –declara y Yuuri lo mira, intentando leer su rostro–. Sólo intento enmendar el error que cometí.

Es entonces que Yuuri se da cuenta lo que significa que su hermana esté ahí. Significa que Phichit le llamó para decirle lo que había ocurrido. Probablemente su profesora Minako y sus amigos Yuuko y Takeshi también sabían. Y más importante, sus padres sabían.

–Es mejor que estés con tu familia después de lo que pasó, Yuuri –responde el otro.

–No tengo que regresar, estoy bien. Estoy con medicamento y yendo a terapia y puedo quedarme aquí… –no podía ir, no sería capaz de encararlos a todos después de lo ocurrido.

Phichit niega con la cabeza.

– _Yurio_ va a la escuela y yo estoy ocupado con mi entrenamiento. Y tú, Yuuri… –el tailandés muerde su labio inferior–. Tú ya no puedes quedarte solo. Tú…

–¡Estoy bien! –gritó Yuuri, comenzando a derramar lágrimas. Había hecho algo terrible, era consciente de ello. No podría ver a su madre a los ojos–. Por favor... Mari, por favor. No puedo volver.

–Puedo dejar la escuela –propone de repente _Yurio_ al ver la desesperación en el rostro del japonés.

–No es eso, _Yurio_ –Phichit suelta un suspiro y pasa una mano por su cabello–. Yuuri necesita a su familia en estos momentos.

Antes de que Yuuri dijera más, su hermana posó una mano sobre su hombro.

–Yuuri, vamos a casa. Mamá y papá te extrañan –le dice con un suave tono de voz.

El chico apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada.

.

Yuuri estaba sentado en la sala, contemplando el vacío. Acababa de tomar su medicamento y como el día anterior, se encontraba mentalmente ausente. Phichit estaba a su lado mirando el celular y sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Yuuri.

 _Yurio_ dijo que ayudaría a Mari a hacer el equipaje, se fue con ella a la recámara principal y le indicó donde estaban las maletas. Mari abrió el closet. Se quedó mirándolo por varios instantes.

–¿Dónde están las cosas de Victor? –preguntó.

–Las regalamos –contestó el menor con honestidad.

–Oh –se vio sorprendida por la respuesta.

Entonces Mari abrió la maleta y comenzó a guardar cosas en ella. Camisa por camisa, todos los pantalones, ropa deportiva e interior de Yuuri. Después empezó a guardar los zapatos.

 _Yurio_ se congeló en el instante en el que vio que el closet había quedado totalmente vacío.

Fue entonces que comprendió.

La familia de Yuuri no pensaba dejarlo regresar.

El ruso apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo? –se atrevió a preguntar. Mari levantó la mirada hacia él, con un semblante serio y duro.

–¿Por qué Yuuri regaló las pertenencias de Victor? –soltó, ignorando su pregunta.

–Porque quería olvidarlo.

–Yuuri no olvida. Él no es así. Yuuri no regalaría las cosas de Victor. Las atesoraría por siempre.

–Tal vez Victor no era tan buen marido como ustedes creían –la encaró, su cuerpo completamente tenso.

–Yo creo que mi hermano era feliz a su lado. Eso es todo lo que importa. Las personas no son perfectas y los matrimonios no son siempre felicidad y miel sobre hojuelas. Pero Yuuri era feliz. Lo que hizo lo demuestra. Yuuri no puede vivir sin él.

–¡Yuuri no es débil! –levantó la voz sin darse cuenta, estaba molesto. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le molestaba que se llevarían a Yuuri? ¿Le molestaba la actitud de su hermana?

Estaba cansado. Muy, muy cansado.

–No pienso que sea débil –Mari se puso de pie, se veía muy imponente al lado de _Yurio_ , quien a cada segundo se encogía sobre sí mismo–. Mira, no sé quién seas ni lo que seas para Yuuri o lo que él sea para ti –entornó los ojos–, pero creo que lo necesitas más tú a él, que él a ti. Y como su hermana, sólo me importa su bienestar.

Los labios de _Yurio_ temblaron, un nudo apareció en su garganta.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Caminó hacia la puerta principal. Phichit lo llamó desde la sala, cuestionándolo, pero él no respondió nada. No podía responder nada. Las palabras parecían no querer salir de su garganta.

Cuando se encuentra en la calle, saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se da cuenta de que sus dedos están temblando mientras busca el número de Otabek.

" **¿Yuri?"** Otabek contesta casi inmediatamente después del primer tono.

 _Yurio_ abre la boca para decir algo, entonces se percata de que realmente no sabe qué decir. Su labio inferior tiembla, mientras sostiene el celular contra su oreja.

Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

–Van a llevárselo –gime, su voz repentinamente aguda, las palabras lastiman su garganta al salir–. Vino su hermana por él, van a llevárselo.

Otabek permanece en silencio. Escuchando.

–Su hermana dice que lo necesito más yo a él que él a mí, y que necesita a su familia para poder superar todo esto y recuperarse, pero yo… –siente que le falta el aire. No es capaz de continuar.

" **No seas egoísta, Yuri"** , es la respuesta de Otabek. No lo dice con mala intención y no pretende lastimarlo, pero las palabras se clavan en el pecho del ruso como cuchillas.

Entiende que el motivo por el que sus palabras le lastimaban tanto era porque tenía razón.

Era verdad. Él era un egoísta por querer que Yuuri se quedara a su lado aun a costa de su bienestar.

En algún momento se había vuelto dependiente del japonés, pero el otro no sentía lo mismo. El corazón de Yuuri estaba destrozado, su vida entera comenzaba a hundirse en un abismo sin fondo y sería difícil salir de él. Su familia era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. No a él. No a _Yurio_.

 _Yurio_ estaba destinado a siempre quedarse solo.

.

La despedida es rápida, sin abrazos ni palabras, sin nada más que un simple gesto con la mano, deseándole suerte en su viaje.

 _Yurio_ lo sigue con la mirada mientras sube por las escaleras eléctricas, acompañado de su hermana y una maleta de mano. Llegan al segundo nivel y comienzan a caminar por los pasillos, siguiendo los letreros hacia el área de seguridad para posteriormente llegar a la sala de abordaje.

Había tantas cosas que _Yurio_ había querido decirle. Tantas cosas por las cuáles agradecerle. Sin embargo, en su momento no había podido hacerlo.

Se había quedado callado, como todas aquellas veces donde sentía que debía decir algo para animar al japonés, pero no lo había hecho, en lugar de eso había reprimido sus palabras, pensando que no era su lugar hacer un comentario al respecto.

El sentimiento de culpa le causaba un dolor físico similar a ahogarse. La desesperación de sentir como las palabras que quieres decir se desbordaban y aún así tener que retenerlas era asfixiante.

Podía ver como Yuuri se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su vista, mezclándose entre las personas. Un sentimiento de pánico lo inundó al pensar que no volvería a verlo nunca más y que jamás podría decirle de frente lo que sentía.

Lo amaba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante tal resolución. Finalmente había encontrado las palabras para describir sus sentimientos.

Amor.

Amaba a Yuuri.

Se había enamorado de Yuuri.

Tenía que detenerlo.

Comenzó a correr, a seguirlo, buscándolo entre la multitud.

¿Y qué si era egoísta?

Él era egoísta.

Yuuri también era egoísta.

El amor era egoísta.

Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Se giró y Phichit lo miraba con el semblante duro, algo que nunca había visto en el tailandés.

–No lo hagas –le dijo.

 _Yurio_ se soltó de su agarre y lo encaró. Sus labios temblaron, temeroso de declarar lo que acababa de descubrir.

–Lo amo –soltó. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de ser capaz de decir esas palabras sin duda alguna.

Phichit, sin embargo, no parecía sorprendido. Su semblante no cambió y contrario a esto, se tensó.

–No lo amas –declaró–. Yuuri me contó tu historia y puedo asegurarte que no estás enamorado. Sólo buscas en él al padre que nunca tuviste.

 _Yurio_ frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer menos sus sentimientos?

–Fue lo mismo con Victor –continuó Phichit–. Te "enamoraste" de él pero cuando te enteraste de su engaño, lo resentiste. Eso no es amor, _Yurio_. Amor es lo que Yuuri hizo. Continuó amándolo y lo perdonó aún después de todo.

–Eso es estupidez.

–Entonces no sabes nada sobre el amor –dijo–. El amor te hace estúpido.

 _Yurio_ soltó un gruñido.

–¡Tú no sabes nada!

–¡Entiéndelo, _Yurio_! ¿¡Qué pretendes lograr yendo a profesarle tu amor a Yuuri!? ¡Victor murió hace apenas unos meses, Yuuri no está listo para seguir adelante! – _Yurio_ dio un paso para atrás instintivamente. Nunca había escuchado al tailandés levantar la voz de esa manera, mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus manos temblaban–. A diferencia de ti, Yuuri realmente amaba a Victor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. _Yurio_ puede sentir como su respiración comienza a agitarse, su mente sigue contando los segundos que han pasado y pensando en cuántos le tomaría a Yuuri llegar a la sala de abordaje antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se haya ido para siempre.

–Fue mi culpa –continúa Phichit, con la mirada hacia abajo–. Fui yo quien los puso juntos, pensé que… Vi cuánto sufrían los dos y pensé que su dolor era el mismo, que podrían curarse el uno al otro, pero me equivoqué.

 _Yurio_ recuerda las palabras de Phichit cuando Mari llegó a la casa.

" _Sólo intento enmendar el error que cometí"_.

Phichit levanta la vista, sus ojos enfocados en _Yurio_.

– _Yurio,_ tú no tenías el corazón roto, sólo tenías el orgullo herido.

Duele. Sus palabras duelen.

Porque Phichit no sabía nada, no tenía idea por todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sufrido. Victor había sido aquella única luz que brillaba en la penumbra de su vida y lo había perdido.

Era frustrante.

 _Yurio_ empujó a Phichit, apartándolo de su camino, pero el tailandés no se detuvo. Volvió a elevar la voz, llamando la atención de unas cuántas personas a su alrededor.

–¡Deja de pensar sólo en ti por una vez en tu vida, ¿quieres?! –su mandíbula temblaba, notablemente no acostumbrado al sentimiento de la ira y desesperación–. ¡Piensa en Yuuri, entonces! ¿Cómo crees que él se sentía, teniéndote a su lado, viéndote todos los días, juzgándose a sí mismo, pensando en qué había hecho mal, en qué se había equivocado, qué tenías tú que él no? –Phichit inhaló profundamente, sintiendo el pecho oprimido–. Yuuri te sacó del lodo sin importarle quedar enterrado hasta el cuello, aún así no te molestaste en regresar a ayudarlo. _Yurio_ , entiende, por favor. Yuuri está mejor sin ti.

 _Yurio_ reprimió un grito que se atoró en su garganta, asfixiándolo.

Era la impotencia.

La impotencia de ver cómo una persona muere lentamente y tú no puedes hacer nada más que mirar.

Giró y se encaminó a la salida del aeropuerto, sin encarar a Phichit, sin regresar la mirada hacia el pasillo que Yuuri acababa de caminar.

Por primera vez sintió que tomaba la decisión correcta, mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente, empapando su rostro.

Yuuri estaría mejor sin él.

.

Era extraño volver.

Había visitado a sus padres un par de veces cuando Victor seguía con vida, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no sería para unas vacaciones de dos semanas, iba a ser un tiempo indefinido. Dependía de él, del tiempo que le tomara recuperarse y volver a tomar las riendas de su vida.

Había sido recibido por los árboles de cerezo florecientes que adornaban las calles. Esta vez no había posters ni anuncios que celebraran su retorno, esta vez no había personas que se acercaran a tomarse una fotografía o pedir su autógrafo.

Minako los recibió en el aeropuerto. En cuanto vio a Yuuri le sonrió con tristeza y lo abrazó. No era un secreto que a Yuuri no le gustaran los abrazos, pero se dejó abrazar y permitió que Minako le mostrara su apoyo a quien había sido su más preciado alumno.

Aún así, Yuuri no sintió nada.

Tampoco sintió nada al ver su pueblo natal, mientras Minako los llevaba en su auto al _onsen_ de su familia. No sintió nada al ver el anuncio de _Yutopia_ al entrar al lugar, ni al ver la arquitectura tradicional o al ser golpeado por el frío al bajar del auto.

Mari sacó las maletas de la cajuela. Normalmente Yuuri insistiría en que él podía hacerlo, pero no tenía ánimos de discutir.

Entró junto con Minako y Mari a la casa, saludó de la manera tradicional.

– _Tadaima_ –dijo, sin ánimos.

Su madre apareció al fondo del pasillo. No corrió como solía recibirlo. Caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

Yuuri esquivó su mirada. No se sentía capaz de encararla después de lo que había hecho.

Su madre estaría preocupada, triste y molesta.

 _Decepcionada_.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, sin embargo, fue la primera persona que no le sonreía con lástima. Tenía una mirada tranquila en el rostro.

Abrió los brazos, sin intentar forzarse sobre él. Esperando que fuera Yuuri quien se le acercara.

El chico caminó, sintiendo los pies pesados, hasta poder abrazarla, descansando su rostro sobre su hombro.

–Yuuri, hijo –su madre le llamó, con aquél tono maternal y cálido que siempre había tenido desde que era pequeño. El mismo tono que usaba cuando lo abrazaba porque los otros niños lo molestaban por practicar ballet. El tono con el que le consoló cuando Yuuko se casó. Aquél que utilizó al despedirse de él cuando se fue a estudiar a Detroit. El tono con el que le dio la noticia de que Vicchan había muerto y con el que le recibió cuando fracasó en su primer Grand Prix–, te extrañé.

Se abrazó con más fuerza a ella. Sus piernas se rindieron ante su peso y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Su madre se arrodilló junto a él, sin abandonarlo.

Y Yuuri comienza a llorar, quebrándose finalmente.

Llora lo que no se había permitido llorar en todo ese tiempo. Grita y llora, golpea el suelo, se aferra a su madre y maldice al cielo. Grita hasta que no puede más, y llora hasta que ya no le quedan lágrimas que derramar. Pero el dolor sigue dentro, latente.

El dolor siempre iba a estar ahí.

Yuuri tendría que aprender a vivir con él.

.

 _Yurio_ despierta una mañana, desnudo entre sábanas con olor a lavanda. Se estira y se encuentra solo en la cama. Busca con la mirada hasta que ve la puerta del baño cerrada y escucha el sonido del agua correr.

Se levanta y busca sus pantalones entre la ropa que se encuentra tirada en el suelo, sale a la cocina y se prepara un café.

Su boleto de avión está esperando sobre la barra de la cocina. Faltan todavía seis horas para su vuelo a Pekín, para participar en la Copa de China, su primera clasificatoria para la Grand Prix Final.

La puerta de la recámara se abre y sale Otabek con sólo unos pantalones puestos, secándose el cabello con la toalla. Se acerca a la barra y se sirve un poco de café, para después sentarse en el comedor. _Yurio_ odia sentarse en las sillas del comedor. Se le hace muy formal, como una familia feliz lo haría. Como una pareja lo haría.

Ambos tienen muy claro que no son una pareja.

–¿Empacaste tu cepillo de dientes? –pregunta el kazako.

–Todavía planeo usarlo. Lo empacaré después.

Otabek le da un sorbo a su café. _Yurio_ le pone un poco de leche al suyo.

Las maletas ya están listas y cerradas en la entrada.

–¿Qué planeas hacer cuando lo veas? –pregunta el mayor, buscando la mirada del ruso.

 _Yurio_ relame sus labios inconscientemente.

El nombre de Yuuri Katsuki había aparecido entre los competidores esa temporada, después de dos años de haber anunciado su descanso por tiempo indefinido y de haber regresado a su país de origen. Se había alejado de los medios y aparentemente se había recluido en su hogar, llevando un bajo perfil por todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahora había regresado para sorpresa de todo, con un tema simbólico: _"Un nuevo comienzo"_.

–No le diré nada –respondió _Yurio_ –. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos tiempo para hablar.

–¿No vas a decir nada? –Otabek levantó una ceja–. ¿Después de estos dos años viviendo en su casa gratis?

–¿Qué se supone que le diga cuando lo vea? "Hey, ¿me recuerdas? Me acosté con tu esposo hace dos años y después comenzamos a vivir juntos hasta que intentaste suicidarte y regresaste a Japón".

–Podrías omitir lo de tu aventura con Victor.

 _Yurio_ se dejó caer de sentón sobre el banco de la barra de la cocina con un suspiro pesado.

–No es tan fácil volver a hablarle, _Beka_.

–Llevas enamorado de él, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos años? –Otabek rodó los ojos, recordando la depresión en la que _Yurio_ se había sumido después de que Yuuri se había ido. Recordando todas las locuras que el chico había hecho y como él había tenido que sacarlo de su miseria poco a poco.

–No es amor –dijo _Yurio_ , recordando las palabras de Phichit aquél día en el aeropuerto.

Las palabras que recordaba cada mañana al despertar.

–¿Sigues con eso? –Otabek le dio un sorbo a su café.

 _Yurio_ bajó la mirada. No era tan fácil como Otabek decía. _Yurio_ había estado viviendo en esa misma casa por dos años, incluso había comenzado a usar el auto de Yuuri. Yuuri, curiosamente, seguía pagando las cuentas, jamás le llegó un solo recibo vencido a _Yurio_.

Sin embargo, no habían hablado.

Por dos años, Yuuri no le había mandado mensajes ni había dado señales de vida más que los recibos pagados. _Yurio_ tampoco había intentado contactarlo.

Mentiría si dijera que no había pasado largas horas viendo su contacto en el celular o que había escrito interminables mensajes durante las noches mientras lloraba, para después borrarlos. No negaría que Otabek había tenido que quitarle el teléfono varias veces cuando el alcohol hacía que _Yurio_ intentara marcarle y decirle todo aquello que se había estado guardando.

Y mentiría si dijera que la primera vez que durmió con Otabek no había pensado en que era Yuuri quien estaba haciéndole el amor.

O la segunda o la tercera. O incluso ahora, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba al japonés sobre él. Mordía sus labios para que su voz no lo traicionara y llamara el nombre de alguien más.

No podía simplemente ignorar todo lo que había pasado esos dos años y hablarle a Yuuri como si nada.

No. No pensaba hablar con él, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Yuuri ya había sufrido suficiente por su culpa.

.

Llegó a Pekín caída la noche, en compañía de su nuevo entrenador, Yakov y su coreógrafa Lilia. Hacía mucho frío y podía ver su aliento frente a él en forma de una pequeña nube cada vez que respiraba. _Yurio_ esconde la nariz en su bufanda, sintiendo su propio aliento calentándole el rostro.

Yakov pide un taxi y se encaminan al hotel, pasando entre los enormes edificios que se erguían imponentes a lo largo de toda la ciudad.

Al llegar al hotel cerca de la pista, _Yurio_ bajó con sus maletas y se adelantó a la recepción. Se detuvo al reconocer una chamarra color azul con las letras JAPAN bordadas en la espalda.

Era él. Definitivamente era él. No había otro competidor del país asiático. _Yurio_ se quedó sin aliento y su cuerpo se congeló en medio del pasillo. Observó la espalda de aquél hombre al que no había visto en dos años, recargado contra el mostrador, hablando con un recepcionista y las piernas entrecruzadas. La cadera ligeramente balanceada hacia la izquierda y sus cabellos azabaches ligeramente más largos de lo que recordaba.

Lo sabía. No iba a poder ser capaz de enfrentarlo.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, su intento de escapar siendo frustrado por la mano de Yakov sobre su hombro.

–¡Yuri! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tienes que hacer tu registro –su entrenador le reprimió en ruso, llamando la atención del hombre al que había tratado de evitar. Sus ojos hicieron contacto por menos de lo que dura un segundo, verde chocando contra café. _Yurio_ apartó la mirada como si la del otro le quemara.

–Hazla tú, estoy cansado, voy a tomar aire fresco –se excusó _Yurio_ , sacudiendo su hombro para quitarse la mano de su entrenador y salió del hotel dejando su maleta atrás. Ignoró los gritos de Yakov que consistían en recordarle lo irresponsable e inmaduro que era, pero nada de eso podía importarle menos.

Cuando salió sintió que finalmente era capaz de respirar, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Miró hacia el cielo sin estrellas e inhaló profundamente. Se abrazó a sí mismo, enterrando sus uñas en sus brazos.

.

 _Yurio_ había tomado el lugar más alejado de Yuuri cuando todos los patinadores se formaron. El japonés no parecía darle mucha importancia al asunto, mientras que _Yurio_ no podía dejar de voltear a verlo cada tres segundos.

Era temprano en la mañana y _Yurio_ no había podido pegar el ojo en casi toda la noche, se encontraba físicamente agotado y mentalmente estresado, pero no permitió que eso repercutiera en su ensayo.

Practicó su coreografía, sólo algunas partes de ésta en un intento por pulirla de último momento. Pretendía estar concentrado en su entrenamiento mientras le dirigía miradas al japonés. Yuuri se movía con gracia, casi no parecía haberse tomado dos años de descanso, pero al realizar un triple salchow, su cuerpo fue a dar al suelo. _Yurio_ se detuvo en medio de su coreografía para asegurarse de que el otro se encontrara bien.

–¡Yuri! ¡Concéntrate! –escuchó que Yakov le gritaba. Estúpido Yakov, ¿no veía que Yuuri era más importante que su entrenamiento?

Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando el japonés se puso de pie y no dio señales de haberse lastimado, su entrenador le preguntó a lo lejos si se encontraba bien y Yuuri afirmó con el pulgar para enseguida retomar su ensayo.

En ningún momento sus miradas se cruzaron.

.

En la noche, _Yurio_ se puso su traje, era color azul con detalles en rojo y bastante ajustado. Se miró en el espejo mientras se cubría con la chamarra de su país. Peinó su cabello de lado, despejando su rostro. Tenía el cabello notablemente más corto a como solía llevarlo dos años atrás. Sus facciones continuaban siendo finas, pero ahora reflejaban cierta madurez que lo hacían ver más atractivo. Ya no tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente y en algún momento a sus dieciocho años había crecido considerablemente, probablemente ya sería incluso más alto de Yuuri y por un segundo pensó en lo extraño que sería tenerlo de frente y verlo hacia abajo.

–Yuri Plisetsky, ya es hora –llamó Lilia a la puerta. El ruso se dirigió un último vistazo en el espejo, preguntándose si a Yuuri le gustaría su nueva apariencia.

.

 _Yurio_ fue el segundo en entrar a la pista, después de J.J. El maldito seguía sin retirarse y todavía representaba una dura competencia difícil de superar. La pantalla lo mostró en el _kiss & cry_ junto con su esposa Isabella y su pequeña Jeanne que apenas cumpliría un año. Su puntuación sumó 116,78 y el hombre se levantó de su asiento para hacer el símbolo del _J.J Style_ al tiempo que sus fans aplaudían con regocijo. En otra ocasión, _Yurio_ habría gruñido y hecho una mueca, pero ahora estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, concentrado en su rutina, intentando no pensar que Yuuri estaría viéndolo.

Patinó tranquilamente hasta el centro de la pista y esperó a que su canción comenzara a tocar. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Yuuri.

Su mente se puso en blanco instantáneamente, pero su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, guiándose por su propia memoria para seguir los pasos de la coreografía.

Realizó a la perfección su primer salto, un triple Axel.

Recordó el tema que había elegido para ese año, el deseo.

Muchos le habían pedido que elaborara un poco más sobre su tema, qué explicara a qué se refería exactamente o dijera cuál era su deseo, pero ni siquiera él había podido contestarse a sí mismo aquella pregunta. Era algo dentro de él que anhelaba, algo que le hacía falta, algo que le robaba el sueño y era la causa porque la que su cabeza siempre se encontrara en las nubes. Aún no sabía qué era, pero estaba seguro que lo deseaba más que nada.

Levantó la mirada y Yuuri lo observaba detenidamente, pero con un rostro inexpresivo.

" _No es suficiente"_ , repetía una voz en la cabeza de _Yurio_ una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo empujó más, se esforzó más, saltó con mayor precisión, rotó con más gracia, pero nada parecía ser capaz de sorprenderlo.

Deseó y deseó, poder ser suficiente para él.

Su rutina terminó con una mano alzada hacia el cielo en busca de más. El tiempo se le hizo sumamente corto y no había logrado cambiar la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri.

Su deseo de sorprender al japonés no se había cumplido.

La multitud gritó y aplaudió intentando decirle lo contrario, pero ninguno de ellos importaba. Nada de eso importaba.

Yuuri se había comenzado a quitar su chamarra, siendo él el próximo en entrar a la pista, mientras _Yurio_ se dirigía hacia donde él estaba, sus rodillas temblaban por el esfuerzo, pero el menor lo ignoró.

Yakov le dio los protectores y el menor se detuvo en la entrada de la pista para colocárselos. Yuuri Katsuki pasó al lado de él, para entrar en escena.

Su mano tocó el hombro de _Yurio_ y el menor sintió como si su corazón literalmente se derritiera en ese instante.

Volvió la cabeza, con ilusión, esperando una sonrisa del mayor o unas palabras, pero sólo vio su espalda alejándose al centro de la pista.

–Vamos –Yakov lo guió al área del _kiss & cry_. El ruso se sentó, sintiendo sus mejillas encendidas pero no sabía si era a causa del esfuerzo o el toque del japonés.

Su calificación había llegado a 119,02, logrando un nuevo récord mundial **.** El público aplaudió con más intensidad y varios se pusieron de pie, gritando con admiración. Y sin embargo, _Yurio_ se sentía más vacío que nunca.

Se quedó sentado en su lugar, mientras Yakov le daba una bebida energética y lo felicitaba por su nuevo logro. El entrenador frunció el ceño al ver el rostro del rubio, quien no estaba gritando y brincando de felicidad como la primera vez que rompió el récord durante su primera competencia en el Grand Prix cuando había ganado el oro. Su mirada se veía simplemente vacía, perdida.

Los aplausos se detuvieron cuando la luz bajó de intensidad y los reflectores se enfocaron en el patinador japonés sobre la pista. La música comenzó, una melodía tranquila, de paz y resolución.

De amor.

Todos en las gradas, los espectadores, los patinadores, los jueces y los medios, supieron a quién iba dedicada su secuencia de saltos, su fluidez en el hielo y la mímica que hacía al abrazarse a sí mismo.

 _Yurio_ mordió su labio inferior.

Esta era la respuesta de Yuuri Katsuki hacia el mundo. Jamás podría olvidar a Victor Nikiforov.

.

 _Yurio d_ io una corta entrevista para los corresponsales de algunas revistas y televisión, quienes querían que comentara sobre el nuevo récord que había impuesto, que les dijera un poco sobre su rutina y vida diaria en Nueva York, y si sentía preparado para el programa libre. El rusorespondió a todas las preguntas, mintiendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Miró una de las pantallas en el corredor y vio a Yuuri en el _kiss & cry_, había obtenido 110,32 puntos, bastante bien para el programa corto y tomando en cuenta que apenas había vuelto del retiro.

Las cámaras y micrófonos se alejaron de él cuando Katsuki salió al corredor en compañía de su entrenador, un hombre japonés de mediana edad y un poco más bajo que Yuuri.

No se sintió ofendido porque la atención corriera al otro patinador, era obvio que él era más importante para las cámaras que su nuevo récord mundial, después de todo era la primera vez en dos años que Yuuri aparecía en público.

Los reporteros gritaban sus preguntas con ansiedad y lo acosaban con las cámaras, el entrenador de Yuuri tuvo que intervenir y permitió una pregunta por parte de cada uno de los presentes.

El primer reportero habló, grabando el audio con su teléfono celular.

–Señor Katsuki, ¿por qué su repentino retiro hace dos años? –preguntó.

–Creí que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí mismo –respondió el japonés. _Yurio_ torció la boca ante la mentira, pero entendía que las razones de Yuuri para hacerlo eran válidas.

–Señor Katsuki, ¿desea seguir compitiendo de ahora en adelante o es este el adiós a su carrera definitivamente? –preguntó una mujer con un micrófono en mano, su acompañante cargaba una cámara de video con el sello de una televisora internacional.

–Me gustaría volver, creo que mi descanso duró mucho. Espero que no me tomen a la ligera por ser el competidor más viejo, trabajé mucho para volver estar en forma –sonrió divertido.

Yuuri tenía ya 28 años, pero se veía tan joven y radiante como cuando debutó en la categoría senior. Magia japonesa, supuso _Yurio_ , nunca sabías qué edad tenían ellos.

El tercero en preguntar fue un hombre bajo y que casi no tenía pelo. No grababa, si no que llevaba una libreta de notas, vestía una chamarra con el logotipo de la revista deportiva para la que trabajaba.

–Señor Katsuki, ¿qué cree que pensaría su entrenador Victor Nikiforov sobre su rutina si se encontrara aquí ahora?

El corredor entero quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el reportero que acababa de tocar el tema tabú que el resto de los medios había prometido en un pacto silencioso no tocar por respeto al atleta.

 _Yurio_ gruñó audiblemente, dispuesto a ir hasta allá a golpear a aquél hombre.

–No tienes porqué contestar –se apresuró a intervenir su entrenador, poniendo una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo–. Siguiente pregunta.

–No, está bien –Yuuri le aseguró y miró al reportero directamente a los ojos antes de contestar con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro–. Creo que mi entrenador… mi esposo, habría estado orgulloso de mi desempeño el día de hoy –respondió–. No soy una persona religiosa, pero donde quiera que él esté, estoy seguro de que está sonriendo.

–Eso es todo por ahora –anunció su entrenador, cubriéndolo para alejarlo de los medios que habían vuelto a enloquecer y gritaban sus preguntas.

 _Yurio_ vio como Yuuri se alejaba, su mano cerrada en un puño.

.

 _Mientras Victor espera dentro de su auto a_ Yurio _, su mente divaga hacia el recuerdo de Yuuri y de todos los momentos que compartieron juntos. Las imágenes aparecen en su cabeza, inundándolo de sensaciones, de sonidos y olores. Y recuerda todas las noches haciéndole el amor hasta ese día._

 _Recuerda la primera vez que estuvo con Yuuri. A su hermoso Yuuri y la manera en la que cubría su cuerpo, escondiéndose con inseguridad de la intensa mirada del ruso, mientras éste descubría capa por capa, besando cada centímetro de piel a medida que el cuerpo virginal de Yuuri se desnudaba._

 _Recuerda a Yuuri separando las piernas para él, preparándose para recibirlo, dispuesto a darle todo aquello que a nadie nunca le había dado._

" _Sé cuidadoso, por favor", murmura casi con miedo. Y Victor entiende que no se refiere a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No se refiere al acto físico. Yuuri le está entregando también su alma y corazón._

 _Hacen una promesa en silencio de estar siempre juntos y esta es su manera de sellar el pacto._

 _Yuuri le está pidiendo que nunca lo lastime, de ninguna manera._

" _Siempre", responde él, toma su mano y besa sus nudillos "Jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie te lastime."_

 _Y miente._

 _Irónicamente, es él quien termina lastimándolo._

 _Le había mentido y engañado a sus espaldas. Pero aquello que le carcomía por dentro era que Yuuri no sospechaba nada. Aún después de todo, el japonés seguía confiando ciegamente en Victor._

 _Y Victor sabía que si se lo confesara, el chico lo perdonaría. Pero Victor jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo._

 _Lo había engañado. A ese mismo Yuuri que se descubrió aquella vez sólo para él, que le había dado todo su ser, sólo a él._

 _Yuuri fue sólo suyo, y por un tiempo, él había sido sólo de Yuuri._

 _Visualizó a_ Yurio _a lo lejos y éste identificó el auto y sus placas casi de inmediato, abriendo la puerta e ingresando. Estaba serio, con cierto deje de preocupación tatuado en el rostro. El joven se hundió en el asiento, viéndose aún más pequeño mientras Victor arrancaba el vehículo._

– _¿De qué querías hablar?_ – _preguntó el menor. Su labio inferior tembló al formular la pregunta, pero se esforzó por disimularlo._

 _Yurio lo esperaba. Esperaba lo peor. Siempre supo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara._ Yurio _era un menor, era su estudiante y Victor nunca había dado señales de realmente sentir algo por él en esos dos meses que llevaban juntos._

 _Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Victor, finalmente se animó a mirarlo._

 _Un destello dorado en la mano de Victor llamó su atención._

 _Un anillo de oro que había estado ausente durante todo su tiempo juntos y ahora adornaba su dedo anular._

 _Una solitaria lágrima se escapó de los ojos de_ Yurio _._

 _Había sido un idiota._

 _Victor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, sus ojos volvieron al camino._

 _Pisó el freno con fuerza._

Yurio _vio el camión venir. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a si mismo, esperando el impacto._

.

Yurio despertó jadeando, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire y con la frente perlada por el sudor, una noche de Marzo en Pekín a -2 grados. Se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó sus ropas, intentando controlar su respiración lentamente. Inhaló y exhaló. Su cuerpo tembló instintivamente, recordando ese día.

Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche, eran las 04:18, aún muy temprano.

Volvió a recostarse, mirando al techo y respirando profundamente para calmar su ritmo cardíaco.

Treinta minutos de mirar el techo más tarde, se rindió en su esfuerzo por volver a dormir.

Se levantó y buscó qué vestir entre sus ropas. Se decidió por su chamarra que llevaba el emblema nacional y unos pants deportivos. Ajustó las agujetas de sus tenis y salió de la habitación, guardando la llave en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Conectó sus audífonos al celular y puso algo de música.

Eran los mismos audífonos que Yuuri le había regalado en Navidad.

Cuando salió del hotel, se percató de las miradas de sorpresa y confusión por parte de los recepcionistas, sorprendidos de que alguien se atreviera a salir con ese clima. Sin embargo _Yurio_ estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que poco le importó el frío le calara los huesos.

Corrió y corrió, pensando en Victor y de ahí saltando al recuerdo de Yuuri. Las palabras de Phichit y Otabek haciendo eco en su cabeza.

.

El programa libre de Yuuri podía resumirse a una sola palabra: _desastroso_.

Desde el calentamiento se le había notado distraído. Ignoraba las instrucciones de su entrenador y sólo daba vueltas alrededor de la pista, sin ensayar su rutina ni realizar ningún salto.

Por supuesto que los comentaristas no pasaron esto por alto, discutiéndolo entre ellos como si pudieran llegar a una conclusión cuando no tenían idea de lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza del japonés.

El calentamiento terminó y los primeros tres patinadores ingresaron a la pista.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Yuuri y le dio su chamarra a su entrenador, sin molestarse en dirigirle la palabra. Ingresó a la pista sin saludar al público que aclamaba su nombre.

La música comenzó y él se movió casi automáticamente, como un robot sin emociones. Su rostro en blanco, indescifrable. Su primer salto fue un toe loop, tuvo las rotaciones necesarias, pero perdió el balance durante el aterrizaje y mientras intentaba recuperarse perdió su sincronización con la música.

Su segundo salto pretendía ser un lutz, pero había terminado siendo un simple. _Yurio_ no podía despegar sus ojos de él, sintiendo cómo su corazón se apretaba dentro de su pecho dolorosamente. Las exclamaciones de decepción del público delataban su falta de confianza en que el patinador se recuperara de tan desastrosa actuación.

Yuuri intentó realizar un cuádruple salchow al final, en un intento desesperado por aumentar sus puntos técnicos, pero terminó con él de rodillas en el hielo.

El público soltó una exclamación de dolor que se escuchó por sobre la música de fondo.

Yuuri no se levantó.

Permaneció de rodillas en medio de la pista, con la mirada perdida en el hielo. Los comentaristas se preguntaron si se había lastimado al aterrizar, mientras los murmullos del público aumentaban de volumen.

La música terminó y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Yuuri, perdiéndose en el hielo.

Las cámaras se centraron en él mientras el patinador se quebraba, el lugar quedó en un silencio absoluto, ni siquiera los comentaristas se atrevieron a decir algo de lo que presenciaban.

Una persona se animó a aplaudir en el fondo y le siguieron los demás, al principio dudando si sería lo apropiado, pero finalmente el ambiente se llenó de aplausos conmovidos.

Yuuri se puso de pie, limpiando su rostro y se deslizó a la entrada del rink. Su entrenador lo cubrió con su chamarra e intentó acercarlo a él para que el otro se desahogara en su hombro, pero Yuuri lo alejó, diciéndole que no sería necesario y caminaron juntos hasta el área del _kiss & cry_ mientras el entrenador le daba unos pañuelos para que se limpiara.

Ambos se sentaron pesadamente en la banca frente a las cámaras, conscientes de que Yuuri no pasaría a la siguiente ronda.

Todos lo sabían, pero aún así esperaron con impaciencia el puntaje. El público soltó una exclamación de dolor cuando el resultado apareció en pantalla, sus puntos inevitablemente bajos.

Yuuri no permaneció mucho tiempo sentado en la banca. Se puso de pie y se movió hacia el pasillo, su entrenador le siguió silenciosamente de cerca.

J.J. fue el siguiente en ingresar a la pista, _Yurio_ no le puso mucha atención a su programa, aún pensando en el japonés.

Cuando la elevada puntuación del canadiense fue anunciada, éste tomó a su hija en brazos y la levantó mientras ella reía ante el público que aclamaba a su padre.

 _Yurio_ entró en la pista y realizó su rutina, no muy enfocado en ésta, después del fracaso que había sufrido Yuuri. Falló un toe loop en la combinación de saltos a mitad del programa y eso fue suficiente para quedar segundo por pocos puntos, justo atrás de J.J.

Una vez afuera, la prensa pidió unas palabras con él, hablaron sobre la siguiente copa, sobre sus expectativas para la Final y si había patinadores que le preocuparan. _Yurio_ se esforzó por contestar todas las preguntas, hasta sus ojos se encontraron con el azul de la chamarra de Yuuri, quien ya se veía más relajado.

También se encontraba hablando con los medios, en compañía de su entrenador. Alcanzó a escuchar una pregunta de uno de los reporteros y fue cuando _Yurio_ cayó en cuenta de que Yuuri no había pasado clasificatoria, lo cual significaba que era su hora de regresar a casa.

Muy probablemente esta vez ahí se quedaría por siempre.

Vio como el entrenador alejaba a la prensa, diciendo que esas serían todas las preguntas que su patinador respondería por el momento ya que se encontraba agotado, y que después haría una rueda de prensa más completa. Los medios no se callaron mientras ambos caminaban, alejándose.

Los pies de _Yurio_ se movieron instintivamente hacia él, siguiendo a ambos japoneses por el pasillo, abriéndose paso entre los medios que estorbaban su camino.

No quería que Yuuri se fuera. No quería que Yuuri se alejara y volviera a recluirse en su hogar en Hasetsu por siempre. No quería que se retirara. No quería que esta fuera la última vez que se vieran.

¿Pero qué podía decir?

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

–¡ _Katsudon_!

Los reporteros se detuvieron, apenas notando la presencia del ruso. Yuuri se dio la vuelta para ver al medallista de plata.

El lugar estaba lleno de medios, televisión, radio, internet, revistas, y ahí estaba él, parado en el pasillo con la mente completamente en blanco y con Yuuri Katsuki mirándolo, esperando que hablara.

–¡Yo…! –tragó saliva–. Maldita sea, llevo dos años practicando un discurso sobre todas las cosas que quería decirte si volvíamos a encontrarnos y ahora que te tengo de frente no recuerdo nada –hizo una mueca–. Antes que nada, ¡gracias! –unos cuantos flashes lo iluminaron mientras hacia una reverencia ante el mayor. Pero por alguna razón, en la mente de _Yurio_ las cámaras no estaban, los reporteros no estaban. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

Ya no iban saliendo de una competencia en Pekín donde el sueño de Yuuri terminaría. Estaban en algún otro lado.

Estaban en el Time Square en Año Nuevo, rodeados de papelitos que volaban, fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo y personas besándose y abrazándose a su alrededor.

Estaban comprando un árbol para Navidad, escogiendo uno que entrara en la casa, no muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero tenía que ser ancho porque él quería que fuera un árbol esponjoso y perfecto.

Estaban en la sala, con el fuego de la chimenea encendido y las cosas que alguna vez habían significado algo muy importante para ellos, ardiendo frente a sus ojos.

Estaban en la sala de espera de un hospital, ambos mirándose fijamente por primera vez, sin saber lo que ocurriría.

–Voy a entrar a la Universidad –continuó _Yurio_ –, me tomó algo de tiempo encontrar alguna carrera que llamara mi atención, pero decidí entrar el próximo año y todo es gracias a ti. Si no hubiera sido porque tú estuviste ahí, bueno… ni siquiera estaría vivo ahora mismo, así que gracias. Y lamento… –tomó aire, apenas consciente de que había dicho todo lo anterior en un solo aliento, habló más despacio–. Lamento todo lo que ocurrió. Lamento lo que pasó con Victor y lamento no haber estado ahí el día que más me necesitaste, y después haberte evitado de esa manera…

Una ligera sonrisa aparece en los labios de Yuuri, de repente se le veía relajado.

–No tienes nada de qué disculparte, _Yurio_. Me alegro de tu decisión sobre tu futuro y te felicito por tu victoria. Estaré viéndote en televisión desde casa, como todos los años –es su respuesta antes de hacer una corta reverencia, para después girarse sobre sí mismo y comenzar a caminar, alejándose de _Yurio_.

 _Yurio_ es arrastrado de nuevo a la realidad. A la realidad de que aquí es donde parten caminos y cada quien va a seguir una ruta diferente que probablemente jamás vuelva a coincidir.

 _Así era mejor._

Yuuri y él jamás tendrían porqué haber coincidido en primer lugar. Podía retirarse, seguir el sendero que le correspondía y mirar atrás de vez en cuando, recordando sus momentos juntos, recordando todas las enseñanzas de vida que había aprendido a su lado. Podía continuar su camino eternamente recordando los viejos tiempos con una sonrisa.

Pero lo sabía. Eventualmente lo que podría haber sido dolería. Le carcomería por dentro devorando su alma, consumiéndolo por completo.

Se detiene. Toma aire.

Él era egoísta, después de todo.

Su amor era egoísta.

–¡ME GUSTAS, YUURI KATSUKI!

El mundo se detiene en ese segundo, Yuuri se detiene en ese segundo. Y se siente en un sueño, como si todo eso fuera irreal y en cualquier momento fuera a abrir los ojos y despertar. Pero está sudando y en sus sueños no suda. Está sudando y es ilógico que sude porque están a 7 grados en Pekín y sólo lleva una chamarra mientras que las personas que están completamente abrigadas hasta las orejas se abrazan a sí mismas en busca de más calor, pero él, Yuri Plisetsky, está sudando y al mismo tiempo tiene frío, y siente su rostro ardiendo y su pecho quemándose y escucha los murmullos de los reporteros y ve los flashes, sabiendo que mañana su declaración y ese momento exacto van a aparecer en noticias y realmente no le importa porque todo en lo que puede pensar en estos momentos es en los ojos de Yuuri Katsuki que le miran fijamente.

–¡L-llevo dos años enamorado de ti, pero nunca me atreví a decirlo y no podía simplemente decírtelo por teléfono porque esto es algo mucho más grande que algo que simplemente se va a decir por teléfono! –Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que acababa de balbucear, pero su cabeza era un embrollo de ideas y ninguna lograba formarse en oraciones correctas–. ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Y tal vez esté confundido como todos dicen porque me abriste las puertas de tu hogar y me enseñaste tantas cosas y eres una persona amable con todo el mundo y _odio_ que seas una persona amable con todo el mundo, pero creo que es por eso que me gustas tanto!

Y sonríe. Yuuri Katsuki sonríe. _Yurio_ no está satisfecho.

–¡Maldita sea, sólo responde algo, _katsudon_! ¡Estoy muriéndome aquí mismo!

–¿Qué se supone que responda? No me has preguntado nada –ríe el otro.

–¡No lo sé, joder! ¡Sal a cenar conmigo o algo así!

Yuuri ríe más fuerte, una lágrima escapando de sus ojos. Es el sonido que _Yurio_ esperó volver a escuchar algún día, por dos largos años.

–¡De acuerdo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **¿¡Qué mierda!?". Sorry, olvidé decirles, todavía tengo planeado un EPÍLOGO, ¿así que básicamente no es el último capítulo pero si lo es?**

 **¡Espérenlo!**

 **Como comentario, lloré mientras escribía la escena donde Yuuri ve a su madre. Ni siquiera me di cuenta, estaba yo muy tranquila escribiendo cuando me doy cuenta que estoy chillando y yo "ay no…", ¿lo sintieron también ustedes? ;u;**


End file.
